Knightingale - traduction
by CFLM angel
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de l'auteure DBlaZe] Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Snow aurait utilisé les jeux de l'Expiation pour punir Katniss d'une autre façon? La nouvelle règle: le tribut choisi doit choisir à son tour un partenaire. Snow envoie Prim dans l'Arène mais, voulant se mettre sur son chemin, Gale se porte volontaire pour être son partenaire...
1. L'annonce

**Ma première traduction, je suis émue! Et ce n'est même pas une fanfiction Harry Potter – surprenant – mais sur Hunger Games.**

**Parce que cette fiction, j'aurais voulu l'avoir écrite! Ceux qui me connaissent savent toute l'admiration que j'ai pour Gale, comment je pense qu'il est un Anakin Skywalker en puissance et que les suites de Collins m'ont déçue! Il n'y a pas assez de fics en français sur lui, en plus, j'ai promis cette traduction à une amie parce que j'en suis tombée amoureuse (je suis bien contente que l'auteure m'ait donné son accord)!**

**Cette fic est en cours, elle en est au chapitre 24 et ceux-ci sont assez longs. (Je ne sais pas mon rythme de traduction, d'autant plus que j'ai une fic en cours!) L'auteure en est DBlaZe et toutes reviews lui seront retransmises! ;) **

**Je lui laisse la parole! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER : je n'ai jamais rien posséder, surtout pas les droits sur les personnages existant ou les livres. Ceux-ci appartiennent à une certaine Suzanne Collins. Je suis pauvre et cette histoire ne changera pas cet état de fait puisque je ne tire aucun revenu de cette écriture.**

A/N: Salut et merci de lire (je présume que vous finirez de lire ce chapitre) ma fic sur Hunger Games. Elle commence à l'annonce des jeux de l'Expiation. Je reste fidèle à tout ce qui a été écrit avant ce point. (Je présume du fait que vous ayez lu les livres alors je ne vais pas absolument tout changer ce qui y arrive.) Avec une exception : Gale est un an plus jeune, ainsi, au lieu d'avoir eu 18 durant la 74e édition des Hunger Games, il avait 17 ans. Il est seulement un an plus vieux que Katniss et éligible au jeu de l'Expiation.

Cette fiction sera écrite avec différents PDV, surtout ceux de Katniss, Gale, Prim, Peeta et Haymitch. Quand je décrirai dans ces points de vue, j'essaierai de rester authentique au ton et au vocabulaire employé par chaque personnage respectif. Comme il est mentionné dans les livres que l'école est plus une formalité qu'un véritable enseignement académique, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient en mesure de décrire les choses aussi bien que j'aimerais qu'elles le soient. J'espère que l'authenticité que je saurai garder apportera à l'histoire au même titre que le contenu. Aussi, à mesure de la progression de l'histoire, certains personnages seront dans des situations qui les feront évoluées, leur PDV suivra cette évolution.

Quand je change de PDV, je changerai de ligne et mettrai le nom du personnage dont j'utilise le point de vue entre parenthèse.

Merci encore et toute les reviews seront appréciées.

**Knightingale**

Écrite par : DBlaZe

Corrigé par : Ellenka

Chapitre 1

* * *

**(Katniss)**

Je suis assise dans la cuisine de la maison du village des vainqueurs. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'appeler ma maison encore. Bordel, je ne l'appellerai peut-être jamais comme ça, qui sait où j'habiterai une fois mariée… Je ne peux pas y croire encore. Je n'avais pas le choix de dire oui et, j'espère encore que si chacun joue son rôle assez bien, on puisse se sortir de cette situation. Notre union et notre supposée histoire d'amour sert bien la rébellion, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Maintenant, je me demande seulement si ce mariage était tout ce que le président nous réservait. D'une certaine façon, je ne réussis pas à me forcer à être si optimiste.

Je suis dans le milieu de cette pensée pour la millionième fois lorsqu'un son, que j'ai appris à détester, me vient aux oreilles. L'hymne des Jeux. Juste parfait. Il est temps de me voir à l'écran parader en robe, que tout le monde puisse choisir dans laquelle je me marierai ce qui leur donnera encore plus de contrôle sur ma vie. Ma mère et ma sœur sont là et j'ai pu avoir une conversation avec elles, mais mes pensées n'y sont pas. C'est une technique que j'ai développée il y a des années, pour que Prim arrête de s'inquiéter lorsque mes méninges commençaient à courir pour trouver de la nourriture et nourrir ma famille. Ce qui a été ma principale préoccupation pendant des années. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai pu garder mon calme lors des Jeux – être capable d'être efficacement opérationnelle sans même porter attention à ce que je fais. Gale le fait très bien aussi, dans la forêt, nous l'utilisons pour aiguiser nos sens lorsque nous chassons et traquons. Ici, j'utilise cette technique pour que les choses auxquelles je ne veux pas prêter attention arrêtent de bourdonner dans ma tête. C'est infaillible à condition que rien d'extrême n'arrive pour me retirer de cet état.

Par exemple, la voix d'un homme qui fait frissonner ma peau, grincer mes dents et me fait serrer les poings. Juste entendre le son de sa voix est suffisant pour emplir mes narines de sa puanteur putride. Snow. Maintenant, mes yeux sont rivés sur l'écran de notre télévision et tentent de lui percer des trous dans la tête à travers l'écran. Je sais que c'est inutile, mais j'apprécie tout de même l'effort de leur part. Ainsi, quand il commence à parler des prochains Jeux, mon cœur accélère. J'avais oublié. Les jeux d'Expiation...

À chaque 25e anniversaire, des Jeux spéciaux sont organisés pour faire un encore plus gros spectacle du massacre et rendre les gens encore plus désespérés. Ils ajoutent une règle spéciale; pour les deux jeux d'Expiation précédents, ces règles touchaient le processus de choix des tributs. Alors, j'imagine que ce sera le cas aussi cette année. Soudain, mon cœur s'accélère : Snow peut contrôler les règles, il peut faire n'importe quoi. Même sélectionner les tributs lui-même. Il rappelle les règles des deux derniers jeux d'Expiation, mais je suis tellement anxieuse à propos des troisièmes qu'elles ne s'enregistrent pas. En même temps, je les ai déjà entendues. Ensuite, il prend l'enveloppe contenant la nouvelle règle et l'ouvre.

« Pour le 75e anniversaire de la rébellion, pour rappeler à tous ceux assez fou pour s'opposer au Capitole qu'ils apportent seulement la mort à ceux qu'ils aiment. Chaque tribut qui sera choisi aura à choisir son partenaire d'un âge éligible à la Moisson et du sexe opposé qui le rejoindra dans l'Arène. » Ses yeux froids regardent directement l'écran et, même si c'est idiot de ressentir ça, je peux sans savoir comment sentir la brûlure de son regard.

Prim sursaute et le regard de ma mère devient de pierre. « Non seulement les enfants appelés seront deux fois plus nombreux, mais ils devront choisir eux-mêmes? Les monstres. » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais je peux voir les cris dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regarde. Ma mère sait qu'elle peut faire mieux que de parler du Capitole comme ça, mais je peux difficilement la blâmer.

Je pars, sans avoir le cœur de lui dire que tout ça est certainement de ma faute.

« … ils apportent seulement la mort à ceux qu'ils aiment. » Je devrais me sortir cette phrase de la tête. Je sais qu'elle m'était destinée, mais la Moisson a lieu seulement dans des mois, je ne saurai pas ce qu'il a planifié jusqu'à ce moment. Alors, je ne devrais pas y penser. Après cinq minutes de marche sans être capable de penser à autre chose, je sais déjà que ces prochains mois seront longs. Parce que, peu importe le nombre de fois que je regarde la situation, je ne vois qu'une seule issue…

**(Gale)**

Tu ne peux pas vraiment imaginer la sensation d'être fouetté et, vraiment, qui le voudrait? Mais moi, je n'ai pas à imaginer. Quelques semaines auparavant, je l'avais découvert en primeur, et vous savez quoi? Ça fait vraiment mal putain. Mais je crois que ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est que tout le monde m'a vu comme ça. _Elle_ m'a vu comme ça. Et le plus dur est de le voir arriver aux autres.

Depuis que Thread est devenu le chef des Pacificateurs, les séances de fouet sont devenues communes. Beaucoup de choses sont devenues communes, de mauvaises choses. Et mon habituel échappatoire n'est plus possible. Maintenant que le courant circule constamment dans la clôture, la forêt est un endroit complètement inaccessible. Notre plus grande peur au district 12 (outre les Jeux, bien sûr) avait été d'être affamer à mort; il est étrange de regretter ces jours. Je regrette aussi la lumière du soleil, être dans ces mines toute la journée draine toute mon énergie.

Je dis ça, mais être affamer à mort ne m'a jamais réellement fait peur, ça me met seulement hors de moi. J'ai réalisé ça quand mon père est mort et que ma mère ne pouvait nous aider seule, j'ai alors pris la décision que j'allais veiller sur ma famille, ce qui voulait dire ne plus avoir peur. Ce que je pensais la chose la plus mature à faire. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser de ses peurs. Non, vous ne pouvez le faire seul par vous-même, quelque chose doit le faire pour vous. Dans mon cas, c'était quelqu'un.

De toutes les choses inattendues que j'ai rencontrées dans les bois, sans aucun doute, j'étais le plus mal préparé pour la rencontrer, elle. « Catnip » Everdeen, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'avais entendu. Elle avait essayé par la suite de me dire que c'était « Katniss », mais après l'incident avec le lynx, « Catnip » est resté. Longtemps avant d'être la fille du feu, elle était la fille avec un arc. Ma meilleure amie, mon professeur, mon élève, ma confidente, ma partenaire. Elle m'a appris à utiliser un arc, je lui ai appris à monter des pièges. On a passé des heures entières ensemble à chasser et elle m'a écouté fulminer. Je m'en fous si les choses ne sont plus vraiment pareilles depuis son appel à la Moisson l'an dernier. Je m'en fous si le Capitole la force à être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est encore ma Catnip.

Nul besoin de le dire, cette situation m'a mis dans une position difficile. Ma partenaire est au centre d'un jeu malade joué par un homme ayant le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut, à qui il veut. Sans mentionner son sens de l'humour tordu qui lui a fait élever au rang de sport le fait que des enfants s'entretuent. Notre relation… a déjà été meilleure. Et je n'ai aucune idée pour revenir à ce que nous avions. Spécialement considérant le fait qu'elle est supposée ne pas me voir beaucoup, ça regarde mal. En plus avec son mariage imminent…

Mon estomac était dans ma gorge à la seconde même où l'annonce était sortie de la bouche du président. (Et j'avais cru que je le haïssais avant.) Mes pensées courraient dans des millions de direction à la fois, j'étais étourdi et je pouvais entendre mes battements de cœur dans mes oreilles. Peeta Mellark allait marier ma Catnip et, si j'essayais de faire quelque chose, les gens auxquels je tiens mourront.

Est-ce que j'ai dit position difficile? Je voulais dire le septième cercle de l'enfer, okay, peut-être le sixième. Je sais que je n'ai pas la plus mauvaise partie et ça me rend encore plus furieux. Le Jeu en son entier est à propos d'elle. Le président nous voit tous comme des outils pour l'atteindre et il a raison, je déteste l'admettre, mais j'agirais de la même manière. L'homme m'a à peine catégorisé comme un ami que, déjà, il a créé mon enfer personnel parfait par coïncidence. L'homme a un don pour le sadisme et je vendrais mon âme pour le lui faire ravaler dans sa gorge reptilienne.

Je finis le travail qui me restait et me fraie un chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Mon groupe a travaillé un peu tard aujourd'hui, pas pressé de retourner à la surface les jours où les télédiffusions du Capitole sont programmées. Ils ne disent jamais rien de bien et ce sera le sujet de discussion du district pendant des jours, aucun besoin de se presser pour les mauvaises nouvelles. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu que ça allait être au sujet de la robe de mariée à Catnip.

Elle est celle à propos de qui je suis le plus inquiet en ce moment. Avec tout ce qui se passe, je sais qu'elle se déchire. Elle s'inquiète à propos de tout le monde sauf d'elle-même, ce qui est correct, puisque c'est ma job. Je suis son partenaire. La partie qui n'est pas correcte dans sa façon de penser est celle de croire que tout est de sa faute – ce qui est arrivé durant ses Jeux, le soulèvement, même tous les changements survenus ici. Elle se blâme quand le Capitole, et ce bâtard de Snow, devraient le faire. Si vous demandez à n'importe qui d'autre (dans un coin reculé, loin de tous) il vous dirait au bout d'une seconde que tout ce bordel résulte des agissements du Capitole. Mais pas ma Catnip, la fille ne saurait pas quoi faire si tout le poids du monde n'était pas déjà sur ses épaules. Mais c'est exactement pourquoi je l'aime. Elle est la seule personne qui comprend entièrement ce que je vis sans que l'un de nous ne prononce un mot, parce qu'elle le vit aussi.

Alors je suis ici et, malgré ma futilité, je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de trouver un moyen de la sortir de là. Putain, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle se soit enfuie avec moi avant que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Je ris. Oui, bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais pu partir sans ma famille, pas plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pu. C'était juste un rêve éveillé que j'avais besoin de dire tout haut. C'est la preuve de mon niveau de stupidité. Ça a été mon premier vrai essai pour lui parler de mes sentiments pour elle; la fantaisie de s'enfuir ensemble. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait faire le lien mais, comme d'habitude, cette fille n'est absolument pas consciente lorsque vient le temps des émotions. (À l'exception de la colère, celle-là elle la maîtrise parfaitement.) Elle a toujours pensé qu'elle était une sorte de paria quand, à la vérité, elle est une des seules personnes du district qui est acceptée par à la fois les gens de la Veine et la classe des marchants. Elle pense que toutes leurs gentillesses est à cause de son père, c'était peut-être vrai au début. Mais après avoir regardé cette fille sans peur se battre littéralement pour sa vie et la survie de sa famille, la famine, la forêt et le monde, qui pourrait réellement ne pas l'admirer? Elle avait quand même besoin que tout ça arrive pour le réaliser.

La fille peut lire tous mes mouvements, mes gestes et mes regards, elle est juste incapable de lire entre les lignes. Mais maintenant que j'ai lâché la bombe, (encore elle a été tout sauf giflée en pleine face par la situation), on a même partagé un baiser. Un auquel je pense beaucoup plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre. Dans les mines, cette situation de merde et rester en vie est tout ce à quoi je peux penser. Ce n'est pas comme si mon travail demandait beaucoup de facultés mentales.

J'étais dans l'ascenseur durant la télédiffusion. Première fois que je suis heureux qu'il soit aussi lent que l'enfer. Quand je suis arrivé à la surface, c'était déjà fini et une symphonie de murmures emplissait l'air. La mélodie n'était pas ce dont on se serait attendu d'un débat sur des robes de mariée. Le ton était sombre, et j'ai remarqué que tout le monde parlait de façon à ne pas se faire trop entendre. « Quelque chose ne va pas. » Je l'ai dit à voix haute, au cas les gars avec qui j'étais monté ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Mais la plupart d'entre eux sont de vieux mineurs, et tu ne vis pas assez longtemps pour être un vieux mineur si tu ne peux entendre les sensations qui flottent dans l'air. Je reçois quelques hochements de tête brefs alors que je les regarde et, sans un mot, nous partons tous à nos maisons respectives.

Je n'ai jamais atteint la mienne, au lieu de ça, je vois Katniss descendre la rue dans un de ses états d'hébétude fonctionnel et je me mets délibérément sur son chemin. Elle est à moins de dix pieds de moi lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi et elle s'arrête brusquement.

« Gale, hey. » Je sens la gêne d'un éléphant entre nous dans sa voix et dans chacun de ses mouvements. J'aimerais être capable de faire quelque chose à propos de ça ou juste agir comme si rien n'était arrivé mais, honnêtement, je ne sais plus ce que je devrais faire. Et elle ne me pardonnerait jamais si je lui force la main et que quelque chose arrive entre nous. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. S'il y a un éléphant entre nous, il doit y avoir une baleine dans sa poitrine aussi.

Malgré ça, j'y vais tout en légèreté et chaleur et dis avec le sourire: « S'lut Catnip, comment ça va? On ne te voit plus souvent par ici cousine. » Je sais qu'elle déteste nos liens familiaux fabriqués de toute pièce par le Capitole, mais c'est trop amusant de l'agacer. Pas aussi amusant par contre lorsqu'on ne reçoit pas la réponse sarcastique espérée.

Au lieu de ça, elle hausse les épaules et me lance un regard qui signifie _pas ici_. Je redresse la tête et tourne sur moi-même de sorte qu'on soit côte à côte et, sans un mot, on marche ensemble du même pas. Nos pieds bougent seuls et on va où il y a moins de gens. On laisse une bonne distance entre nous pour ne pas attirer la suspicion. Bientôt, nous sommes dans un des seuls endroits sûres à l'intérieur du district pour parler entre nous à un volume normal. Quand même, j'utilise un simple regard pour débuter la conversation. Un qui dit _alors?_

Elle le lit sans même me regarder et commence immédiatement, « Je peux te dire que tu n'as pas vu la télédiffusion, parce que si tu l'avais vu, tu aurais déjà explosé. » Maintenant, elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard voulant une confirmation verbale.

« Non… Je savais qu'est-ce que ça allait être alors je l'ai manquée délibérément. » Avec surprise, je ne trouve absolument rien d'intéressant à regarder tandis que je scrute la distance nous séparant pour m'empêcher de la regarder puisque mes yeux trahiraient mon dédain. « Je suis sûr que tu étais magnifique. »

Elle se moque, « Autant qu'une belle poupée. » Elle donne un coup de pied sur une roche en signe de frustration. « Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment horrible… » Sa voix devient inaudible et je la regarde, la tête basse et les bras enroulés autour d'elle-même. Je m'arrête, après une seconde elle le fait aussi et sans se retourner dit au ciel : « les jeux d'Expiation »

Elle me répète mot par mot ce que le président a dit et comment tout est de sa faute. (Comment savais-je qu'elle allait dire ça?)

« … apportent seulement la mort à ceux qu'ils aiment. » répète-t-elle, crachant les mots comme s'ils étaient dégoûtants dans sa bouche. Elle me regarde et s'arrête. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et ses yeux montrent une peur qu'elle n'a jamais montrée dans l'Arène. Une peur plus grande que celle pour sa propre vie. Elle murmure à peine, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre pour savoir que le mot qui passe ses lèvres est, « Prim… »

Mâchoire serrée et yeux fermés, je lève la tête vers le ciel et la secoue, « Ce bâtard, il… » J'allais dire qu'il n'oserait pas, mais les mots n'ont jamais atteints la proximité de ma bouche. « … est la pire pièce de merde qui soit au monde. » Je secoue la tête et elle tombe. C'est difficile de contrôler ma colère, mais elle ne m'apportera aucun bien alors je me force à la maîtriser. Je la garde pour plus tard.

Mon éclat obtient un haussement d'épaule. « Ouais, il pourrait recevoir des prix. » Elle répond de quelque part de très loin. On partage un moment de silence et je finis de maîtriser ma rage.

« Je peux juste le voir, maintenant, si content de lui-même. » La rage menace de me brûler, mais au lieu de tout dévaster, elle relâche un petit rayon lumineux qui connecte les neurones de mon cerveau avec la partie que j'utilise pour faire des pièges. Soudainement, je vois tout clairement, tout ce qui est arrivé et tout ce qui arrivera. Lentement, un sourire se glisse sur mon visage. Pas un sourire normal, ni un faux sourire, plus comme les sourires que font les requins, et certaines personnes complètement folles. (J'espère que, dans mon cas, c'est plus comme celui du requin.) « Mais je peux te dire une chose. Il ne rira pas le dernier. » Je suis sûr que mes yeux, eux, ont l'air de ceux d'un fou.

Elle relève la tête brusquement et le regard de ses yeux me dit que si c'est une blague que je fais, ce sera ma dernière. Bonne chose pour moi, je ne blague pas. « Snow fera en sorte que Prim soit choisie. Elle va mourir et je ne rirai plus jamais. Ça me semble assez final. » Ça aurait été moins effrayant si elle me l'avait crié. Au lieu de ça, elle avait un ton détaché, atone, mort, un ton qui se résignait à un destin inévitable.

Je hoche la tête dramatiquement, « Ça ressemble à ça… » Son poing est à mi-chemin vers ma poitrine lorsque j'ajoute : « MaisÇaN'arriveraPasCommeÇa. » Elle n'a pas le temps d'arrêter son geste que sa main me frappe comme une pâte molle. La tristesse dans ses yeux qui s'était transformée en rage devient rapidement de la confusion. Elle n'a pas besoin de prononcer sa question, son visage le demande pour elle. « Il enverra peut-être Prim dans le Jeu, mais elle ne mourra pas. »

« Arrête de me baratiner Gale! » Ça, elle le fait parfaitement, il n'y a rien d'étrange dans le fait qu'elle me gueule dessus. Ça arrive tout le temps. Elle baisse la voix: « J'en suis sorti vivante avec difficulté, elle n'aura aucune chance. Et tu le sais. »

« Non, toute seule elle n'en a pas. » Une fissure de questions transparait dans son visage de marbre qui s'agrandit à mesure que je continue. « Mais elle ne sera pas seule. Elle devra choisir un partenaire. » Maintenant, c'est la compréhension qui traverse son visage et elle commence à secouer la tête. « Et, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne vois pas Prim se choisir un partenaire. » Elle commence à me dire non, mais je la coupe.

« Gale, je ne laisserai… » est tout ce qu'elle a le temps de dire.

« C'est pourquoi je serai son partenaire » dis-je avec un élan de satisfaction. Lequel se change en douleur lorsqu'elle me gifle en pleine face.

« C'est ta brillante solution? De mourir avec elle? Comme ça, ça sera de ma faute si vous mourrez tous les deux? » Elle commence à s'éloigner en tempêtant.

« Tu as raison en partie. » Elle se redresse et me regarde, choquée, avec un air de trahison. C'est correct pour elle de le penser, mais m'entendre le dire est comme un couteau dans le dos. Mais elle devrait mieux me connaître. « Tout cela arrive à cause de toi, très bien, à cause de ta bravoure et de ton dévouement, à cause que tu veux seulement protéger ceux autour de toi. Tout ça arrive parce que tu as montré à tout le monde qu'il est possible de se battre pour ceux qu'on aime peu importe les bizarreries. » Je fulminais comme je le faisais dans les bois avant que les trous du cul de Pacificateurs nous bloquent l'accès du seul endroit où je me sentais libre. Comme je ne peux plus le faire ici…

« Et, à cause de ça, les gens se lèvent maintenant devant ces bâtards. Ce qui les effraie à mort. Ils savent maintenant que tu donnes de l'espoir aux rebelles alors ils font leur possible pour te briser. C'est de ta faute si ces putains de sadique nous font ça depuis soixante-quinze ans et que les gens en ont marre… » Je m'interromps lorsque je l'aperçois, elle me supplie d'arrêter avec son regard. Je vois peut-être tout ça comme une bonne chose, mais elle ne voit que les gens qui se font faire du mal. Elle tient plus de sa mère qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre et j'oserai jamais le lui dire.

Je continue plus doucement, agrippant ses épaules et la faisant me regarder. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, ils t'ont lancés dans cette situation. Quand ils ont essayé de te briser, ça n'a pas marché. Alors, maintenant, ils veulent te punir. Tout vient d'eux. Tout ce que tu as fait est te battre pour survivre et protéger ceux qui te sont chers en jouant à leur Jeu. Si c'est faire quelque chose de mal, alors, être humain est mal. C'est probablement ce qui est le plus offensant pour le Capitole, car ils ne savent rien à propos du fait d'être humain. Tu n'as pas demandé à être un symbole, ils t'ont fait le devenir. Tu n'as causé rien de tout ça. Si on meurt, ce ne sera pas ta faute. »

« Mais je n'ai aucune intention de mourir dans leur petit jeu alors, quelque soit ta façon de penser, tu seras innocente. » J'essaie d'alléger mes paroles avec une blague, mais je regarde Catnip et elle ne rit pas.

Elle me regarde avec la tête légèrement penchée et ses yeux se rétrécissent comme si elle essayait d'imaginer quelque chose, (peut-être mon corps, mort, étendu sur le sol), ce qu'elle fait probablement. Essayant de voir si je crois vraiment à ce que je dis et j'y crois. Elle a confiance en mon jugement la plupart du temps, alors si j'y crois vraiment… Elle hoche la tête après un intense moment.

« Tu as raison... » Elle le dit sans y croire. « Tu as raison... » Cette fois, elle a donné un sens aux mots, je peux les voir prendre sens dans sa tête. « Ils ont fait ça parce que je ne voulais pas m'abaisser et mourir. Je ne veux pas être spéciale; je veux qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Que je puisse vivre ma vie et protéger ma famille. J'ai essayé de jouer leur Jeu et ils essaient encore de nous attraper. Ces… » Elle est bien remontée et sa voix commence à s'élever.

« Garde ta voix basse, je doute que les Pacificateurs apprécient autant ta révélation que je le fais. » Mon sourire arrogant me vaut un regard noir. Heureusement, mon commentaire a été fait juste à temps puisqu'une paire de Pacificateurs apparaît dans notre repaire isolé.

Je peux dire que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Comme nous revenions vers la partie principale de la ville, sa tête était élevée et ses pas rapides. Elle avait quelque chose en tête et ça la mettait en colère. Est-ce que c'est ce dont j'avais l'air quand je fulminais sur le Capitole dans la forêt? J'en doute; je ne pourrais être aussi joli. Elle intercepte mon regard et secoue la tête. Elle sait ce que je pense, mais si je dis le mot adorable elle me tuerait. Elle déteste ce mot et je l'utilise seulement quand je suis à l'abri. Même si ce n'est que pour un moment, je suis content que ça redevienne normal entre nous. Malheureusement, je ne peux en profiter longtemps. Je la raccompagne aux portes du village des vainqueurs. On se dit au revoir d'un signe de tête. Je la regarde s'éloigner et se diriger vers la maison de Haymitch. Je contemple ce mystère brièvement seulement, ils sont devenus proches et, comme il l'a ramené à la maison, j'ai retiré à peu près toutes les choses méchantes que j'ai dites à propos de cet homme luxuriant. (Je sais, à petit pas.)

**(Katniss)**

Je ne cogne même plus à la porte de Haymitch. De tout façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se lever pour y répondre. Alors quand je l'ai ouverte et l'ai vu debout dans la cuisine, j'ai été presque choquée par la droiture de son maintien. « Il est déjà passé 6 heure et tu peux encore tenir debout? » Sarcasme avec le sourire.

« Haha, elle est bonne celle-là chérie. Mais, bien sûr, je devais m'assurer d'avoir une vision claire quand je te verrais dans toutes ces jolies robes. » Il sait que j'adore porter des robes autant que lui.

« Tu m'as regardé? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais ces goûts. »

Son rire est encore plus forcé maintenant: « Juste pour toi. » Nos deux sourires sont tombés alors que toutes nos blagues ne peuvent plus cacher ce que chacun nous pensons. « Tu as vu? » grogne-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. « Tu as saisi ce qu'il a dit, pas vrai? »

Il fait oui de la tête: « Il n'en a pas fini avec toi encore. Le mariage n'est pas assez, c'est le point d'attraction, son erreur. Ça aura quelque chose à voir avec l'Expiation et la nouvelle règle. Soit sur tes gardes, il t'attaquera où tu t'y en attends le moins. »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Tu vas m'aider. » Je le regarde directement dans les yeux avec la même détermination qui me permettait de faire du troc.

Il roule des yeux et attrape une bouteille sur le comptoir. Sans s'embêter avec l'utilisation d'un verre, il en avale le plus qu'il peut avant de manquer d'air. Il s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main et comme son regard faiblissait par sa consommation, il dit : « Comment je sais que je n'aimerai pas ça? »

Avec un sourire ironique, je réponds: « Parce que tu es plus brillant que tu en as l'air? »


	2. La Moisson

Review en anonyme: merci à **Solène**! :D Et, il me semble que Gale commence à travailler à la mine aussitôt après son lynchage public!

Sinon...

Chapitre 2

Traduction de la fic de DBlaZe

* * *

**(Gale)**

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que les mois avant la Moisson ont filé et que ce temps a été dépensé tranquillement et en paix. Que j'ai passé la majeure partie de ce temps avec ceux que j'aime et que je me suis occupé de tout ce qui nécessitait mon attention. La moitié est vraie au moins. J'ai passé plein de temps avec Catnip (même si pas de la manière que j'aurais aimé) et je me suis occupé d'un bon nombre de choses. Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas de fin à la préparation. Il fallait que je m'assure que toutes les petites jobs essentielles que j'accomplissais le seraient toujours. J'ai montré à Rory comment en faire la majorité, j'avais son âge quand j'ai commencé à m'occuper de la famille et je n'étais pas aussi dur, le jeune est presque deux fois plus brillant que moi et il fera bien ça. (Je ne lui dirai jamais ça par contre.) Je ne lui ai pas dit la raison pour laquelle je lui mettais la pression pour qu'il apprenne tout ça, s'il savait, les choses n'en seraient que plus dures. Il l'a probablement pris du meilleur côté : il voulait alléger mon fardeau. Le jeune a toujours été trop mature pour son bien. Le problème aurait été que s'il savait, maman l'aurait su. Elle s'inquiétera bien assez en temps et lieu. Je n'ai pas besoin de prolonger ses peurs pendant des mois. Et si je lui donne tout ce temps, elle réussirait peut-être à me faire changer d'avis.

Je l'ai dit à certains, surtout à ceux pour lesquels j'accomplissais de petites jobs. Je voulais qu'ils savent que mon frère s'occuperait d'eux à partir de maintenant. Mais je leur ai seulement dit il y a peu. Les mots circulent vite dans le district; quelque chose que tu dis à peu de gens en leur faisant jurer de garder le silence a une durée secrète d'environ 3 jours. Après ça, tu pourrais aussi bien poster des pamphlets publicitaires. La seule personne à qui je l'ai dit immédiatement est mon superviseur à la mine. Il ne parle à personne, jamais, sauf pour dire à quelqu'un comment il va tous nous tuer s'il continue. Alors, j'ai pensé que mon secret était en sureté avec lui.

L'autre raison est qu'il est le seul à pourvoir m'aider. J'ai besoin de temps libre, et de beaucoup. La seule façon de faire ça était que je ne travaille pas à la mine tous les jours. Il était la personne qui me surveillait. Si je pouvais le faire me couvrir, personne ne s'en apercevrait, et je l'ai fait. Il m'a seulement dit, « Fais-leur regretter à ces bâtards du Capitole, nous serons quittes. Meurs et tu m'en devras une. » Il sait exactement mon opinion sur le fait de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Une raison de plus pour gagner. J'avais juste encore besoin d'y aller deux fois par semaine afin que les gens m'y voient. Les jours à la mine tendent à se confondre, tant qu'un mineur se pointe parfois, personne ne remarquera qu'il n'est pas toujours là. C'était correct avec moi, deux longs jours de travail cadraient parfaitement avec ce que je faisais pendant mon temps libre. De l'entraînement.

Surtout pour l'endurance, mais aussi avec quelques armes standards et sur les combats à mains nues parce que, même si je suis un combattant naturel, je n'ai pas de vraie technique. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de batailles à coup de poing quand on chasse et peu de gens veulent commencer à se battre avec moi. Catnip m'a dit un jour que la plupart des gars à l'école savaient que je chassais, ajouté à ma taille et au fait que je portais un couteau, personne ne m'achalait. Je lui ai répondu qu'ils avaient juste peurs qu'elle leur botte les fesses.

L'entraînement est ce qui donne aux Carrières leur avantage, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas? Je me battrai contre 23 autres équipes, certaines équipes faites de 2 Carrières, (pratiquement) seul avec quelqu'un à défendre. J'aurai besoin de tous les avantages que je peux avoir. Alors, je travaille avec Haymitch qui sait mon secret. (Personne ne le croirait de toute façon s'il le disait.) Il m'a donné un long regard dur quand je lui ai dit. Après quelques minutes, il a seulement dit : « je serai damné ». Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il voulait dire.

Catnip a dit que, malgré les apparences, Haymitch savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie sans lui. Cette fille préférerait se brûler la gorge plutôt que de dire qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide à voix haute, alors j'ai écouté. Je lui ai donné le bénéfice du doute et, je dois dire que, si tu passes outre son hébétement d'ivrogne, il n'est vraiment pas si mal. Et, même saoul, l'homme n'est pas aussi niais qu'il veut le faire paraître.

J'ai essayé de le surprendre quand on a commencé et, avant que je ne l'aie su, un couteau a été lancé et s'est planté à quelques pouces de ma tête. Ensuite, il a dégueulé sur mes chaussures. Mais je n'allais pas forcer ma chance deux fois dans la même journée. Après ça, j'ai commencé à respecter Haymitch un peu plus. L'homme est brillant et écoute beaucoup plus que plusieurs. Je ne pense pas que Catnip et moi ayons échangé un seul regard sans qu'il ne le sache, même quand il ne regardait pas. Impressionnant et énervant. Il se moque chaque fois que je glisse un regard vers elle. Il est bon pour trouver différents angles d'approche d'un problème. Je ne mentirais pas si je disais qu'il a probablement doublé mes chances de survie si je m'aventure près du Capitole.

L'an dernier, honnêtement, je le croyais quand j'ai dit à Catnip qu'elle était plus forte que les autres tributs. Toutes les techniques qu'on a utilisé pour nourrir nos familles étaient les mêmes qui allait la maintenir en vie dans l'Arène. Au contraire des Carrières qui s'entraînent pour le sport, on n'avait aucun repos ou de chance d'en avoir. Nos techniques se développaient parce que c'était ça ou mourir de faim. C'est une motivation puissante, croyez-moi! Un autre avantage qu'elle m'a dit avoir noté était qu'elle savait comment gérer sa faim, comment fonctionner quand tu as le ventre vide à t'en faire mal.

Sa seule faiblesse est devenue apparente dans sa lutte avec Clove. Quand la bagarre se faisait face-à-face, elle n'était pas assez forte pour se défendre. Et comme on se défend un peu de la même façon – même si notre force brute varie – je sais que j'ai besoin de m'améliorer rapidement. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est Haymitch qui me comprend parfaitement ou si nous sommes similaires, mais les choses qu'il m'a apprises en peu de temps me semblaient une seconde nature chez moi. C'était comme si j'apprenais des trucs de moi-même. Sauf que Haymitch est un fan des genoux et des coudes.

Il m'a dit un jour : « Une bataille consiste à balancer tout ce que tu peux sur l'adversaire, spécialement ce qu'il ne voit pas venir. Tout le monde portera attention a tes mains et certains vont se méfier de tes pieds, mais peu s'occuperont de surveiller tes coudes. »

« C'est parce qu'ils ne vont pas très loin. » Je bouge mon coude pour démontrer. « Tu vois? Pas beaucoup de portée. »

Haymitch se lève et me fait face : « C'est le point justement, un poing est bien quand tu es à un bras de distance mais… » il se rapproche d'un pas, « mais dans un combat rapproché, il ne fonctionne pas si bien. » Il me frappe avec son poing et il a raison; ça ne m'a presque rien fait à part me pousser en arrière sans réelle force. « Maintenant ça… » Il se place à côté de moi et me donne un bon coup de coude sur le menton. Après que je me sois relevé et assuré que ma mâchoire tenait le coup, il a finit : « … très efficace à courte portée et peu le maîtrise. Ça sauvera ta vie, gamin. »

J'ai appris beaucoup avec cette méthode, surtout à voir comment elle marchait sur moi. Au début, j'ai pensé que Haymitch m'utilisait seulement comme sac de frappe, pour laisser sortir sa frustration. Mais après, il m'a expliqué qu'il ne m'enseignait pas seulement les mouvements, il me montrait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient à l'adversaire. Quasiment tout ce qu'il m'a montré ruinent les chances de l'ennemi de contre-attaquer. Haymitch connaissait plein de points faibles, moi aussi maintenant.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne suis pas nerveux à propos de la Moisson. Ce qui est amusant parce que je sais que je serai choisi. Peut-être que c'est le truc : savoir et ne pas douter.

* * *

**(Prim)**

J'ai affreusement peur, c'est seulement ma deuxième Moisson et mon nom a déjà été pigé l'an dernier. Mais cette fois, Kat ne sera pas là pour me protéger. Wow, c'est bizarre de juste le penser. Kat est toujours là pour me protéger. Elle s'est portée volontaire pour moi et, même si elle me l'avait promis, je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas revenir. J'ai peut-être été protégée, mais personne venant de la Veine ne peut se permettre le luxe d'être naïf. Mais elle revenue, elle est une vainqueur. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne peut participer à la Moisson, personne ne prendra ma place. Elle n'a même pas essayé de me rassurer cette année. Probablement à cause que l'an dernier, elle avait essayé de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, que mon nom n'était là qu'une seule fois. Encore, mon nom n'est là qu'une seule fois, mais je ne la blâme pas pour ne pas l'avoir dit.

Marchant dans le district, je peux sentir le regard des commerçants me regardant avec des yeux emplis de compassion et de pitié. Ces regards ne sont pas que pour moi, mais pour tous les enfants. Tous habillés de leur plus beau vêtement, attendant nerveusement le temps d'aller s'entasser sur la place principale. Je ne le supporte pas.

Je vois M. Mellark, le père de Peeta. Il me salue de la porte de la boulangerie. « Hey Prim, comment va ta mère? » Il pose la question, mais il sait la réponse. Il est un bon monsieur, me glissant toujours des douceurs. Je vois de qui Peeta tient sa gentillesse.

« Elle va bien, on a été très occupé. » Aucun besoin de lui dire qu'elle est une boule de nerfs. Le nouveau Pacificateur a fait en sorte que nous n'étions pas en pénurie de patients. Je ne peux pas dire ça à voix haute, mais le père de Peeta comprend.

« Souhaites-lui le meilleur de ma part. » Il me sourit et me donne un petit sac rempli de biscuits encore tout chauds. Avec un sourire plus peiné, il ajoute : « Bonne chance. » Normalement, les gens disent 'Que la chance soit avec toi' mais, pour certaines raisons, personne à l'extérieur du Capitole ne le fait.

J'habite pratiquement à côté de l'hôtel de justice, mais je ne pouvais juste pas y aller directement. Même s'il y a plein de travail, maman ne voudrait pas me laisser aider alors j'ai quitté la maison parce que rester assise à regarder le temps filer va me rendre folle. Alors, quand le temps arrive, je me dirige vers la place principale et, 5 minutes après, la Moisson commence.

Effie Trinket s'approche du microphone comme toujours. Elle est ridiculement attifée et, comme d'habitude, ses cheveux sont de la même couleur qu'une citrouille et elle est la seule personne enthousiaste aux environs. Elle s'exclame et rit au fil de son discours. Kat dit que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, juste stupide. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'une personne qui prend autant plaisir à voir des enfants mourir ne peut pas être bonne.

Comme l'année dernière, ses mots me semblent venir de loin, ils ne captent pas mon attention. Mes pensées dérivent vers les images des Jeux que j'ai regardés, vers les tributs que j'ai vus être tué. Sauf que j'étais toujours celle qui mourrait. Je serre mes bras autour de moi, mais chasse toute larme de mes yeux. Je les lève et vois Kat me regarder. En tant que vainqueur, elle est sur l'estrade avec Peeta, Haymitch et Effie. J'essaie de lui sourire, mais je suis sûre que ça ne ressemble pas à ça pour elle. Je peux le dire parce que son regard est un mélange de désespoir et de compassion. Si je continue à la regarder, je vais me mettre à pleurer alors je me mets à chercher dans l'assemblée un visage familier et je suis surprise de trouver Gale retourner mon regard.

De façon compréhensible, son visage est sérieux, ses épaules tremblent un peu et il me fait un sourire triste. Il se retourne pour regarder l'estrade, ce que je fais aussi. Finalement, le moment arrive.

« Pour le 75e anniversaire de la rébellion, pour rappeler à tous ceux assez fou pour s'opposer au Capitole qu'ils apportent seulement la mort à ceux qu'ils aiment. Chaque tribut qui sera choisi aura à choisir son partenaire d'un âge éligible à la Moisson et du sexe opposé qui le rejoindra dans l'Arène. » Madame Trinket chante quasiment ces mots horrible. Comment peuvent-ils demander à quelqu'un de faire ça? De choisir un être aimé pour l'amener à la mort. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas à aimer celui que vous choisirez, mais plus vous êtes proche moins il vous haïra de l'avoir choisi. Tu n'auras pas un bon coéquipier si ce n'est pas le cas et, avec tous ces gens dans l'Arène, tu ne cracheras pas sur de l'aide.

Des larmes me viennent presqu'aux yeux quand j'y pense. Je les retiens et j'écoute l'accent ridicule de madame Trinket alors qu'elle s'approche du contenant avec les noms. « Comme d'habitude, les filles en premier. » Elle met sa main dans le bol aux noms et les brasse un peu. Après une seconde, elle en sort un petit morceau de papier blanc avec tellement de précaution qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était une bombe. D'une certaine manière, ce l'est.

Je ferme les yeux, mon corps devient rigide et, peu importe comment j'essaie, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Je suis pétrifiée dans un moment de terrifiante angoisse, jusqu'au moment où elle commence à parler. Les yeux fermés, je l'entends parfaitement : « Le tribut féminin du district 12 cette année est… » Elle prend une profonde respiration, probablement, en ouvrant le papier. Je m'attends à entendre sa voix chantante lire avec une joie à peine dissimulée le nom quand, au lieu de ça, je l'entends dire dans un filet de voix : « Primrose Everdeen. » Et, juste comme la dernière fois, je ne peux rien faire à part me tenir debout.

Je me sens comme si quelqu'un aspirait tout mon air. Ça leur a pris un certain temps à me trouver mais, bientôt, tous les yeux du district sont sur moi et soudainement je me mets à suer. Quelqu'un me pousse en avant lorsque madame Trinket répète mon nom. Même s'ils semblent à des kilomètres de distance, mes pieds s'approchent de l'estrade. C'est comme la dernière fois. Une partie de moi s'attend presque à entendre Katniss crier mon nom et me sauver, mais l'autre partie sait qu'il n'y aura personne pour me sauver. C'est à ce moment que mes yeux l'ont cherchée sur l'estrade. Elle se tient avec le visage le plus rigide qu'elle peut produire. Si ce n'était des profondes tracées de larmes sur ses joues, elle aurait même pu tromper quelqu'un. La voir se battre pour être forte pour moi me tue, mais ça m'aide aussi à avancer.

Je me rends finalement jusqu'à l'estrade; malgré qu'il n'y ait que quelques marches, je trouve leur montée presqu'impossible. Quand je réussis, Effie se penche vers moi et me place près d'elle. Toujours aussi joyeuse que d'habitude même si elle m'envoie à la mort. Je décide maintenant que, malgré tout ce que Kat peut dire, je DÉTESTE cette femme. C'est la première personne que j'ai jamais détestée, mais maintenant me semble un bon moment pour commencer. Ça me répugne lorsqu'elle passe ses bras autour de moi et m'emmène devant le microphone.

« Alors, maintenant mademoiselle Everdeen, c'est le temps de choisir qui tu emmèneras avec toi… alors qui sera le garçon chanceux? » Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, qu'elle ait utilisé le terme « garçon chanceux » ou qu'elle y croit.

Non, ce n'est rien des deux. C'est plutôt ce qui va arriver lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que je ne peux le faire. Je ne choisirai pas quelqu'un pour mourir avec moi. J'ai vu ce que le Jeu peut faire en première loge avec Kat, et elle a gagné. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'il n'y avait pas de gagnant, tout le monde mourrait dans l'Arène. Après avoir vu ce que les Jeux lui avaient fait, je sais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Alors comment puis-je emmener quelqu'un avec moi dans cette place horrible? C'est impossible, je ne peux pas, je ne le ferai pas, je préfère mourir. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser me fusiller pour désobéissance, comme ça je serai déjà morte. Mais ils choisiront probablement quelqu'un d'autre et le fera choisir. Qu'est-ce que je…

« Je suis son partenaire. » Les mots se sont élevés du silence, me sortant brusquement de mes pensées. J'étais trop surprise pour noter à qui la voix appartenait et les larmes dans mes yeux rendaient ma vision floue. Je ne peux imaginer qui ferait ça pour moi. Ma première pensée est pour Rory et les larmes se mettent à couler encore plus. Non, pitié non…

« Je m'excuse jeune homme, les volontaires ne sont pas acceptés. J'ai peur qu'elle ait à choisir. » Elle se tourne vers moi : « Donc mademoiselle Everdeen, voulez-vous cette jeune personne comme partenaire? »

J'essuie mes yeux et les lève pour voir qui il est et, quand je l'ai fait, je ne suis pas fière d'admettre que, pendant une seconde, j'ai remercié le ciel. Parce que si quelqu'un dans le district 12 peut me sauver, c'est lui. Puis, je me souviens de toutes les personnes qui dépendent déjà de lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer la tête, n'y croyant pas. « Gale… non… » Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un murmure.

Il me sourit doucement avec tout le poids du monde dans ses yeux. J'ai déjà vu ce regard dans les yeux de ma mère quand elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et n'était pas sûre de la survie de son patient. Je sais qu'il comprend ce qu'il est en train de faire, son hochement de tête bref me signifie que c'est correct. Mais je ne peux pas. Je me retourne et regarde ma sœur. Elle a le même regard que Gale et articule silencieusement « c'est correct ».

Comment peut-elle croire que c'est correct? Elle veut que je choisisse Gale qui subvient à sa famille entière et qui est son meilleur ami. C'est alors que la réponse évidente me frappe : il le fait pour elle. Je le regarde encore et je peux voir sa détermination, ce qui me fait détester mon indécision. Je me décide alors et fais la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais fait. « Je choisis Gale Hawthorne. »

* * *

**(Katniss)**

Même si je savais que ça allait arriver, je ne peux respirer. Prim est sur l'estrade, Gale s'avance pour la rejoindre; ça me semble surréel et ils sont seulement à 5 pieds de moi. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et il me fait un clin d'œil, un petit sourire satisfait et arrogant, caché à l'assemblée et à Prim, aux lèvres comme il monte sur l'estrade. Il est juste pour moi et je connais ce regard. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu?_ Il se tourne vers Prim et son visage se radoucit. Il ignore les essais d'Effie pour le diriger vers l'endroit où il doit se tenir, se penche vers Prim et la serre dans ses bras. Ses bras minuscules enlacent son cou musculeux et sa tête repose sur son épaule. Il fait plus de 6 pieds de haut et, avec son temps passé à la mine et son entraînement, il est taillé dans la pierre, tandis que Prim, avec ses 4'10 et ses moins de 100 lbs, ressemble à une poupée entre ses bras.

Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il pense aussi parce qu'il se lève la serrant encore contre lui. Ses pieds pendent à une bonne distance du sol. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je ne peux entendre ce qu'il lui dit. Puis, il la prend et la met sur ses épaules sans effort. Son corps complet tient sur une seule de ses épaules. Elle baisse la tête, le regarde, regarde l'assemblée ensuite et… souris et salue? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Gale se retourne vers moi et ses yeux se rétrécissent pendant une seconde, sa tête se penche légèrement dans notre langage personnel : _impressionnée?_

Je secoue la tête et souris narquoisement. On n'avait pas planifié ça, mais Gale a déjà commencé les Jeux. Et, oui, d'une manière très impressionnante. Peeta semble le penser aussi et, considérant comment ces deux là ne s'aiment pas, ça en dit beaucoup.

Effie revient au microphone, sentant probablement que laisser Gale se tenir où il le voulait serait plus facile. « Quel couple adorable, n'est-ce pas? Primrose Everdeen et Gale Hawthorne. » Elle les présente mais continue rapidement: « Maintenant pour les garçons. » Sa main plonge dans le bol et sélectionne avec soin un autre morceau de papier. « Le tribut masculin de cette année est Jacob Winston. » Pour être honnête, je suis probablement le pire mentor de l'histoire parce que j'ai entendu son nom deux secondes auparavant et que je l'ai déjà oublié.

Il monte et quand Effie lui demande son choix, il hésite seulement un moment et dit: « Sara Turrance. » Je vois la fille sortir de l'assemblée et je note avec surprise qu'elle est très calme pour quelqu'un venant d'être choisi aux Jeux. Je peux dire qu'elle a peur, mais elle n'est pas en colère ou surprise d'avoir été choisie. J'imagine qu'ils avaient passé un accord auparavant. La fille marche lentement comme elle s'avance vers l'estrade. Je remarque qu'elle est, comme le garçon, un enfant de marchand : cheveux blond, yeux bleus et belle peau. Elle semble un peu trop mince ce qui est surprenant considérant qu'elle vient de a ville et la nourriture supplémentaire que ma victoire a amenée au district cette année. Lui, il est de taille moyenne et fait un bon travail pour masquer sa terreur. Mais je connais trop bien ce regard.

Quand elle est finalement montée sur l'estrade, Effie l'a présenté à l'assemblée. « Notre paire finale : Jacob Winston et Sara Turrance. » Elle commence à applaudir et personne ne se joint à elle. Puis, certains Pacificateurs à l'arrière en forcent quelques-uns à applaudir. Effie nous demande ensuite de la rejoindre sur le devant de l'estrade. On a besoin de se montrer pour les caméras, bien sûr. Je suis Peeta alors qu'il avance et, comme il passe devant le bol de la Moisson, je lui donne une petite poussée le rapprochant encore plus. Je glisse ma main dans le bol, m'assurant que personne ne me voit, alors que je prends une demi-douzaine de noms et les range rapidement dans ma poche.

Après qu'Effie soit satisfaite du temps qu'on a passé devant la camera, elle a fini comme toujours: « Joyeux Hunger Games et que le sort soit avec vous. » Un autre tour d'applaudissement forcé. Puis, Effie commence à guider tout le monde vers l'arrière et à débarquer de l'estrade. Mais, encore une fois, Gale l'ignore complètement. Il fait un pas en avant et Prim et lui porte lentement trois doigts à leur lèvre. Quand ils lèvent leur main vers l'assemblée, ils sont imités par chacune des personnes du district. Notre salut est devenu encore plus significatif depuis l'an dernier et on peut sentir le poids du geste dans l'air.

Un couple de Pacificateurs s'avance et, pour une seconde, je crains le pire. _Peuvent-ils tuer un tribut ici? _Mais Gale ne leur en laisse pas la chance; il baisse sa main et descend de l'estrade. J'expire réalisant à ce moment que je retenais ma respiration et, comme nous descendons de l'estrade, je me tourne pour regarder Gale. Il débarque Prim de sur ses épaules, la tient dans ses bras une seconde et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et quand il la pose par terre, elle le regarde avec une question presque désespérée dans les yeux. Il lui fait un sourire rassurant. Un de ceux que j'ai déjà vu sauf qu'il est encore plus profond, plus doux. Soudainement, il me rappelle mon père. Je ne sais pas si elle pense à ça ou est réconfortée par son sourire, mais Prim se relaxe entre ses bras et quand il la relâche, elle lui sourit et le serre encore dans ses bras. Au lieu de courir vers moi comme je m'y en attendais, elle reste près de Gale, si proche en fait qu'il la prend par l'épaule et la fait bouger avec lui. Encore, je pense à mon père.

Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre tant que ça, il est en charge de sa famille depuis des années. Il est la figure la plus près de celle d'un père que la petite Posy ait jamais connue et, à ses yeux à lui, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de différences. Il est confortable dans son rôle de gardien et, présentement, c'est exactement ce dont Prim a besoin. Ça me frappe pour la millième fois de voir comment il se sacrifie pour moi. Et ce que le perdre va faire à sa famille. Je doute qu'ils me pardonnent un jour, moi, je ne le ferais pas.

Je ne les attends pas pour qu'ils me rejoignent; ils ont besoin de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble avant d'entrer dans l'Arène. Au lieu de ça, dès que nous sortons de l'hôtel de justice, je m'excuse et vais aux toilettes. Je verrouille la porte derrière moi et atteins mes poches. J'y prends le paquet de petits papiers et les place sur le comptoir. Ils me semblent sales dans mes mains. Ça me prend un moment pour retrouver les nerfs d'en ouvrir un mais, après avoir ouvert le premier, je me retrouve à tous les ouvrir rapidement découvrant leur écriture. Chacune dit un nom, le même nom : Primrose Everdeen.

Je sors alors une liste de jurons à rendre Gale jaloux. Je jette tous les papiers, sauf un, dans la poubelle et quitte les toilettes. À l'extérieur, je vais directement à l'encontre de Haymitch qui, Dieu merci, est plus sobre que d'ordinaire pour une Moisson. Je lui remets le morceau de papier : « Si je n'étais pas sûre avant, je le suis maintenant. »


	3. Au revoir et bonjour!

Chapitre 3 de la traduction de la fic de DBlaZe! :D

* * *

**(Gale)**

Je ne peux mentir, je me sens très satisfait de moi-même en ce moment. Je pense au petit show qu'on a donné lorsque je l'ai mise sur mes épaules. Quand j'avais vu Prim sur l'estrade, elle semblait terrifiée. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache qu'elle serait en sécurité avec moi, et que le Capitole le sache aussi. Posy adorait quand je faisais ça, je l'avais donc fait spontanément. J'avais regardé Prim et, même si elle est plus grosse que Posy, cela me semblait naturel. Bien sûr, Effie Trinket n'a que ça à la bouche alors qu'on se rend à l'hôtel de justice. Heureusement, je dois aller à la chambre pour mes dernières visites personnelles, alors, je n'ai pas à l'entendre très longtemps.

« Hey Prim, on doit aller à nos chambres maintenant, mais on se voit bientôt okay? » Elle parait encore terrifiée, mais je la vois combattre sa peur.

« Okay… » Elle lève la tête, me regarde et me sourit, d'un sourire plutôt absent. Ça me tue de voir un air comme ça sur son visage. Cette petite fille est la définition même de l'innocence et, maintenant que cette pureté est sur le point d'être altérée ou détruite, elle le sait. Je regarde autour de moi et cherche Katniss; je ne la vois pas. J'étais surpris qu'elle ne prenne pas Prim dans ses bras à la seconde où on est descendu de l'estrade et je ne peux imaginer où elle est présentement.

« Je ne sais pas où ta sœur est, mais ta chambre est juste là alors va l'y attendre, elle sera là bientôt. » Je mets ma main sur son épaule et la pousse gentiment vers la porte.

Je la regarde faire quelques pas, puis, elle se retourne vers moi: « Gale... » Elle s'arrête pour une seconde avec un air étrange sur le visage, comme si elle essayait de comprendre tout ça. Des larmes commencent à se former aux coins de ses yeux et ils sont très bleus lorsqu'elle me regarde. « Merci » C'est le mot le plus lourd de sens que je n'ai jamais entendu; il me pèse dans la poitrine. Et il vient de la lumineuse, petite Primrose Everdeen. Je peux rester rigide à la penser de ma propre mort, mais cette petite fille me brise le cœur en un instant. Je hais le Capitole juste un peu plus.

J'acquiesce, je ne pense pas que ma voix aurait été aussi ferme que j'aurais aimé. Mais je réussis à lui sourire et lui faire un signe de la main avant de retourner dans ma chambre. J'y ai un peu de temps pour moi et j'en suis heureux. Même si ça ne fait que quelques minutes, une éternité semble s'être écoulée depuis la Moisson. Si le temps passe vite quand tu as du plaisir, le contraire est aussi vrai j'imagine.

Maintenant que je suis seul, je me rends compte que je ne stresse pas autant que je pensais le faire. Je supposais que je serais totalement paniqué comme Catnip, elle est aussi dure que moi après tout. Bien sûr, j'avais eu du temps pour me faire à l'idée mais, même à ça, je pensais qu'une fois ici, je craquerais. La partie la plus dure a vraiment été de m'avancer, de faire le premier pas. C'était ma dernière chance de m'en sortir, mais je n'ai hésité qu'une seule seconde. Je savais que Katniss prendrait soin de ma famille peu importe ce qui arriverait. Alors, peu importe comment ça les blesse, je dois le faire. De plus, si tout va bien, nous serons riche aussi, habitant dans le village des vainqueurs, et j'aurai sauvé Prim. Heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps hein? Je sais que c'est une connerie, mais je me laisse le loisir de la penser.

À la seconde où la porte s'ouvre, je réalise que je n'ai pas passé assez de temps à réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire. Posy traverse la pièce comme une flèche et enterre sa tête dans ma poitrine. Je ne crois pas qu'elle comprend parfaitement tout ça encore, mais elle sait que je m'en vais et que je ne reviendrai peut-être pas, ce qui est suffisant pour elle. « Ne pars pas » me dit-elle faiblement au-travers ses larmes. Je le serre, la berçant gentiment. Je n'essaie pas de lui expliquer, elle ne comprendrait pas.

Rory la suit essayant de son plus fort de ressembler à l'homme que je veux qu'il soit. Son visage est impassible, sa posture droite. Il entre dans la pièce comme un homme ayant un devoir. Il ne fait pas une mauvaise job; malheureusement, ses efforts sont ruinés par le fait qu'il porte mes anciens vêtements deux fois trop grands pour lui. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il me fait un bref hochement de tête. Par contre, il semble être incapable de me regarder; ses yeux étudient le plancher.

Vick entre avec ma mère et c'est évident qu'il pleurait, mais il fait de son mieux pour le cacher. Il se cache derrière ma mère et, plutôt que de venir me voir, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils aussitôt qu'il est dans la pièce. Il ne peut pas vraiment me regarder non plus; chaque fois qu'il essaie, je vois des larmes couler. Je ne le blâme pas, le gamin n'a que 10 ans. Juste assez vieux pour comprendre, trop jeune pour réussir à gérer tout ça.

Ma mère, en revanche, ne regarde nulle part sauf dans ma direction. Quand je pose Posy par terre et me redresse, elle se pend immédiatement à mes jambes. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer. Grossière erreur. Parce que j'ai la mâchoire ouverte quand ma mère me frappe en pleine face avec tout ce qu'elle a.

Posy sursaute et les garçons nous fixent les yeux écarquillés. J'attrape ma mâchoire pour être sûr que ma bouche fonctionne encore; pour une petite femme elle frappe, avec surprise, comme un homme. Toutes ces années de dur labeur ont fait de ma mère une femme formidable. Quand elle se rapproche et me regarde fixement, je me retrouve à reculer automatiquement. « Par l'Enfer, à quoi tu pensais? » Je m'attendais à une question du genre, je n'avais juste pas vu le coup venir.

« Maman, je... » est tout ce que je réussis à sortir avant qu'elle m'enveloppe dans une étreinte. Ses bras sont tellement serrés autour de mon cou que, pour une seconde, je me demande si ma tête ne va pas tomber. Mais elle relâche sa prise et me repousse me retenant par les épaules.

« Ne parle pas, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. » Elle le sait aussi. Elle est celle m'ayant dit que j'aimais Katniss. J'avais essayé de le nier durant des années et elle riait de moi. Maman comprend les choses; elle passe tellement de temps à regarder les autres qu'elle en vient à les connaître mieux qu'eux-mêmes. Je suis un de ceux-là.

Comme je ne peux aborder le pourquoi, je vais y aller avec le comment. Comme dans comment survivront-ils. « Les Everdeen vont prendre soin de vous. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Katniss. Et je ne veux pas vous voir vous sentir, une seule seconde, comme si vous leur deviez quelque chose. Je fais ça pour eux et ils prendront soin de vous pour moi. On est de la même famille depuis des années, le Capitole nous dit cousins mais il n'en sait même pas la moitié. » Je combats mes propres larmes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dire ces paroles à ma mère me tue.

Comme toujours, elle comprend et fait un pas vers l'arrière. « Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de nous, nous serons bien. Tu t'occupes seulement de revenir à la maison. Que vous deux, vous reveniez à la maison. » Elle me regarde dans les yeux et prend mon visage entre ses mains. « Tu as grandis en un tellement bel homme, je suis fière de toi. Et il le serait aussi. » Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez sérieuse, ma mère mentionnant mon père m'indiquait que ce l'était.

« Nous reviendrons. » dis-je comme elle enroule ses bras autour de moi encore. À ce moment, les Pacificateurs entrent pour nous dire que cette visite est finie. Ma mère me regarde une dernière fois et essaie de sourire. Je détache Posy de mes jambes et, à travers ses larmes, je lui murmure que tout ira bien. Ma mère la prend ensuite; je n'aurais jamais eu le cœur de la repousser.

Vick apparaît devant moi et m'enlace de ses bras une seconde. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux et le pousse un peu pour qu'il puisse lever la tête et me regarder. « Tu prends soin de ta sœur, si quelque chose lui arrive pendant que je serai parti… » et je lui fais un regard disant qu'il ne veut vraiment pas savoir ce que je ferai. Il essuie ses yeux, me donne un regard de pure détermination et hoche la tête en quittant la pièce, prenant Posy des bras à maman. Je pense que je viens de donner à mon frère, accidentellement, une mission dans la vie. C'en est une putain d'importante et je sais qu'il est à la hauteur.

Cependant, je suis plus surpris par Rory. Il fait un signe à ma mère et demande une minute de plus auprès de moi. Après avoir refermé la porte, il me regarde. Ses yeux sont perdus quelque part, loin de cette pièce. Sa voix semble à la même distance, comme si se rapprocher le perdrait. « Tu savais. » Il a à peine murmuré la première fois et, quand je ne réponds pas, il le dit plus fort avec de légers tremblements dans sa voix. « Tu savais, pas vrai? »

Il n'a pas à le dire, je sais de quoi il parle. Considérant le poids dont je me décharge sur ses épaules, il mérite de savoir la vérité. Pour ne pas mentionner ses sentiments pour une certaine jeune blonde. « Je n'étais pas certain. Mais ouais, je savais. »

Ses poings se ferment à ses côtés, mais sa voix demeure claire et contrôlée. « C'est pourquoi tu m'as montré à faire tous les petits travaux supplémentaires que tu faisais? »

« Oui, les Everdeen vont s'assurer que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, mais je ne veux pas que vous dépendiez d'eux pour tout. Aussi, certaines personnes auront besoin de quelqu'un pour faire ce que je faisais et que tout marche bien. » Peut-être que si je m'explique, il comprendra.

« Et c'est pourquoi tu passais tant de temps avec Katniss et Haymitch Abernathy? » Putain, pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être si brillant, il retient ça de maman. Je jure que c'est un miracle que ce soit resté secret.

« Entraînement » dis-je, acquiesçant.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? » Sa voix perd un peu son côté tranchant.

« Deux raisons, la première maman. Tu n'aurais pu le garder pour toi plus de 10 secondes devant elle. »

« La seconde? » Encore plus d'émotions pointe dans sa voix.

« Tu sais la deuxième raison. » Je lui fais un regard accusateur et il regarde au loin avec un air coupable. « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait? Pris ma place en tant que son partenaire? Après quoi, vous mourrez tout les deux? Ou, encore mieux, tu lui aurais dit? Ruinant ainsi ses derniers mois de paix? Quel bien y avait-il à ce que tu le saches? » Je suis presqu'en colère en disant la dernière phrase.

Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. « Je ne sais pas okay! » qu'il me crie, pratiquement. « Peut-être as-tu raison et peut-être que rien en aurait résulté de bon, mais au moins j'aurais pu être en mesure de lui dire que je l'aime. »

C'est aussi puissant que le coup à ma mère, mais quelque chose me dit que cette claque sur la gueule, je vais m'en rappeler plus longtemps. J'avais ressenti la même chose au départ de Katniss l'an dernier. « Je suis désolé Rory. Je le suis vraiment. » Je secoue la tête... « Tu peux encore le lui dire si tu veux, ou lui dire quand on reviendra. » Je vais vers lui, mets ma main sur son épaule et essaie de lui faire mon meilleur sourire confiant.

« Mais Gale… » commence-t-il et je vois de la défaite dans ses yeux. Il est trop brillant pour son propre bien, il connait les jeux du hasard. Mais il devrait ME connaître davantage.

« Mais quoi? Tu sais combien résistant je suis. Tu sais comment bien je peux chasser et, maintenant, tu sais que je me préparais pour ça. As-tu déjà vu un tribut que tu penses qu'il pourrait me tuer? » Je ne sais pas qui j'essaie de convaincre, mais les mots sortent de façon très convaincante.

« Non... » admet-il avec réticence, mais il ajoute « Mais tu feras face à des équipes, et il y aura les Carrières. Sans mentionner que, même si tu peux veiller sur toi, qu'adviendra-t-il de Prim? » Sa voix s'est faite suppliante maintenant. Sa peur est claire dans son expression.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Prim. J'ai promis à Katniss qu'elle reviendrait à la maison. Tu sais que je ne la laisserai jamais tombé. » Un rire sans joie sort de ma bouche comme je dis ça.

Il ne semble toujours pas convaincu, mais me donne un regard de compréhension. « Tu es mieux de ne pas me laisser tomber. » Il me tend la main pour serrer la mienne et je l'attire dans mes bras.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber non plus, tu es mieux de prendre soin d'eux. » C'est la première fois qu'on montre tant d'émotions en tant que frère. C'est court mais profond et, si vous demandez à l'un de nous deux, il jurera que ce n'est jamais arrivé.

* * *

**(Prim)**

Je sursaute lorsque la porte se referme derrière moi et, soudain, j'ai tellement peur que je commence à pleurer. Gale m'a vraiment fait oublier pendant une minute. Non pas oublier, mais croire. Il m'a fait croire que tout se déroulerait bien. Mais ce ne le sera pas, bien. Je vais aux Hunger Games. Gale fera de son mieux pour me protéger et, si quelqu'un peut réussir ça, c'est lui. Mais même à ça… il y a de bonnes chances que je meure d'ici quelques semaines.

Je sursaute encore au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et, quand je me tourne et tombe dans le regard de ma sœur, je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler. Je ne fais pas de bruit, je me tiens juste immobile et elles coulent de mes yeux. Même quand Kat court vers moi et m'enlace de ses bras, je ne dis rien. La réalité de ce qui m'arrivait m'avait figée.

« Hey mon petit canard, tout ira bien. Tu vas t'en sortir. » Ses paroles sonnent comme si elle y croyait. Je peux savoir quand elle ment, ou quand elle tente de me cacher quelque chose, mais elle ne le fait pas en ce moment. Ça me fait me sentir un peu mieux, mais pas beaucoup, juste assez néanmoins pour défiger mes bras et les enrouler autour d'elle.

« J'ai peur Kat » dis-je, mon visage sur sa poitrine. Mes larmes mouillent sa chemise mais, si ça la dérange, elle n'en dit rien. Elle fait juste me tenir et me laisse pleurer.

« Je sais, je l'étais aussi. Mais tu seras correcte. » Sa voix est égale et gentille, je suis surprise de la voir si calme. Je me recule un peu et regarde son visage. Il n'est pas aussi neutre que sa voix, elle semble… en colère. Je n'ai pas la chance de lui demander pourquoi que la porte s'ouvre et, en un instant, ma mère traverse la pièce et me prend dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas à la Moisson, après l'an dernier, elle a dit qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter encore. Je ne pourrais pas la blâmer. En plus, il y a plein de patients à la maison qui ont besoin de soins alors même les Pacificateurs n'ont rien objecté.

« Pas encore. Pas toi aussi. » Ma mère ne peut se retenir comme Kat. « Ils sont venus et m'ont dit... Je n'ai pas voulu les croire. Mais... Mais... Pas toi aussi. » Je tiens ma mère plus qu'elle ne me retient présentement à vrai dire. Comme elle se laisse tomber sur les genoux, je prends ses mains et la regarde dans les yeux. Soudainement, une vague de calme me frappe, je me sens comme si je traitais un patient : tout me semble loin mais clair et toute peur s'est envolée.

Maman m'a dit un jour que c'était le cadeau d'un vrai guérisseur que de regagner une clarté d'esprit quand les autres en ont besoin. C'est ce qui leur permet de s'occuper de tout et de garder leur focus même quand leurs mains soignent. C'est ce qui les aide à regarder dans les yeux des hommes mourant avec le sourire en leur disant qu'ils peuvent dormir et ne pas perdre la tête. C'est bizarre de le ressentir aussi clairement. Maman dit que je suis une guérisseuse-née, mais maman nous dit toujours des choses gentilles. Maintenant, en réconfortant ma mère, je sais vraiment qu'elle disait vrai. Quand mon instinct de la réconforter prend le dessus, mes propres problèmes et mes peurs disparaissent. Dommage que ça ne dure pas.

« Tout ira bien maman. Katniss ne laissera rien m'arriver, elle ne le fait jamais. Et tu le sais. Gale aussi me protégera, tu verras. » Elle contrôle ses hoquets et lève vers moi un visage plein de larmes, elle réussit à me sourire faiblement.

« Ma petite fille, tu es devenue si forte. » Je vois de la fierté à travers ses larme et elle se redresse un peu avant d'ajouter, « Tu représentes tout pour moi, je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. » Maintenant, on se retient l'une l'autre mais moins de larmes s'écoulent. On reste juste comme ça un long moment. Nous disant des choses à l'oreille. Elle me fait promettre d'être prudente et d'écouter Gale. Elle me fait répéter cette dernière plusieurs fois.

On ne se sépare pas jusqu'à ce que les Pacificateurs arrivent et les emmènent.

Kat me dit qu'elle me verra dans le train et fait de son mieux pour me faire un sourire rassurant.

Maman, cependant, m'agrippe par les épaules et me fixe comme lorsqu'on fait de sérieux traitements. « Écoutes-moi, n'essaies pas de te battre contre eux. Tu dois laisser Gale te protéger, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux rien faire. Il sera blessé, il sera fatigué, tu devras être là pour le supporter. Rappelles-toi alors tes entraînements, rappelles-toi les herbes, rappelles-toi les vieilles méthodes. Tu n'auras pas de bons outils à ta disposition mais, avec un peu d'aide de Dame Nature, tu pourras te construire ce dont tu as besoin. » Ma mère ne connait peut-être rien au combat, mais elle connait la médecine. Je lui ressemble beaucoup plus que Katniss de ce côté. Elle a raison, si je survis à tout ça, ce sera en m'assurant que Gale est à 100% tout le temps.

« Je sais, je ferai de mon mieux. » lui dis-je comme elle s'approche pour une dernière embrassade. « Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime tellement mon petit ange. S'il te plait, reviens-moi. » Sa voix est suppliante et tremblante.

« Je vais le faire, je te le promets. » Je dis ces mots, sans aucune assurance derrière. Mon destin n'est plus entre mes mains en ce moment et je le sais.

Ensuite, les Pacificateurs nous séparent et je me retrouve seule encore. Heureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en rendre compte qu'il y a un coup frappé à la porte et je vois les Hawthorne quand elle s'ouvre. Posy et Vick courent vers moi et m'enlacent chacun de leur côté. J'étais comme une grande sœur pour eux durant la majeure partie de leur vie et je les aime tous les deux. Je les serre dans mes bras et les remercie silencieusement de me donner quelqu'un pour qui m'inquiéter autre que moi-même.

**(Gale)**

Comme je m'assis sur un des fauteuils dispendieux et que je me penche vers l'arrière, je me sens bizarrement en paix. Même si je vais mourir, je ne laisserai pas ces bâtards m'atteindre. Je connais parfaitement le jeu mental qui se joue. J'y ai pensé chaque seconde où Katniss était partie, l'an dernier, et ce que j'avais manqué, elle m'avait raconté. J'avais passé la majorité de mon temps, l'an dernier, à analyser le Capitole avant même de savoir que j'irais au Jeu. J'aime connaître mes proies, ou dans mon cas mon ennemi, c'est une des choses à laquelle je suis le meilleur. Avec un peu de chance, ça me mettra un pas devant tous les autres tributs et le Capitole. Alors peut-être, seulement peut-être… Mes plans présomptueux pour la domination du monde sont coupés courts, ce qui est probablement bien parce que si je vais trop loin, je commencerai à trouver des trous dans ma propre logique.

Je me lève pour faire face à la porte qui s'ouvre et vois madame Everdeen. Je ne pourrais vous dire la réelle signification de l'expression sur son visage, probablement parce que je ne suis pas mère et c'est quelque chose qu'un homme ne comprendra jamais. Ce que je comprends est sa marche vers moi et, sans hésitation, ses bras qui s'enroulent autour de moi. Je connais cette femme depuis longtemps et c'est la première fois qu'on se serre dans nos bras. Elle met beaucoup d'elle-même dans cette étreinte, puis, elle se recule et prend ma main, la serrant fortement entre ses doigts. « Merci. » C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire et je peux voir tout ce que ça lui demande. Ce que ça lui demande de tenir debout.

« Je la garderai en sécurité madame E., je le promets. » Elle hoche la tête et, comme ses émotions prennent le dessus, elle quitte en vitesse couvrant sa bouche pour masquer ses pleurs. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas tranquille, pas tant que Prim ne risquera rien. Si tu considères tout ce dont Katniss affronte en tant que gagnante, elle ne sera sans doute jamais en sureté. Savoir ça me fait haïr le Capitole juste un peu plus.

Je m'attendais presque que Katniss viendrait, mais elle ne le fait pas. Par contre, je comprends. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'on parte et sa mère a besoin d'elle plus que moi. Elle vient avec moi au Capitole, je passerai beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Le plus que je pourrai.

**(Prim)**

Les Hawthorne me disent au revoir et me souhaitent bonne chance. Posy me dit: « Mon grand frère m'a promis qu'il reviendrait et il ne brise jamais ses promesses, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » Elle semble tellement sûre et j'aimerais croire que c'est aussi simple que ça, mais je ne peux pas.

Je les regarde sortir de la chambre et mon regard tombe. Je fixe aveuglément la carpette au plancher lorsque la porte se referme. Mes pensées sont sur le point de s'égarer quand je suis interrompue par Rory.

« Je n'ai pas longtemps, mais je dois te parler avant... » Sa voix faiblit et il s'empresse d'entrer dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il m'attrape gentiment par le bras et m'embrasse. C'est doux et chaud. Le baiser dure assez longtemps pour que je m'y glisse, puis, je le repousse doucement. Je suis sans mot, bon point qu'il ne le soit pas. « Je voulais que tu sois la première fille que j'embrasse, quoi qu'il arrive. Je voulais le faire, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Mais maintenant… » Sa voix faiblit encore. Il me regarde, statufiée; le fait que je n'aille pas bougé vient de le frapper. « Prim? Je suis désolé, est-ce que j'ai..? »

Cette fois, je le coupe et l'embrasse comme il vient de le faire, un doux baiser mouillé. Qui dure juste un moment. « Ne sois pas désolé » lui souris-je doucement. Gentil Rory, je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ait fait finalement. Posy m'avait dit qu'il avait mentionné ses intentions il y a des mois. Au début, j'étais un peu embarrassée, ensuite, nerveuse pour finalement être curieuse. J'aime Rory, beaucoup, alors pourquoi je ne l'embrasserais pas? C'était différent de ce que j'imaginais toutefois, moins de rires, plus de papillons. « Merci Rory. » J'aurais aimé lui dire plus, mais le Pacificateur ouvre la porte et me dit que c'est le temps de partir.

Nous sortons ensemble. Il serre ma main juste avant qu'on se sépare. Je suis forcée de me presser et il rejoint sa famille. Avant que je ne le sache, ils sont déjà trop loin pour que je ne les voie et je suis presque poussée dans une voiture se dirigeant vers la station de train. Quand j'y arrive, je vois Gale et les autres tributs sortir de véhicules semblables et se diriger vers la plateforme. Gale vient me trouver immédiatement et me prend par la main tandis que nous montons les marches. Quand nous arrivons en haut, madame Trinket nous fait tous tourner de bord pour saluer les caméras et la petite assemblée. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je vois mon district. Je tente d'apercevoir le toit de ma maison, mais il y a trop d'immeubles dans le chemin. Et, avant que je n'aille compris, nous sommes dans le train et la porte se referme sur nous. Je suis étourdie. Comme dans un rêve, mais je sais que ça n'en est pas un. Il me faut les murmures de Gale à l'oreille pour m'en tirer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas revenir. » Je sursaute un peu et le regarde. Son sourire est doux et honnête. « Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour me faire une faveur. Tu dois être forte pour moi. Je ne m'en sortirai pas sans ton aide. » Je le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou. Il se penche et me fait face pour qu'on puisse s'entreregarder. « Sérieusement, avant le Jeu et quand nous y serons, tu es ma nouvelle partenaire, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu devras être forte et croire en moi comme je crois en toi. Tu me garderas en vie et je te garderai en vie et c'est tout ce qu'il y aura à faire. »

Il le dit avec une force tranquille derrière et ma bouche réagit avant mon cerveau. « Okay. » Ça sonne comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait dit. Quelqu'un de très confiant. Ensuite, je réalise que ses paroles me font me sentir plus confiante.

« Bien, alors c'est maintenant le temps de saluer notre nouveau monde parce qu'à partir de maintenant on ne peut penser à rien d'autre. » Ses yeux ont fait le focus sur quelque chose de lointain. Cependant, je sais qu'il a raison. Je dois dire au revoir à ma mère, mon chat, ma maison, mon district… ma chèvre. Oublier tout ça pour dire bonjour au Capitole. Bonjour au Jeu, bonjour à ceux qui veulent me voir mourir. Ce n'est pas si différent d'entrer en opération : oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi pour voir seulement l'horreur. Pas de cillement ou de fissure.

« Je peux faire ça. » Cette fois, c'est ma voix, pas celle d'une étrangère et je me sens en confiance. Gale me sourit et me prend la main alors que nous allons dire bonjour.

* * *

**Des commentaires? :D**


	4. L'aventure commence

Traduction de la fic de DBlaZe!

Réponse aux anonymes :

**Solène :** Merci pour ton appréciation de mon travail de traductrice, je prends ça super à cœur, je veux vous faire aimer cette fic autant que moi je l'aime! :D

C'est cool aussi que tu aimes bien ce début, et merci pour la review!

Chapitre 4

* * *

**(Gale)**

Prim me surprend par la vitesse à laquelle elle a accepté de se concentrer sur le Jeu. Voir la soudaine détermination sur son visage me fait sourire alors qu'on se tourne pour nous éloigner de la porte. J'ai déjà vu cet air sur le visage de Catnip et ça me fait reculer d'un pas, mais sur Prim cet air est beaucoup plus adorable. Maintenant, je me mets à réfléchir sur lequel de nous deux est vraiment le plus confiant et lequel fait le plus semblant à propos de ce qui s'en vient.

Malheureusement, mon sourire ne dure pas longtemps. Quand j'enregistre parfaitement ce que je suis en train de regarder, je vois une table pleine de nourritures, plus de nourritures qu'il faudrait pour nourrir ma famille un mois entier, si on ne voudrait vivre que de dessert. (Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Posy.) C'est impossible pour les personnes de ce train d'en manger la moitié avant que cette nourriture ne pourrisse et ce sont seulement des grignotines. Katniss m'avait dit qu'ils avaient une quantité impressionnante de nourritures et qu'ils la gaspillaient sans cligner des yeux, mais je n'étais même pas proche d'imaginer ça. Plus de nourritures en un endroit que je n'en ai vu dans toute ma vie me rend malade. Je pense à ces jours où ma famille avait faim tandis que ces cons du Capitole gaspillaient sur une base régulière et je déteste le Capitole un peu plus.

Prim, de son côté, regarde cette abondance avec un ahurissement silencieux. Elle ne semble pas plus pressée d'en goûter que de regarder toutes les couleurs et les formes des pâtisseries. Elle voit notre nouvel environnement avec les yeux d'un enfant un peu perdu et je le vois avec un regard sarcastique. C'est le point où normalement j'explose, commence à fulminer et à planifier de faire sauter la place, accidentellement bien sûr.

Ça n'aide pas non plus qu'Effie Trinket et Peeta soit là, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, parlant aux autres tributs. Ça me dérange un peu de voir comment il peut lui parler sans effort; juste voir cette femme me donne la chair de poule. Elle me fait penser à une fleur empoisonnée. Pleine de couleurs vives et apportant la mort à ceux qui la touchent. Sans surprise, il me fait penser à du pain : doux et plat. La seule fois où il a eu à peiner dans sa vie était durant le Jeu. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se moquer, mais il serait mort sans Catnip pour sauver ses fesses.

J'ai pour habitude de ne pas aimer les enfants de marchands. Ils n'ont pas à se battre comme nous pour survivre et, à quelque part, je ne peux respecter que ceux qui le font. Alors, j'ai déjà décidé de ne pas m'attacher aux deux autres tributs. Mais pour être juste, j'ai maintenant passé un nombre conséquent de temps à parler avec Peeta et, je dois admettre que c'est un bon gars. Ce qui me rend le fait de le détester encore plus difficile. Ce n'est pas vrai; je ne le déteste même plus. Nous sommes seulement dans les coins opposés pour la vieille bataille « qui aura la fille » et je veux la gagner sans compétition. S'il disparaissait ça rendrait ma vie beaucoup plus facile. Je les laisse donc s'entretenir et leur conversation devient un bruit de fond.

Par la suite, Catnip sort d'une porte à l'autre extrémité du wagon. On échange des regards et un peu de mouvements de tête : une conversation entière pour nous.

Elle me dit avec ses yeux et sa tête : _Désolée pour n'être pas venue te voir. Je devais parler à ma mère._

Mon sourire amusé lui dit, _la ferme, je sais._

Ensuite, elle essaie de me dire : _Désolée, j'aimerais te parler, mais je dois surveiller Prim._

Je roule des yeux. _Sans blague. On se parlera plus tard. _Toute la discussion nous a pris environ 5 secondes. Parfois, je pense que je peux dire plus de chose à Catnip sans mot qu'à quiconque d'autre avec eux. Nos yeux se séparent, elle va derrière sa sœur et la serre dans ses bras. J'en profite pour m'échapper du wagon, m'assurant de ne participer à aucune conversation. Le wagon suivant est heureusement moins bondé; il y a seulement Haymitch au bar pour m'empêcher d'être seul.

« Putain de gamins, je viens juste de me débarrasser de l'autre et, maintenant, tu te pointes. » Il finit son verre et s'en sert un autre. « T'es mieux de pas vouloir parler aussi. » Il avale la moitié de son verre avec sa première gorgée.

« Nan. » J'attrape un verre au bar et m'assied à la table. Haymitch lève un sourcil quand je prends sa bouteille pour remplir à moitié mon verre.

« T'es un grand buveur soudainement? Ne me dis pas que la connerie de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire vient de te frapper? » laisse-t-il échapper avec un ricanement.

« Non. » J'amène le verre au niveau de mes yeux et me perd dans la contemplation de la boisson ambrée. Haymitch boit habituellement un alcool blanc, ça doit être un autre luxe du Capitole qu'il ne peut avoir à la maison. Je le secoue un peu et l'amène à mon nez. Juste le respirer me brûle la gorge d'une douce chaleur. C'est peut-être dispendieux, mais ça sent la merde pour moi. Haymitch note mon air désapprobateur.

« C'est quoi le problème? Le grand et fort gars ne peut boire sa boisson? Pas aussi mature que tu le pensais hein? Bref, tu l'as versé ce verre, ne vas-tu pas le boire? »

« Uh uh. » Je continue mon inspection intense du verre alors que je le replace sur la table avec un soin exagéré. Je n'en veux vraiment pas; je voulais juste voir si je saurais refuser de le prendre si j'en avais la chance.

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu pris bordel? C'est du bon et tu devrais pas le gaspiller si tu ne comptes pas en profiter. Je lui ai dit la même chose, il y a des mois, au moins, elle l'a gaspillé après l'avoir bu. »

« Huh? » Je sais par la façon dont il l'a dit qui concerne le « elle » mais depuis quand boit-elle? Heureusement, Haymitch lit presque les pensées des autres, je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus.

« Oh, tu savais pas? Elle est venue à moi avec un peu d'extravagance quand tu as commencé à monter ton petit plan il y a quelques mois. » J'essaie de masquer ma surprise, mais Haymitch voit que mes yeux s'agrandissent légèrement. « C'est un autre 'Non' ici. » Il prend une gorgée satisfaite de son verre. Il se penche vers l'arrière avec le sourire de celui qui connait tout. « Oh oui, elle est venue à moi crachant le feu. Toutes sortes d'idées dans sa belle petite tête. Après qu'elle les ait toutes sorties, je lui ai proposé un verre et, en une respiration, elle l'a descendu. Ça m'a pris une minute pour réaliser ce qui arrivait, je pensais qu'elle allait se lever et partir en tempêtant. Le goût l'a pris par surprise; tu aurais dû voir sa face. Je suis quasiment tombé de ma chaise à force de rire. »

« Vraiment? » dis-je en ayant de la difficulté à le croire.

« Oh ouais! Et la meilleure partie: quand j'ai eu fini de rire, elle en voulait un autre. Alors, je lui en ai donné plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de demander. Entre-temps, elle se redressait. C'est le problème avec vous les gamins, vous pensez être seuls… Ben, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais tu aurais dû entendre les choses qu'elle disait. » Il sait très bien que je veux savoir chaque putain de mot qu'elle a dit, mais il ne me les dira pas. Il me fait juste un clin d'œil avec un air narquois. Ensuite, son expression a changé pour une plus honnête et son regard se fait distant alors qu'il glisse dans sa bouteille : « C'est alors que j'ai su. »

« Su? » J'essaie de faire croire que je ne meurs pas d'envie de savoir la révélation qu'Haymitch a eu à son propos quand elle était saoule et sans défense. Si quelqu'un est un expert dans le comportement des personnes saoules, c'est lui.

« Ouais, c'est là que j'ai su ce qu'elle-même ne sait pas encore et ce que tu ne sauras probablement jamais. » Il pouffe dans son verre suite au geste obscène que je lui fais. « Désolé gamin, elle ne va pas raconter à tous les conneries que je dis et fais quand je suis saoul et c'est une gentillesse que je planifie de lui retourner. Pas de secrets pour toi. »

« Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas parler, tu te la fermes jamais. » On échange un sourire qui dit d'aller se faire voir. On a développé une bonne compréhension entre nous depuis ces mois passés entre l'augmentation d'intensité dans nos entrainements et la baisse de considération pour les émotions de l'autre. Alors que les coups et les coupures devenaient pires, on devenait capable de se dire tout, peu importe si c'était sous la ceinture. Pour tout dire, il est pratiquement devenu mon meilleur ami. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime pour autant.

« Ouais, bon, écoute tu... » Sa réponse est interrompue par l'entrée dans ce wagon de tous les habitants de l'autre et la Trinket annonce qu'il est le temps de souper. Je les regarde tandis qu'ils passent et je vois les yeux de Catnip tombés sur le verre devant moi avant de me regarder avec un air interrogateur. Je secoue la tête. Je vois Haymitch sourire dans son verre alors que je me lève pour les rejoindre. Katniss se tient dans le cadre de porte m'attendant. Quand je la rejoins, elle fait un pas pour reculer et me donne un bon coup de coude dans le ventre. C'est un de ses gestes préférés quand je joue au mec suffisant.

« T'es mieux de ne pas descendre par ce chemin. » Elle fait un mouvement de tête vers l'ivrogne à la table qui nous lève son verre en guise de salut. Il reste derrière et personne ne semble le regretter pour le souper.

La conversation est très légère, considérant ce pourquoi on est là. Effie Trinket parle de toutes les splendeurs du Capitole, nourriture et gadgets, dont je n'ai seulement jamais entendu parler. Elle nous dit comment nous adorerons le temps passé là-bas et comment magnifique nous serons lorsque 'on ressemblera à de vraies personnes'. Catnip avait raison, cette femme est absurdement stupide mais, au contraire de Katniss, je ne peux lui pardonner son imbécillité. Peu importe à quel point elle est idiote, elle est excitée de nous envoyer à la mort. Durant le repas, je ne porte pas beaucoup d'attention au reste et mange ma bouffe, laquelle, je déteste admettre, est l'une des meilleures que je n'ai jamais mangée. J'ai une conversation silencieuse avec Catnip et fait des grimaces amusantes à Prim.

Je note un peu de regards déplaisants de la part de Peeta et je sais pourquoi. Je retiens l'attention de sa 'fiancée'. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne trouve pas ça amusant et que je n'en profite pas. Le fait que je passe dernièrement plus de temps avec Katniss que lui et le fait que ça le mette hors de lui assez pour casser son masque de garçon parfait, pour qu'il me regarde de façon hostile sans raison apparente. Pour lui, c'est l'équivalent de me voir donner un coup de poing en pleine face à quelqu'un.

Les autres tributs ont à peine dit deux mots durant le repas. Jacob mange sa nourriture et écoute Trinket, ou fait semblant d'écouter. Pour moi, il semble regarder au travers d'elle le mur derrière. Quand elle lui dit quelque chose, il ne le réalise pas tout de suite et se réveille quand Trinket s'adresse plus directement à lui. Aussi, je note que la fille, Sera, ne mange presque pas et, quand elle le fait, ça semble forcé. Je peux la comprendre d'avoir perdu l'appétit avec tout ce qui arrive. Elle ne fait quasiment que fixer sa nourriture, la bougeant dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, mais l'amenant rarement à sa bouche.

Moi, pour ma part, je planifie de manger beaucoup et le plus sainement possible à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans l'Arène et je me dis qu'il faudra mentionner à Prim de faire la même chose. À voir comment elle dévore tout ce qui est placé devant elle, elle ne sera pas difficile à convaincre. J'ai deux raisons pour ça : premièrement, on aura besoin de chaque livre supplémentaire dans l'Arène. En second lieu, qu'ils aillent chier. J'haïs le Capitole, mais je peux profiter de tout le confort et la nourriture qu'ils me donneront. En fait, je vais vivre pendant que je le peux encore, je les emmerde. Ils ne me verront pas avoir peur ou être en colère, seulement protecteur et aimant la vie. Ils n'auront pas cette satisfaction de moi, jamais.

**(Peeta)**

Avec surprise, il est plus difficile d'être dans ce train maintenant que ce l'était la première fois. Au moins, tout ce dont j'avais à m'inquiéter était de mourir, aussi fou que cela sonne. Maintenant, il y a tellement plus en jeu. Les soulèvements, les nouveaux tributs, mon mariage et il y a l'évidence. Tout le monde que j'aime est en danger et, si je ne joue pas mon rôle parfaitement, ils seront tués ou pire. Mon rôle : le fiancé et l'amant maudit de la fille du feu. Vraiment, je ne suis pas celui qui doit faire semblant et jouer un rôle mais elle. Je dois juste faire semblant de croire qu'elle m'aime aussi. Ce qui est plus difficile ces temps-ci. Ça n'a jamais été facile dès le début, à partir du moment dans ce train où elle m'a dit qu'elle essayait seulement de rester en vie. Même moi, je n'ai pu rester stoïque et toujours avec elle après avoir découvert qu'elle devait côtoyer une mort certaine pour penser à moi de cette manière. Même là, j'étais un outil pour protéger sa famille.

Le vrai problème est que ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux être près d'elle peu importe la raison. Si la façade est tout ce que je peux avoir, je la prendrai. Je la regardais de loin durant toutes ces années et, soudainement, on a été jeté ensemble dans le Jeu qui nous a même rapproché au fur et à mesure. Tristement, ces journées à la cave ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Je m'en foutais si j'allais mourir. J'étais avec elle et elle avec moi. Après, est venu le baiser et tout ceux qui ont suivi. Je ne pouvais y croire; les Hunger Games avaient réalisé mon plus grand rêve. Notre cave était une maison; on cuisinait l'un pour l'autre, passait des heures à parler et on se tenait au chaud la nuit. Me réveiller et sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux ou le contact de sa peau semblait valoir toutes les horreurs. Je sais qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais il y a certains moments où je sais que c'était plus qu'un jeu pour elle.

Ensuite, le Jeu était fini et on était face à l'assemblée et elle se retenait à moi comme si elle en aurait été incapable sans mon aide. Ce qui aurait dû être mon premier indice; elle n'a besoin de personne pour tenir debout. Mais je suis trop naïf et n'y ai pas pensé. Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? On passait toutes nos nuits ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les baisers étaient moins fréquents, mais l'émotion qu'elle montrait et le réconfort qu'elle trouvait dans mes bras après s'être réveillée en criant me faisait me sentir encore plus connecté avec elle. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était pour ne pas être seule; moi-même, je ne voulais pas l'être. Quand on est revenu à la maison, les choses étaient différentes. Elle a joué la comédie jusqu'à ce que les reporteurs partent mais, après ça, ça a pris un moment avant qu'on ne se parle de nouveau. Je lui apportais toujours son pain et demandais à Haymitch de la surveiller, mais c'était trop dur de la voir.

Éventuellement, on a vraiment commencé à parler quand je suis intervenu pour l'aider à arrêter la séance de fouet sur Gale. On a eu une longue conversation, ce qui signifie que je parlais plus qu'elle. J'avais eu beaucoup de temps sans elle pour réfléchir et j'avais décidé qu'elle signifiait plus pour moi que ma fierté. Elle se tenait immobile, accablée, et incapable de me regarder dans les yeux, comme un chiot quand on le gronde. Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais désolé d'avoir sauté aux conclusions et que je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère puisque c'était mon idée et celle d'Haymitch dès le début de monter une comédie où je lui déclarais mon amour. Elle a immédiatement commencé à s'excuser, mais les mots n'ont jamais été le point fort de Katniss. Je ne l'ai pas laissée continuer. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais et, après, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux.

On a commencé à passer du temps ensemble. Pas comme avant, c'était complètement innocent, mais on était ensemble. On est tombé dans un rythme confortable. On passait nos journées ensemble, jouant aux cartes et embêtant Haymitch avec son ivrognerie. Quelquefois, elle s'asseyait à mes côtés, à l'extérieur, pendant que je peignais. Ou à l'intérieur quand on mangeait ce que je faisais cuire. Je me sentais si bien et confortable que j'ai commencé à prendre ça pour acquis. Elle passait ses dimanches avec Gale, même s'ils ne pouvaient plus chasser, c'était le seul moment où ils pouvaient se voir. Elle allait passer du temps dans sa maison, avec sa famille. Malgré le fait que je savais que rien de romantique n'arriverait en présence du clan Hawthorne dans son entier, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Cependant, avec tout le temps qu'on passait ensemble, j'étais confiant de ne pas la perdre pour un gars qu'elle voyait une fois par semaine. C'est alors que l'annonce avait été faite…

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire, mais je savais que ce n'était pas bon. J'ai essayé d'aller voir Katniss, mais elle était déjà partie quand je suis arrivé chez elle. Si elle voulait rester seule, je n'aillais pas la rechercher. Intérieurement, je savais déjà que je commettais une erreur. Parce que j'ai su plus tard qu'elle avait croisé Gale. Et, depuis cette nuit, les choses ne sont plus aussi confortables entre nous. C'était subtile, on faisait les mêmes choses qu'avant et elle ne me traitait pas différemment, mais elle semblait très loin. Nos silences, autrefois confortables, sont devenus lourds et chaque fois que j'approchais assez pour la toucher, elle reculait. Je l'ai pris assez bien, je savais que même si Katniss finirait par ressentir pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle, ce serait une route caillouteuse.

Après, j'ai commencé à remarquer la présence de Gale au alentour d'autre jour que le dimanche. J'ai commencé à voir Katniss de moins en moins. J'allais chez Haymitch le matin pour lui porter du pain et je les trouvais là. Tous les trois à la table et la conversation changeait presque toujours de sujet quand j'arrivais. Quand il ne changeait pas, ils parlaient de chasse ou de trucs de survie, comme s'ils iraient en forêt. Je ne les ai pas questionnés alors, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi. Ce que j'ai questionné par contre est quand je les ai vus, lui et Haymitch, se battre aux couteaux dans le jardin de Haymitch.

J'avais un peu d'idées sur le coup mais comme ils étaient vivants tous les deux le jour suivant, elles étaient ruinées. Je n'étais pas en position pour poser des questions et je n'avais pas vraiment à le faire. J'ai présumé que comme le nom de Gale était dans le bol si souvent, il profitait du fait que Katniss connaisse Haymitch pour avoir des conseils et un peu d'entrainement. Mais, maintenant, je ne suis plus si sûre, peut-être qu'il avait eu le même pressentiment que moi quand il a entendu Snow cette nuit-là. Sauf qu'il avait deviné ce que Snow ferait.

Peut-être que je n'ai pas donné à Gale assez de crédit. Je l'ai toujours vu comme une grosse brute – beaucoup de muscle, pas beaucoup de matières entre les deux oreilles – mais il savait qu'il allait au Jeu. Ça ne lui a pas pris longtemps à se porter volontaire pour être le partenaire de Prim et Katniss n'avait pas l'air surprise quand il l'a fait. Je suis assez intelligent pour mettre toutes les pièces ensemble et, ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est qu'ils m'aient laissé en dehors de ça. Je sais que Gale et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien, mais ils ne me font pas assez confiance pour me le dire?

Ça a ajouté un peu plus de poids au fait que Haymitch et Katniss me demande d'être le mentor à Jacob et Sera. Je savais que Katniss voudrait être avec Prim, et même avec Gale, le plus possible alors ce n'était pas une grosse surprise. Haymitch a dit qu'il nous aiderait tous les deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne me l'ont pas dit, mais il y a sûrement une raison et je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple que la mésentente entre Gale et moi. Je sais que je n'aurai pas de réponse en les questionnant, ils me le diront éventuellement. Alors, je ne pousse pas pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas facile d'être compréhensif quand, visiblement, je suis en train de la perdre à son profit.

Ce fait m'est jeté à la figure lorsqu'on quitte tous la salle à manger pour aller regarder les retransmissions de chaque Moisson. Comme on s'installe dans la salle de visionnement et que tout le monde s'assoit, je vois Prim pousser Katniss vers le sofa que Gale occupe déjà. C'est une petite causeuse, mais Prim est mince et se glisse entre les deux, pratiquement assise sur eux. Elle leur dit comment elle aime la nourriture ici et Gale lui dit qu'elle devra manger tout ce qu'elle peut à partir de maintenant. Elle lui retourne le même regard qu'elle fait à sa mère quand celle-ci lui donne des ordres pour un patient, hoche la tête fermement et pouffe quand Gale lui pince le nez.

Katniss regarde l'échange avec le plus doux sourire que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage. J'espère égoïstement qu'il est plus destiné à Prim qu'à Gale. Mais, en ce moment, ces deux-là sont si collés que regarder Prim revient à regarder Gale. Tout le monde qui connait Katniss vous dira que Prim est son monde et il est son protecteur maintenant, un job pour lequel il s'est porté volontaire. Katniss se protège trop bien pour que ce soit un chemin droit vers son cœur. Mais je peux vous dire, sans aucun doute, qu'une bonne partie de ce chemin passe par Prim.

Prim attrape leur main, les met sur son ventre et les entrecroise quand la télédiffusion commence à jouer pour le visionnement des nouveaux tributs. Les yeux de Prim sont fixés sur la TV et elle semble retenir son souffle. Je doute qu'elle ait même remarqué le regard échangé – mais non-partagé – entre les deux personnes dont elle tient la main. C'est la première fois que je vois un regard passer entre eux qui oblige Katniss à regarder au loin, confuse. Je réalise qu'il est sans doute déjà trop tard pour moi.

**(Katniss)**

C'était difficile de regarder les différentes Moissons, mais je savais que je devais le faire. Chacune de ces personnes était un danger pour Prim et je devais savoir comment et combien ils étaient sérieux. Techniquement, ils étaient un danger pour Gale aussi mais, personnellement, je pense qu'il est le plus dangereux. Cette foi vacille juste un peu alors que la diffusion débute. Comme d'habitude, il commence par le district 1 et enchaîne. Les Carrières en premier, c'est un petit réconfort. Au moins, on n'a pas à attendre pour les voir.

Quand ils ont commencé à les montrer par équipe, mon cœur a coulé. Je savais que ce serait comme ça, quatre tributs par district et tous les Carrières seront genre: dix-huit ans, volontaires et entrainés. Ils seront plus que dix dans la bande des Carrières. Si ils trouvent Prim et Gale, ou plutôt, quand ils les trouveront, Gale ne pourra rien faire. Peu importe comment il est fort, que peut-il faire contre dix personnes? Je regarde Gale, il était encore en train de murmurer quelque chose à Prim et elle hoche la tête sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Il a senti mes yeux à la seconde où ils sont tombés sur lui et les rencontre avec les siens. Mon expression doit montrer mon soudain doute parce qu'il penche la tête et la secoue avec un sourire réprobateur qui devient vite rassurant. _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais, on sera okay._

Il est comme Haymitch, il voit les choses plus en profondeur que moi, il aura aperçu ce problème depuis des mois. Alors pourquoi, putain, est-il toujours aussi confiant? Je sais qu'il a un plan, probablement plus d'un, mais comment peut-il être si certain qu'il ne va pas mourir. Je le connais mieux que personne, je verrais à travers ses mensonges s'il jouait la comédie, mais il ne le fait pas. Malgré tout ce que je sais de lui, il me stupéfie encore. Un fait que je trouve également amusant et énervant.

Malheureusement, juste qu'il ne soit pas inquiet ne veut pas dire que je ne le suis pas. Le doute se glisse en moi. Avant maintenant, j'avais juste besoin du sourire confiant de Gale et de ses paroles – verbales ou non – pour calmer mes peurs. Mais maintenant les ennemis sont réels, ils ont un nom, et rien ne les pousse dans le fond de mes pensées. Je pourrais les perdre tous les deux. Ma prise sur la main de Prim se raffermit, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je perdais l'un des deux. Alors ma concentration revient sur l'écran et les personnes qui deviendront nos ennemis.

Il y a trop de tributs pour se rappeler de tout leur nom mais certains ressortent du lot. Comme cette fille du 1 qui semblait ennuyée et épeurante alors qu'elle se portait volontaire et qu'elle choisissait un partenaire monstrueux. Ruby et Shine. _Quelle sorte de parents appelle leur fils Shine? _Tous les tributs du 2 sont effrayants, mais souvent juste physiquement. Seulement un a un regard que je n'aime vraiment pas, il me rappelle celui que Clove avait quand il m'a coincé, mais il ne ressort pas plus que ça.

Dans le groupe du district 3, je ne vois rien d'alarmant jusqu'à ce que je remarque Gale se redresser dans son siège. Le gars du 3 s'est porté volontaire, ce qui est déjà arrivé même si ce n'est pas aussi courant que dans les districts des Carrières. Je ne vois rien de particulier à propos de lui, mais Gale regarde chaque mouvement que le gars fait. Il est grand pour un tribut du district 3. Il a les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle, son visage est complètement impassible mais ses yeux sont brillants et calculateurs. J'enfouis son visage dans ma mémoire, mais j'ai manqué son nom. Je garderai un œil sur lui quand on arrivera au Capitole. Je fais plus confiance aux instincts de Gale qu'aux miens et, visiblement, il trouve que ce gars sera un problème.

Après ça, je suis légèrement distraite: à chaque nouveau tribut qui apparaît sur l'écran, je regarde Gale pour voir comment il réagit. Et, après un moment, je ne regarde plus que rarement l'écran; ça rend ça plus facile de ne plus avoir à les regarder. Je n'ai pas à voir s'ils sont effrayants ou si je devrais l'être. Je me sens un peu lâche, surtout que Prim ne détourne pas le regard, mais je ne peux lâcher le filet de sureté que j'ai découvert. J'aime mieux surveiller les légers changements dans l'expression faciale de Gale. Ses yeux me disent que moins de la moitié du lot sont de sérieux rivaux. Seulement quelques-uns seront des défis. J'aimerais dire que c'est un soulagement, mais je ne peux enlever de ma tête l'image de leur corps ensanglanté entouré de Carrières.

J'aurais totalement manqué notre propre Moisson si ce n'était pas d'Effie et son exclamation: « Oh, vous voilà, ils ont gardé le meilleur pour la fin vous savez? »

L'an dernier, elle espérait être transférée; aujourd'hui, on est soudainement les meilleurs. Bien sûr, l'attention du Capitole est sur nous maintenant et Effie adore être sous les projecteurs. Son excitation n'est pas contagieuse toutefois. C'est déjà assez dur de voir ça arriver à des étrangers…

C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise quand Jacob s'excuse pour partir et offre une main a Sera pour l'aider à se lever quand elle dit vouloir y aller aussi. _Je me demande si on a une autre petit couple d'amants maudits._ Peeta se lève et leur dit qu'il doit leur parler avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, probablement pour leur dire qu'il sera leur mentor. Je les regarde comme ils partent, Peeta me regarde en retour avec un air sombre sur le visage.

Alors, je me retrouve avec Effie, Prim et Gale. Je regarde du point de vue détaché de la caméra le nom de ma sœur appelé encore, cette fois avec personne pour la sauver. Sauf exception de la grande forme qui se détache de l'assemblée. Les mêmes larges épaules qui sont à mes côtés sur ce sofa, prononcées par le soleil, définies par l'ombre, qui se tient debout et prêt à y mettre tout le poids du monde pour la petite fille sur l'estrade. Contrairement à ce que j'ai vu en personne, les caméras ont capté quelque chose que j'ai manqué. La fille qu'il regarde avec ses yeux orageux, avec une si grande attention et détermination sur le visage, n'est pas la petite blonde qui sera sa partenaire sous peu. Mais la fille se tenant en arrière-plan, moi.

Je sais ce que Gale ressent pour moi. Je l'ai nié et ignoré pendant longtemps, mais après qu'il m'ait embrassé dans la forêt, je ne pouvais plus me le cacher. Honnêtement, en ce moment, en voyant son expression sur l'écran, en le regardant prendre sa place en tant que partenaire de Prim et le sourire qu'ils partagent à mes côtés… Me fais me demander pourquoi j'ai essayé. On a tout traversé ensemble et il est la preuve vivante qu'il ferait tout pour moi, alors pourquoi s'en sauver?

Peut-être parce que je sentais qu'une chose si facile, si bonne, ne pouvait pas être réelle et, si ce l'était, ça ne pouvait durer. Mais maintenant, je suis parfaitement sûre que tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ma vie ne sera pas autorisé à durer, Snow y veillera. Alors, qu'est-ce ce qui me retient encore? Est-ce pourquoi j'ai refusé de penser à lui de cette façon? Est-ce que ça a de l'importance? Il sera emporté loin de moi de toute manière, alors quels problèmes me suis-je sauver en le tenant loin, à un bras de distance?

Je suis tirée hors de mes pensées par l'hymne, que j'en suis venue à détester, qui joue et la diffusion se termine. La récapitulation des Moissons a pris plus de temps que d'habitude vu que les tributs étaient deux fois plus nombreux. Il commence à se faire tard. Effie se lève : « Bien, nous devrions tous aller au lit, nous avons une journée très, très, très occupée demain. » Ah voilà ce que j'attendais. Une autre signature d'Effie.

«Effie, tu me ferais une faveur? » que je lui demande alors que Prim se lève avec un bâillement. Effie me fait un de ses sourires en plastique et m'écoute. « Tu pourrais montrer sa chambre à Prim pour moi? » Prim se tourne vers moi et me donne un regard de chiot blessé, mais je reste ferme. « Je serai de retour pour te border, petit canard. J'ai juste besoin de parler à Gale pour un moment. » Elle baisse les yeux et hoche la tête, compréhensive.

Je lui embrasse la tête et la regarde aller vers Gale. Il se lève et commence à faire des flexions avec ses jambes, les yeux fermés. S'assoir dans ce petit sofa n'était probablement pas aussi confortable pour lui que pour nous. Elle lève les yeux et le regarde. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il lui dit, joueur : « Besoin de quelque chose partenaire? »

Elle attend qu'il ait fini et dramatiquement lui fait signe de l'index de s'approcher, lui faisant un regard similaire à celui de Hazelle quand elle est en colère. Il est quasiment penché en deux quand elle lance ses bras à son cou et le serre fort. Je vois un gros sourire s'inscrire sur son visage et il s'agrandit encore quand elle l'embrasse sur la joue. « Merci Gale, je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Je te dois tellement. »

Il se met à rire et se redresse la faisant tourner autour de lui alors qu'elle s'agrippe comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Toi aussi? Ta sœur et toi, quand est-ce que vous allez apprendre? Vous ne devez rien à votre partenaire; vous lui rendez seulement la pareille quand vient le temps. Et je sais que tu le feras. D'ailleurs, je n'ai encore rien fait. » Il la repose et elle sort de la pièce en sautillant avec Effie, qui nous fait un regard méfiant et désapprobateur comme elle emmène Prim et le porte se referme derrière elles.

« Oui, tu l'as fait » dis-je une fois qu'on est seul. « Tu l'as toujours fait et pas juste pour elle. Tu l'as fait pour moi aussi : tout ça. » J'ai une dette envers lui en ce moment. Son manque d'égoïsme sans effort, sa présence rassurante, son habilité à nous mettre, Prim et moi, à l'aise avec un simple sourire. Sa stature imposante cache son cœur tendre; bien qu'il me l'ait dévoilé en toute liberté, sa grâce animale est toujours aux aguets et prête, ce qui me permet de relaxer. Je me rapproche de lui, prise dans mon intense réalisation.

Il se tourne vers moi, son visage presque suppliant. « Catnip, tu sais… » Il va me dire que je sais ce qu'il ressent, et il a raison. Je mets un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ce n'est tellement pas moi que ça l'a rendu silencieux.

Je me faufile entre les bras qu'il a levés en signe de questions. « Mais tu ne sais pas. » Je bouge le doigt qui est sur ses lèvres, laissant le bout lui flatter la joue, tandis que mon autre main se perd dans ses cheveux et que je le tire vers moi. À son crédit, il m'a seulement questionné avec ses yeux quelques secondes, puisque quand nos lèvres se rencontrent il n'y a aucun doute ou hésitation. C'est profond, c'est lent, ça me fait fondre comme une source d'eau réchauffant la montagne et amenant la vie, une belle vie chaotique. Ou suis-je la source et lui la montagne? Nos corps s'assemblent naturellement et je suis stupéfiée comment sa forme de géant s'emboîte à la mienne facilement. Ses bras solides me pressent contre lui comme si j'étais faite en verre. Jusqu'à ce que la chaleur fasse plus que nous réchauffer.

* * *

**Les choses sérieuses commencent, vos avis? :D**


	5. Être ensemble?

Chapitre 5 de la fic de DBlaZe traduite!

Et merci à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en alerte! ;(

* * *

**(Gale)**

_Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ me demandé-je intérieurement, au plus profond de mes pensées. Mais chaque fois que ça vient près de la surface, sur le bord d'émerger, elle est rejetée par la partie de moi que je suis habituellement obligé de repousser quand je suis près de Katniss. Des années de passions et de désirs réfrénés arrivent à la surface comme une coulée de lave qu'on ne peut que regarder. La fille du feu me fait brûler et je savoure le fait d'être dévoré par les flammes. Ses lèvres sont douces et, contrairement au baiser dans la forêt, elles répondent à toutes mes avances, à tous mes besoins, et me retournent les siens. Les yeux fermés, mes mains explorent son corps, visionnant mentalement chaque courbe, chaque vallée, que mes doigts rencontrent et essayant de les brûler dans ma mémoire. Je sens ses mains faire la même chose. Elle trace chacun de mes muscles, ses caresses me donnent des frissons à travers cette chaleur et le contraste augmente mes sensations.

Le baiser se finit naturellement par un lent changement d'intensité et en une fin douce. Mais on ne s'éloigne pas beaucoup, nos têtes se touchent encore et je frotte mon nez contre le sien. J'ai une main sur son derrière, la maintenant contre moi, et une main sur sa nuque lui caressant doucement la joue du bout des doigts. On est si proche qu'on partage chaque respiration et, quand elle ouvre les yeux pour trouver les miens, je n'y vois pas la peur ou les excuses que je craignais voir. Je pensais qu'elle regretterait d'avoir perdu sa retenue avec moi. Au lieu de ça, je rencontre un besoin urgent.

Elle regarde mon visage comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses mains tripotent doucement ma chemise, me tirant pour nous rapprocher. Je ne peux que répondre et ce baiser est beaucoup plus urgent que le dernier. Les mains caressantes tantôt sont maintenant carrément baladeuses. Elle m'encourage avec un gémissement quand mes mains atteignent son ventre. Ses mains se glissent sous ma chemise, malaxant les muscles de mon dos. Je sens ses doigts sur moi alors que je me mets à caresser sa poitrine. Je m'y attarde cherchant de mes doigts ce qui la fait le plus réagir.

Je tire son corps contre le mien et elle presse ses hanches contre les miennes. Un léger hoquet se fait entendre dans son baiser qui montre sa surprise face à ce qu'elle sent, mais le fait qu'il se répète me laisse à penser que la surprise est agréable. Elle agrippe une poignée de mes cheveux et presse ses lèvres encore plus durement contre les miennes. Je la soulève et j'avance confusément jusqu'à temps qu'on rencontre le mur, un peu plus durement que je l'aurais voulu mais elle ne semble pas s'en plaindre. Au lieu de ça, elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille et presse nos hanches encore plus ensemble. Maintenant c'est ma réaction dans le baiser qui peut se faire sentir, celui-ci devient désespéré, mon besoin d'elle me dépasse – dépasse tout – et je ne peux penser à rien d'autre.

Je vis tellement le moment présent que je n'entends même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Par contre, j'entends parfaitement le son de verre brisé qui, putain, me fait presque sauter hors de ma peau. En un mouvement, je me sépare de Katniss et la pousse derrière moi. Je suis prêt à me battre et, au lieu de ça, je fais face à un Haymitch mort de rire. Je me détends légèrement et secoue la tête avec un grognement. Je ne sais ce que je déteste le plus : lui nous interrompant ou riant de l'avoir fait. « Tu trouves quelque chose de drôle le soûlon? »

« Ouais... votre timing » dit-il en se redressant, mais vacillant d'un côté. « Ça vous va bien, il était temps putain, sûrement trop tard. » Il ne sourit plus. Il se laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils et se passe la main dans la figure. « Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez compliqués. »

Je veux lui rétorquer quelque chose de méchant, mais je ne peux pas parce que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Et, si ce baiser n'aurait pas bloqué toutes pensées rationnelles, je l'aurais réalisé. Non, je savais. Je voulais juste ne pas y penser. Je regarde en direction de Katniss dont les yeux sont déjà sur moi. Maintenant vient les excuses, les regrets que j'avais prévus, c'est clair dans son expression. Je ne peux garder mon visage impassible et la douleur s'y reflète. Elle la voit et immédiatement les larmes commencent à couler. Ses yeux me disent à quel point elle est désolée et, avant que j'aie pu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être, elle tourne les talons et s'en va.

Je regarde vers Haymitch férocement pour avoir rien fait sauf détruire ce beau moment complètement. Il est officiellement le no. 2 sur ma liste noire, juste derrière Snow. « Vraiment? Elle me laisse finalement entrer après tout ce temps et tu arrives et dis ça? Va décuver. » Je m'assis à la table en face de lui. Je sais que ça ne servirait à rien de poursuivre Katniss maintenant. Je suis mieux de lui laisser le temps de se calmer, je la verrai demain.

Il me regarde longuement avant de répondre: « Gars, tu sais que tu peux pas gagner, hein? »

Je secoue la tête, dégoûté, après tout ça, il ne croit pas que je puisse le faire? Mais avant que j'aie une chance de le dire, il continue :

« Ne te méprend pas, gamin, si tu étais seul tu le pourrais. Même contre toutes les autres équipes tu t'en sortirais, si tu étais seul. » Il semble lui-même surpris par ce qu'il dit.

Comment ose-t-il cet enfoiré. « Alors, tu penses que Prim va me ralentir ou que je vais mourir en essayant de la protéger? Ne la sous-estime pas, elle… »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui fait les sous-estimations. Elle est la sœur de Katniss, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour savoir qu'il y a plus derrière la façade. Tu vas perdre à cause d'elle, mais ce ne sera pas de sa faute » me coupe-t-il.

Finalement, ce qu'il me dit me frappe. « Ah… Alors, tu le penses aussi? J'espérais presque que j'analysais trop les choses.»

Il rit et pose un coude sur la table pour la soutenir. « Il n'y a pas de chose pareille. Analyser est ce qui te gardera en vie. » On reste dans le silence pour un moment, ensuite, il se redresse et me donne un regard évaluateur. « Vraiment? Tu l'as considéré avant de monter ton petit plan? » Je hoche la tête. Il secoue la tête. « Tu es un chef-d'œuvre gamin. Condamné si tu le fais, condamné si tu le fais pas et tu y vas quand même. En sachant depuis le début. »

J'hoche la tête encore : « Ouais, c'est assez ça. » Haymitch reste juste assis là à secouer la tête et je le fixe en retour sans bouger.

Après environ quinze minutes de silence pesant, il s'approche et se penche, gardant sa voix basse : « Quand le train s'arrêtera pour faire le plein de gaz, on ira faire une promenade. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il secoue la tête. Il met un doigt sur ses lèvres et fait un geste pour désigner la pièce autour de lui avec son autre main. Je crois qu'il pense qu'on est sur écoute. Il a probablement raison.

« Prendre l'air me ferait du bien » réponds-je en hochant la tête.

_Que peut-il vouloir me dire qui ne peut l'être ici?_

**(Prim)**

Je n'aime pas avoir à passer du temps toute seule avec Effie, heureusement, ma chambre est seulement deux wagons plus loin alors ce n'était pas long. Elle a essayé de commencer une conversation avec moi, mais je l'ai juste regardée avec le regard vide. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être méchante avec elle, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler. Si tu n'as rien de bon à dire…

Mais même, quand je referme la porte de ma chambre sur elle, je le regrette immédiatement. Même si elle n'était pas une compagnie de choix, elle m'empêchait d'être seule. Maintenant que c'est juste moi – seulement moi – je commence à douter de mes chances de revoir un jour la maison. Je sais ce que Gale à dit, que je ne peux penser à la maison, et quand j'étais avec lui je pensais vraiment que je pouvais le faire. Mais ici, dans cette chambre plus grande que notre maison à la Veine, c'est l'endroit où mon esprit s'évade. J'espère que maman va bien. J'espère que quelqu'un l'aide avec les patients. Qui s'occupe de ma chèvre et de mon chat? Est-ce qu'ils comprennent pourquoi je suis partie? Et qu'en est-il de Vick et Posy, sont-ils corrects? Est-ce que Rory sait à quel point ce qu'il m'a dit signifie beaucoup pour moi?

Chacune des questions porte atteinte à mon courage, déjà fragile, que j'essayais de bâtir et je tombe sur mes genoux, pleurant. Je veux aller à la maison, je ne veux pas être dans un endroit où tout est doux et sans réactivité. C'est tellement faux. J'aime le district 12, même si c'est sale et que ça y joue dur. C'est la maison, tout n'y est pas facile, mais c'est réel; c'est la maison. La mienne.

Les larmes viennent librement quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je me retourne et plonge dans les yeux à ma sœur. J'y cherche du réconfort, mais tout ce que j'y trouve est plus de larmes, lesquelles augmentent en intensité quand elle me voit pleurer aussi. Elle s'affaisse sur les genoux à mes côtés et on tombe dans les bras l'une de l'autre. On n'essaie pas de parler ou d'arrêter, on pleure jusqu'à en être fatiguées. Éventuellement, on réussit à se relever. Je lui demande de rester cette nuit et, le mince sourire qu'elle me fait me dit que ma demande était inutile, elle serait restée de toute manière.

Je suis peut-être dans l'immense, et confortable, lit du Capitole et enroulée dans des draps plus doux que ce que je n'ai jamais touché, mais la seule chose qui m'apporte du réconfort est l'odeur et la sensation de ma sœur à mes côtés. Ses bras autour de moi et ma tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Je dormais avant que je le sache.

Je me réveille dans le matin pour trouver Katniss jouant avec mes cheveux. Ma tête est toujours sur sa poitrine et lorsque je la lève pour lui sourire, celui qu'elle me renvoie n'est pas très convainquant. Ses yeux fixent le vide et je peux dire qu'elle pense à quelque chose, alors je lui demande : « Kat, qu'est-ce qui arrive? » Je me sens idiote de lui demander ça.

« Rien, petit canard, je vais bien. » Elle ne me regarde même pas, ses yeux demeurent fixés sur quelque chose au loin. Normalement, je n'aurais pas forcé ses confidences, je serais restée assise et l'aurais laissée jouer avec mes cheveux, je l'aurais serrée dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant d'entrer dans l'Arène. Un fait qui me traverse l'esprit de plus en plus souvent. J'ai beaucoup à faire encore et peu de temps disponible. Alors, Kat devra s'y faire.

Je hoche la tête fermement contre elle, ensuite, je donne une poussée avec mes bras et mes jambes afin d'être au-dessus d'elle la forçant à me regarder. Je m'assure que ses yeux rencontrent les miens et dit : « Tu n'es plus autorisée à me cacher des choses. »

Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle revient de sa transe et me lance un petit rire. « Alors c'est comme ça? » se moque-t-elle.

« Oui, comme ça. Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui t'ennuie. À part notre présence ici » et je lui fais un regard_ Essaies-toi-même pas._

« Oh ouais, mademoiselle en pyjama, qui a dit ça? » Elle est complètement hors de transe là. Elle me touche le ventre pour me chatouiller.

Je m'assis et croise les bras. « Moi. Il ne me reste peut-être que quelques jours en tant que ta petite sœur. Alors, tu vas faire ce que je dis, et je dis : plus de cachotteries. »

Je vois tout l'amusement se retirer de son visage, je sais qu'elle essaie de se nier le fait que je ne reviendrai peut-être pas. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de me rappeler que je suis constamment en danger.

« Okay, petit canard, tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas? » Elle prend une longue respiration. « Gale et toi entrez dans le Jeu. Malgré tous les efforts à jouer les amants maudits pour le Capitole, les soulèvements sont encore plus nombreux et pires. Oh ouais, et je suis supposée me marier la semaine prochaine et, la nuit dernière, j'ai embrassé Gale. »

Ma mâchoire est tombée au plancher.

**(Peeta)**

Effie tire hors du lit tout le monde très tôt pour déjeuner. Deux fois plus de tributs signifie deux fois plus de chose à faire. Ce qui me va parfaitement; mes nuits ne sont pas aussi calme sans Katniss à mes côtés. C'est étonnant de voir comment je m'y étais habituée vite et combien ça me manque. Les cauchemars ne sont jamais partis, mais je m'en viens habituer de me réveiller en paniquant pour réaliser que je suis sauf. C'est un point positif j'imagine.

La nuit dernière, par contre, les cauchemars n'étaient pas mon problème. Je suis resté éveillé jusqu'à l'épuisement avec la sensation horrible qu'il n'y avait juste pas d'issue. Les deux gamins que je dois supposément protéger vont mourir peu importe ce que je fais. Je connais bien Jacob et Sera, je les vois souvent en ville. Jacob plus que Sera, mais même, je les ai connu durant presque toute ma vie. Je ne dirais pas qu'on ait été proche, jamais, mais ça importe peu pour moi. J'ai déjà appris à les connaître mieux dans les heures qui viennent de passer. Quand ils entreront dans l'Arène, je serai devenu probablement encore plus proche d'eux, peut-être même sera-t-on ami.

Après, je devrai les regarder mourir. Je peux maintenant vraiment comprendre pourquoi, après avoir fait ça vingt-quatre fois, Haymitch est ce qu'il est. Pourquoi il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre à nous connaître avant qu'on entre dans le Jeu. Je ne noierais pas mes problèmes dans l'alcool comme lui, mais je ne dirai pas que je n'en vois pas les bons côtés. Je crois que c'est le truc le plus cruel des Jeux du Capitole. C'est notre récompense : le sort a été en notre faveur. Personne n'échappe aux Hunger Games.

Je n'ai pas le temps – et le droit – de broyer du noir en ce moment. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je ferai de mon mieux en tant que mentor. Je suis presque sûr que je ne peux les garder en vie mais, être un mentor, c'est plus que ça. Je peux les aider à passer au-travers et prendre sur moi le maximum de leur douleur. Rendre ça peut-être moins difficile.

Quand je me fraie un chemin vers le wagon restaurant, je vois qu'Effie a déjà rameuter Jacob et Sera là et qu'elle leur explique l'horaire de leur prochain jour. Les autres ne sont pas là encore, ce qui est surprenant. Je sais que Gale se lève tôt, je le vois toujours debout avant l'aube quand je surveille le pain à la boulangerie. Et je doute que Katniss ait dormi. Elle perd tellement de temps à analyser dans sa tête, elle aura réfléchi au moyen de garder Prim en vie toute la nuit. Elle est probablement avec Prim et peut-être qu'elle n'est même pas réveillée encore. Haymitch est le seul que je ne m'attends pas à voir.

« Nous arriverons au Capitole avant le coucher du soleil. Vous rencontrerez d'abord vos stylistes et vos équipes de préparation. Ensuite, nous aurons la Parade des tributs. Et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain, l'entraînement commence. Vous aurez de l'entraînement physique dans la matinée et avec votre mentor dans l'après-midi. Pleins de jours très, très, très occupés nous attendent; j'espère que vous êtes prêt. »

Je sais que je ne le suis pas, mais je garde une expression calme et composée. Je fais le sourire que j'ai construit après de années à interagir avec les clients. Ma mère m'aurait frappé si je n'avais pas été poli et enthousiaste à l'égard d'un client. Alors, peu importe les circonstances, je suis capable de produire un sourire naturel.

Je garde ma voix légère quand je les salue pour ne pas gâcher ma mascarade. « Bon matin, comment est le petit déjeuner? » Je ne leur demanderai pas comment ils ont dormi, ce serait une blague cruelle.

Sera me regarde avec un gentil sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. « C'est merveilleux, je me remplissait justement. »

Jacob est un peu moins enthousiaste. « Aussi bon que prévu je suppose. » Son regard se tourne vers la fenêtre et se perd dans le paysage défilant.

Il me rappelle moi-même. Dans sa carapace antichoc, essayant de digérer tout ça. J'en étais sorti mais seulement parce que j'avais décidé d'aider Katniss à gagner. Même après, je me débattais avec la signification de gagner… Mais c'était correct pour moi de mourir, tant qu'elle vivait, c'était naturel. C'est alors que j'ai su; je la regardais depuis des années, mais en une seconde j'ai découvert que je l'aimais vraiment. Je voulais qu'elle le sache aussi. Même si je ne survivais pas, elle aurait su. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait dans les Jeux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux m'attendre de Jacob.

« Bien, vous devriez manger, vous aurez besoin de force dans les prochains jours. » Ils hochent la tête tous les deux. « Je sais que nous avons dit que je serais votre mentor la nuit dernière, mais je veux vous rappeler que vous pouvez venir me voir pour n'importe quoi. Même si ça n'a pas rapport… à l'entrainement. » Je m'assure qu'ils me regardent tous les deux dans les yeux pour qu'ils voient que je suis sérieux, ensuite, je m'assis avec eux.

« Alors, avez-vous vu des tributs qui vous inquiètent aux Moissons d'hier? » On doit en parler, de cette façon, j'analyse encore les plus dangereux et je renforce leur confiance en eux. Que j'aie raison ou pas, ils se sentiront mieux quand même et débuter la partie confiant, c'est un bon début.

« Ouais, j'en ai vu... » Jacob secoue la tête et ses yeux se rétrécissent un court moment.

« Vraiment, qui? Parce que je crois qu'il y en a des costauds, mais ils sont tous battables. Le gars du 2, l'équipe du district… » Je suis inquiet pour l'aspect tactique du mentorat, mais ça je maîtrise bien : détecter les menaces.

« Celui qui m'effraie le plus est le gars dans ce train avec nous » me coupe Jacob. J'ai un mouvement de recul à son commentaire mais, quand j'y songe, je peux comprendre son point de vue. Jacob me regarde comme si j'étais un idiot d'avoir mentionné quelqu'un d'autre.

« Attends une seconde, Gale n'est peut-être pas ma personne préférée, mais il ne… » dis-je avant d'être coupé.

« Personne? Il n'est pas une personne, il est un monstre. L'as-tu déjà vu emmener tous ces animaux morts à la Réserve? Un jour, il avait deux ours de 300 lbs sur les épaules. Il descendait la rue en sifflant… En sifflant, bordel de merde! Pour ne pas mentionner que n'importe qui serait mort après ce qu'ils lui ont fait sur la place principale quand ils ont… » C'est à son tour d'être coupé et, quand il l'est, son visage blanchit.

« Maintenant, je vais devoir t'arrêter ici. » La voix de Gale provient de l'autre côté du wagon. Je ne sais pas comment il y est arrivé sans bruit, l'ouverture de la porte aurait dû nous avertir au moins de sa présence. « Malgré tout le plaisir que j'éprouve à entendre les gens vanter mes exploits, je pense vraiment que tu voudras reconsidérer le fait de finir cette phrase. » Sa voix est narquoise, comme un chat qui demande à une souris si elle a besoin d'aide pour sortir de son trou. Quand je me retourne pour le regarder, je suis soulagé de constater qu'il semble en grande partie amusé et seulement un peu fâché. Jacob le fixe comme un lapin fixerait un renard; sachant parfaitement qu'il devra essayer de se sauver au moindre indice d'une attaque imminente ou sinon c'est la mort.

Ledit renard traverse la pièce et vient s'assoir à la table en face de Jacob en s'assurant que son sourire est assez grand pour découvrir ses dents. Après l'avoir évalué pendant une minute, l'expression de Gale s'adoucit un peu et il renifle un rire : « Il a raison, tu sais? Je ne le ferais pas. » Il me regarde une seconde et me pose une question rhétorique : « Tu allais dire que je ne suis pas ta personne préférée, mais que tu ne pensais pas que je tuerais mes camarades de district non? » J'hoche la tête, pour le bien de Jacob, et je vois une certaine tension s'évaporer chez lui. « Je vais te dire, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit les derniers qui reste. Si tu l'es… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais son visage témoigne de combien il déteste cette idée. Il regarde intensément Jacob et se penche vers lui, parlant dans un murmure: « Aussi, si tu touches un seul des cheveux de Prim… Je te tue. » L'expression sur son visage en est une que je n'y ai jamais vue; elle est froide, calculatrice, inflexible et implacable. Il ne fait pas une supposition, il dit la vérité.

Je sens la température de la pièce chutée de plusieurs degrés pendant le moment où il laisse ses mots flotter dans l'air. Même la stupidité d'Effie ne lui empêche pas de frissonner, elle le regarde le souffle court. Je crois même que le cœur de Jacob s'est arrêté, puis, il cligne des yeux. Alors, Gale se rassit avec un sourire détendu : « Ça te semble juste? »

Jacob acquiesce silencieusement. Il a surtout l'air choqué et je ne sais pas si je peux le blâmer. C'était vraiment intense, la seule autre fois où j'ai vu un regard similaire, c'était sur Cato. Je ne connais pas Gale très bien, mais je pense que Katniss est très bonne pour juger du caractère d'une personne alors j'ai toujours pensé que Gale était un bon gars. Mais ce regard… Je ne peux l'oublier. Est-ce que Gale peut être comme ça? Comme Cato?

Je me force à laisser de côté cette pensée, même si ma sensation reste présente. Je ne peux y penser maintenant et, certainement pas ici, en face de lui. Alors, à la place je dis : « Hey Jacob, Sera, pourquoi vous ne finissez pas de manger qu'on puisse discuter de vos stratégies pour les interviews? » Encore, j'essaie d'assainir la situation. Je suis sûr que Katniss a dit à Gale qu'elle serait leur mentor; je ne pense pas que je dois lui expliquer.

Quelques bouchées plus tard, ils se lèvent tous les deux. Effie leur dit de laisser la vaisselle là; elle sera ramassée. On commence à sortir, mais Jacob se retourne et marche vers Gale. Il se tient dans son dos sans dire un mot pendant une seconde, hésitant, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il fera.

Sans se retourner, Gale lui dit : « Un problème? »

Jacob prend sa décision et va au côté de Gale, attendant que celui-ci se tourne et le regarde. Il sort sa main droite et incite Gale à faire de même. Semblant un peu confus, Gale s'y plie et serre sa main.

« Tu as raison Hawthorne. Et ce que tu fais est admirable. Je suis content de n'être pas ton ennemi » dit-il d'une voix pensive et honnête.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons les derniers. » Gale joue peut-être les gentils, mais il ne donne pas un pouce de territoire.

« Ouais, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons les derniers… » Jacob paraît peiné quand il le dit. Je crois qu'il est aussi sceptique que moi. On sort ensemble et je vois Katniss venir le long du couloir avec Prim; elles se tiennent les mains et Katniss chatouille Prim qui n'arrête pas de rire.

« Tu te crois drôle? » Chatouille. « Hein, petit canard? » Chatouille. Katniss sourit et rit aussi. C'est un changement et ça fait du bien de les voir comme ça.

Elles sont tellement prises dans leur moment qu'elles remarquent notre présence seulement quand on arrive à leur hauteur. Elles s'arrêtent juste à temps pour ne pas nous rentrer dedans. Le sourire sur le visage de Katniss devient rapidement un rougissement; elle doit être embarrassée que quelqu'un l'ait vu passer un bon moment.

Prim s'esclaffe et affiche un doux sourire. Elle s'adresse à moi : « Oh, hey Peeta, on va prendre notre déjeuner, as-tu vu Gale? » Elle glousse presque et, considérant l'endroit où on est, je pense que ça me fait plus peur que le manège de Gale tantôt.

Je me force à répondre, à moitié glacé : « Ouais, on vient de le quitter, il est à la table. » La petite blonde me sourit seulement et entraine Katniss avec elle. Celle-ci me fait un regard d'excuse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est probablement le moment le plus intime qu'on ait eu du voyage.

**(Katniss)**

Ouvrir cette porte semble la chose la plus difficile au monde. Presque magiquement, les doigts agiles de Prim se saisissent de la poignée et la tourne sans ménagement, la porte s'ouvre. Parfois, son innocence angélique me tue. Peut-être pas si angélique, parce qu'à mi-chemin dans la pièce, elle se retourne vers moi et me fait un sourire un peu trop gros. Maintenant, il n'y a rien séparant Gale et moi et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment agir avec ça. J'ai passé plus de temps avec Gale que quiconque et, quand bien même, en aucun temps je n'ai ressenti ça.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent alors que je vois ma sœur sauter sur Gale et le serrer autour du cou de ses bras. Elle me tire la langue derrière sa tête et maintenant je sais qu'elle se joue de moi. Elle porte vraiment son rôle de « petite sœur peut-être plus pour longtemps » à un autre niveau. D'abord les conversations féminines et maintenant se mêler de ma vie sentimentale. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? _La question que je me suis posée toute la nuit. Celle dont Prim a répondu en dix secondes. Dommage qu'elle ne connaisse pas tous les détails. Malgré tout, elle connait la réponse. Elle ne connait juste pas les conséquences du chemin qu'elle veut que j'emprunte. Elle aime beaucoup Peeta. Il a été merveilleux avec elle, avec toute ma famille. Il disait à Prim quand il faisait un gâteau de fantaisie pour qu'elle puisse venir à la boulangerie et le regarde travailler. Il est d'un naturel ouvert, gentil, généreux, vraiment un gars génial. Elle ne sait pas à propos du pain et elle ne sait pas que la totalité des baisers dans l'Arène n'était pas faux. Je veux dire, comment pouvait-il l'être? Il méritait mon affection alors je l'embrassais. Il y avait des moments où il me faisait tout oublier, des moments où il faisait taire les cauchemars. Je ne sais pas si c'était juste moi ayant besoin de son support ou si c'était vrai, mais je m'ennuyais de son toucher après que nous soyons revenus. Prim ne sait rien de tout ça.

Mais Prim connait Gale, depuis des années, et il a fait tant pour nous, pour moi. Elle sait que sans lui, je n'aurais pu le faire; je n'aurais pu nous garder en vie. Pour chaque moment où j'ai pu compter sur Peeta, dans l'Arène et après, pour tous les moments où il a sauvé ma vie ou m'a donné la force de me tenir debout, je peux dénombrer une centaine de fois où Gale l'a fait aussi. Peut-être pas dans un moment aussi drastique et dramatique, mais le nombre de fois est impressionnant. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensé à l'étrange concept d'être avec quelqu'un. Sans être cruelle ou inutilement évasive. Mais quand j'ai été forcée par le Capitole à l'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Gale, je trouvais que ça sentait mauvais. Quand je suis revenue au 12, les choses avaient changé. Peeta était devenu important pour moi. Ensuite, Gale m'a embrassée et j'ai figé. J'ai raconté ça ce matin à Prim et elle était en colère contre moi.

Je ne sais pas si elle aurait été si certaine de son choix avant que Gale ne se porte volontaire, mais il est évident de savoir son côté maintenant. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où avoir confiance en son intuition surnaturelle, mais si je le fais…

C'est jusqu'où se rend mon débat intérieur avant que je sente ses yeux sur moi. Gale me fait un sourire moqueur en voyant mon hésitation et secoue la tête. _Tu veux rire de moi… Poule mouillée. _

Mes yeux se rétrécissent et je croise les bras, avançant dans la salle. _Oh, tu crois ça?_

Je me laisse tomber dans le siège à ses côtés. « Alors, es-tu prêt à parler de ta grosse stratégie pour le Jeu? Tu as des questions? » Il m'en a posé et fait des plans depuis des mois. Me posant toutes sortes de question, mais ne me détaillant aucun de ses plans.

Son sourire arrogant s'affiche : _tu aimerais._

« Qu'en est-il des interviews? » La tête de Prim fait des allers-retours entre nous.

« Bien, j'ai quelques idées dépendant de comment Prim le sent. » Puis, il lui fait un clin d'œil. Je la regarde, mais elle semble aussi incertaine que moi sur ce coup.

Je recroise les bras et penche la tête : _alors?_

« Je te le dis pas. » Il se lève, soulevant Prim avec lui, il la fait ensuite tourner au tour de lui et la replace gentiment dans son siège. « C'est une information top secrète entre ma nouvelle partenaire et moi. Désolé Catnip, tu as été remplacé. » Il lui donne un bisou sur le front, comme un père, et marche vers la porte. Il est de trop bonne humeur.

«Je vais aller prendre une douche, imaginez-vous ça. Je dois être beau pour les caméras hein? » Il ferme la porte derrière lui et je reste à la fixer. Il n'a pas dit un mot à propos de la nuit dernière et aucun signe non plus, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Est-ce qu'il pense que c'était seulement un trop plein d'émotions? Que je ne ressentais rien? Bordel, maintenant que je me revois partir en larme et ensuite agir maladroitement avec mon meilleur ami… Ce n'est probablement pas très rassurant.

Je me maudis intérieurement quand mes yeux se tournent vers Prim. Elle me fait un regard désapprobateur, elle ressemble à maman. « C'était quoi ça? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait comme je t'ai dit? Je te l'ai dit, il aurait aimé ça. »

« Oh la ferme et mange, tu devras te préparer tantôt aussi. » Elle me tire la langue, mais remplit son assiette de nourriture. Elle mange beaucoup plus que d'habitude et, presque mécaniquement. Je me rappelle Gale lui dire de manger le plus possible. _Bien. Écoute Gale. Rappelle-toi de chaque mot qu'il dit._

Elle en aura besoin. Dans quelques heures, nous arriverons au Capitole.

**Des commentaires? Des questions? Et, vous, vous êtes du côté à Gale ou de celui à Peeta?**

**En tout les cas : reviews! :D**

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés! À la prochaine!**


	6. L'accueil

Désolée pour le retard, voici le chapitre 6 de ma traduction de la fiction de DBlaZe! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'adore ce chapitre!

So enjoy!

* * *

**(Prim)**

Je n'avais jamais pris une douche avant et, même les gens en ville qui en possèdent une, n'ont sûrement jamais utilisé une douche comme ça. Avec des robinets partout, et des boutons aussi. Il y avait de la gelée rose à l'odeur de fraise, et de l'huile bleue qui sentait la pluie, sur le plancher avant même que j'aie compris comment ouvrir l'eau. J'ai eu besoin de me rhabiller et d'aller chercher Katniss pour qu'elle m'enseigne la façon de régler la température. Elle riait durant tout ce temps. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu le même problème la première fois, alors, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas avertie. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ma surprise. Je l'ai arrosée avec le jet manuel, mais elle gloussait encore en sortant.

L'eau coule sur moi, lavant la saleté et la poussière. Je regarde les derniers morceaux de la maison qui s'accrochait à moi partir en tournoyant dans le drain. C'est bizarre, toute ma vie j'avais dû lutter contre la poussière des mines pour me garder – ou la maison – propre, nuit et jour. Ici, elle tombe si facilement, elle ne reviendra pas, et ça me rend triste. C'est le premier pas vers le changement. Lavant le vieux, j'aurai l'air neuve. J'aurai l'air de quelqu'un d'autre ou, au mieux, d'une version fausse de moi. J'aime bien m'habiller, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais j'aime être belle à ma façon, pas à la leur.

Après, on m'apprendra des choses que je n'ai jamais voulu savoir et j'aurai à parler à des gens que je ne veux même pas regarder, disant des choses que je ne devrais pas. Ensuite, j'irai à un endroit où personne, mais vraiment personne, ne devrait avoir à aller et faire des trucs que personne ne devrait jamais, mais vraiment jamais, faire. La seule chose qui est encore incertaine est si je vais survivre ou mourir? Toutes mes pensées se résument à ça. _Est-ce que je vais vivre ou mourir?_

Je peux être forte en présence de tous les autres et, je pense que je serai correct pour quand j'aurai vraiment à l'être, je le pense vraiment. Mais ici, seule dans la douche, ma force s'écoule aussi comme l'eau. Je dois sortir avant qu'encore plus de parties de moi partent dans le drain, alors, je le fais.

La serviette est tellement douce que je passe une minute à seulement frotter mon visage dessus, adorant la texture du tissu. Je commence à me sécher et je vois que Katniss a sorti une robe pour moi. Je souris; elle essaie encore de prendre soin de moi. Ça ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps pour être prête. Je fais ma propre tresse, qui n'est peut-être pas aussi bien faite que celle à maman, mais elle tient. Je me tourne vers le miroir et me regarde longuement. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je me ressemble.

Je soupire. Ce sera horrible.

Je sors et me dirige vers le wagon de réception, celui où nous étions juste après l'embarquement. Je regarde par la fenêtre mais, au lieu d'un paysage, je ne vois que de la noirceur. Parfois, un flash de lumière apparaît, puis, c'est la noirceur encore. Je sens une légère vibration du train, la première que je remarque de tout le voyage, ensuite, je remarque quelque chose de plat non loin de la fenêtre. Ça ressemble à de la pierre.

On doit être sous la terre... On approche. Ça me frappe fort; la peur de ce qui va arriver lorsque je quitterai ce train. Mais je ne peux me cacher de cette peur.

J'ouvre la porte et vois que je suis la dernière à arriver. Tout le monde est debout dans la pièce assez anxieusement. Pleins de paroles que je n'entends pas sont dites et les yeux se tournent vers moi au bruit de la porte se refermant.

Figée comme une biche, j'essaie : « Humm... Salut? » La tension quitte la pièce momentanément, mais pas pour longtemps.

Katniss marche vers moi avec un sourire forcé : « H-Hey petit canard... Comment ça va? »

_Mieux que toi._ « Correct. » Pas besoin de lui dire que j'ai des nœuds dans l'estomac.

Gale apparaît par-dessus son épaule, « Ouais mais, bientôt, tu seras époustouflante. » Katniss sursaute et laisse échapper un hoquet involontaire au son de sa voix si près d'elle. Je ris alors qu'elle le frappe du coude dans la poitrine sans le regarder.

« Ne fais pas ça » renifle-t-elle. Gale me fait un clin d'œil.

« Tu es prête partenaire? » Le ton de sa voix me dit qu'il ne parle pas seulement de quitter ce train. Il se met à côté de Katniss et se laisse tomber sur un genou. Il est juste un peu plus petit que moi maintenant, mais on est pratiquement face-à-face.

Ma voix tremble un peu, mais moins que je ne m'y en attendais : « Ouais, je pense que oui. »

Il me fait un sourire étrange, comme s'il jouait un jeu, « Bien. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, hein? J'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller mes arrières. » J'hoche la tête fermement et il se rapproche de moi, baissant la voix. « Bien, ça commence maintenant! Dès la seconde où nous quittons ce train, tu es un tribut féminin du district 12 et je suis ton partenaire. Comment nous agirons devant tout le monde compte. Tu ne peux avoir peur ou être gênée. Tu ne peux laisser les journalistes te déranger. » Ses instructions sont courtes et directes et, de la façon qu'elles sont dites, je n'ai pas de questions. Alors, j'hoche encore la tête et continue d'écouter.

« Maintenant pour notre stratégie super secrète… » Il élève la voix juste pour dire 'stratégie super secrète' et la rebaisse jusqu'à un murmure presque inaudible. « Tu te rappelles de la Moisson? Quand je t'ai prise sur mes épaules? »

Je souris et acquiesce. « Bien sûr! Ça aurait été plaisant si… tu sais… »

Il sourit et sa voix se fait entendre après quelques secondes : « Ouais, je sais… Mais, cette fois, j'aurais besoin que tu y prennes vraiment plaisir ou, au moins, que tu aies l'air d'en avoir. » Je le regarde comme s'il était fou. « Non, sérieusement. J'ai besoin que tu aies l'air de n'avoir aucun souci au monde. Je suis ton protecteur, rien ne peut t'arriver quand je suis près de toi. Rappelle-toi, on est 'cousin', alors je suis de ta famille. J'ai aidé Katniss à te protéger durant toute ma vie. »

« Cette partie ne devrait pas être difficile, c'est vrai. » Kat et moi, nous nous regardons par-dessus son épaule. Elle sait que c'est vrai, ses yeux se promènent de lui vers moi. Je souris en les voyant s'adoucir sur lui.

Gale me ramène au présent : « Exactement, mais un peu différemment, dans notre cas je suis plus comme ton garde du corps et, peu importe ce qui essaie de te faire mal, je l'arrête. Les animaux, les gens, tout. Les gamins à l'école ont peur de moi et ne te toucheraient pas. Si quelque chose te fait peur quand nous serons là-bas, accroche-toi à moi pour que je te protège. Et quand tu le fais, regarde ce qui te faisait peur comme si tu étais curieuse de voir ce qui arriverait. Comme si juste serrer ma main les rendait inoffensifs. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire ça? »

Ce ne sera pas difficile de jouer le jeu non plus. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fait ressentir depuis la Moisson; quand il est près, je suis sauve. « Ouais, je peux faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi? »

Sur son visage apparaît un sourire dérisoire et il se redresse complètement, à sa taille maximale. Il mesure au moins 6'5 et, maintenant qu'il fait la démonstration de se tenir bien droit, il a la stature d'une montagne pour moi. « J'ai la partie de la job facile. Je devrai être le protecteur effrayant. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de te protéger et d'avoir l'air méchant donc, théoriquement, juste être moi-même. » Il avance sa main pour que je la prenne et je le fais.

Il m'emmène au centre du wagon et, soudainement, la noirceur du tunnel est remplacée par l'explosion de couleurs du Capitole. Avant que je le réalise, j'ai couru jusqu'à la fenêtre et collé mon nez à la vitre. C'est tellement beau que tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est s'assoir et contempler. Je ne connais pas les mots pour décrire une telle vision. Je ne les ai même jamais imaginés. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs dansent autour de moi comme des joyaux scintillants attirant mon attention malgré la distance. Comme on approche, je commence à apercevoir des bâtiments, plus gros que ce que je n'ai jamais vu. Ensuite, je vois des personnes, beaucoup de personnes. Ils remplissent les rues; la célébration bat son plein ici. Contrairement aux districts qui sont en temps de peur et de perte, le Capitole fait la fête.

Cette pensée me tire de ma contemplation silencieuse et j'ai immédiatement honte d'avoir songé, pendant quelques secondes, que ce serait un bon endroit pour vivre. Mais si j'y vivais, je serais l'une des leur et je croirais que c'est amusant. Je me sens devenir malade seulement à cette pensée. Tandis que le train ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter, je me prépare mentalement et me tourne pour voir le regard de Gale fixé sur moi. Je vois les questions dans ses yeux.

« Je suis correcte. » Il hoche la tête et continue de regarder autour de lui dans la pièce. Effie entre et commence à instruire tout le monde sur où ils doivent se placer. Habituellement, les tributs sortent en dernier, mais les amants maudits sont à bord et, avec leur mariage prochain, ils sont une attraction plus grande que nous. C'est parfait avec moi; moins j'ai d'attention, mieux c'est. Je prends une grande respiration alors que le train s'arrête sur la plateforme. La porte s'ouvre et des flashs de lumière crépitent dans l'ouverture. Haymitch et Effie sortent, suivis de Jacob et Sera. Je sors mon sourire le plus enfantin et marche vers la porte.

Je n'ai qu'un pied hors du train lorsque je sens les larges mains de Gale me soulever dans les airs. Il m'installe sur ses épaules encore, me faisant bondir pour que je me positionne bien. Je m'esclaffe avec délice, m'assurant de ne pas oublier mon rôle. Notre performance a commencé et mon partenaire compte sur moi.

**(Haymitch)**

La seule chose complètement positive qui a ressorti des Jeux de l'an dernier est que le peu d'attention que j'avais en tant qu'ancien champion et mentor s'est évanoui. Pas une seule caméra ne s'est retournée ne serait-ce que d'un degré quand je suis passé avec Effie. Non, si j'avais trébuché et tombé cette année, personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Pas avec deux fois plus de tributs qu'en temps normal et, bien sûr, le beau couple d'amoureux à proximité. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point j'en suis content, de savoir que probablement aucune question ne me sera posée cette année. _Mais je boirais quand même un coup._

Alors, après que j'aille passé les journalistes, je me suis retourné et ai regardé les gamins sortir du train. Le gars et la fille n'ont rien de spécial. Ils ne sont pas très attirants ou charismatiques. De taille moyenne et ne semblant pas très durs – spécialement la fille, un coup de vent pourrait la faire tomber il semble. Ils ne sont pas de la même famille et ils n'ont certainement pas des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Le plus gros mystère est pourquoi il l'a choisie, et pourquoi elle n'est pas en colère contre lui à ce propos.

De la façon que je le vois, il y a beaucoup plus que 24 équipes en ce moment. Je parierais qu'entre le tiers et la moitié d'entre elles sont seulement une paire de personne prise ensemble. Ça prend une relation spéciale pour ne pas avoir aucune sorte d'animosité quand l'un choisit l'autre pour l'accompagner à une mort presque certaine. Les couples qui pensent être en amour s'effondreraient, si pas instantanément, aussitôt que les choses sérieuses commenceraient dans l'Arène. La plupart des amis se tournerait le dos et même quelques membres de famille le feraient. Tu as besoin d'un lien singulier, un qui n'est pas affecté par la douleur ou la mort, pour pouvoir travailler ensemble après une chose comme ça. Une comme mon gamin et la Fille ont. En tout cas, lui, le réalise mais pas elle. _Ça me fait vouloir prendre un verre._

Ou tu peux être un de ces Carrières psychopathes. Ils voient probablement ça comme une bonne chose. Être capable de choisir un de leurs partenaires d'entrainement, un avec des talents complémentaires. C'est, s'ils sont brillants, un gros avantage et il est étendu à tous les autres joueurs. Quand même, il faudra surveiller les Carrières. Ils seront très nombreux comparés aux autres.

Je regarde Gale mettre Prim sur ses épaules. Elle rit et salue l'assistance, elle a l'air de n'avoir jamais eu autant de plaisir. Lui, il ne fléchit pas; son visage reste impassible alors qu'ils traversent l'assemblée. Un journaliste se retrouve sur leur chemin, devant eux, poussé par la foule anxieuse et le gamin l'attrape avec une main et le lance, pratiquement, dans la foule comme si rien n'était. Prim a eu l'air surprise en premier lieu mais, ensuite, elle s'esclaffe, caressant la tête de Gale.

« Je pensais qu'on trébucherais sur lui et que j'allais tomber. » La voix de Prim est un peu plus enfantine qu'en temps normal, et plus forte. Ah… ça fait partie de leur spectacle.

« Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. » Le ton confiant et rassurant de Gale lui est caractéristique, mais pas la façon dramatique dont il le dit. Je dois le dire, je suis impressionné. C'est quelque chose qui n'arrive pas souvent, à part quand je m'impressionne sur combien je peux boire de verre d'alcool sans tomber dans un coma éthylique. _Et je boirais à ça maintenant!_

Il a commencé les Jeux avec un plan, ici et à la Moisson. Il comprend ce que le monde veut – du spectacle, et le plus dramatique que cela semble, le mieux c'est – alors, c'est ce qu'il leur donne. La petite fille innocente et son protecteur en armure. Celle à laquelle ton cœur veut s'enraciner et celui auquel ta tête pense qu'il vaut mieux s'attacher. Ça ferait une bonne histoire. Ils jouent leur jeu parfaitement jusqu'ici. J'espère qu'ils garderont le niveau.

La camera les suit comme ils passent, mais juste pendant quelques secondes. Parce que maintenant viennent les amants maudits. Tous les yeux sont sur eux et les gens leur crient des questions à propos du mariage. Peeta joue bien et leur dit qu'ils devront attendre comme tout le monde pour avoir la surprise. Les reporters ne prennent pas très bien ce refus courtois, alors ils ne cessent de poser la question et Peeta continue de s'échapper habilement.

La vérité est : les journalistes en savent probablement déjà plus qu'eux sur le sujet. Ces deux-là ne savent absolument rien sur leur propre mariage. Probablement parce que ce n'est pas tant leur mariage que celui du public, celui du Capitole. Maintenant qu'ils sont des vainqueurs, ils appartiennent au Capitole, comme le reste des autres. Ce qui me fait ne rappeler, je dois les présenter aux 'autres', cette belle collection dépareillée appelée aussi des gagnants. Mais ça devra attendre.

Elle est vraiment chanceuse qu'il soit si charmant parce que, si elle devait parler et se débarrasser de ce faux sourire, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été capable de le remettre en place. À coup d'excuses, ils ont réussi à traverser l'assemblée et atteindre le Centre de Préparation. On est là depuis seulement une minute, encore en train de se remettre, quand un groupe de quatre Pacificateurs apparaît. _Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un verre._

« Mademoiselle Everdeen, le Président Snow voudrait vous voir. » Katniss me lance un regard peu impressionné et roule des yeux : on s'y en attendait. « Et lequel d'entre vous est Gale Hawthorne? » Ses yeux me trouvent encore et, cette fois, l'émotion qu'ils contiennent est proche de la panique. Gale s'avance et je lui fais un léger signe de tête en incitant subtilement Katniss à se calmer avec mes mains.

Elle ne s'y en attendait pas, mais nous oui : « Tu me dois cinq verres gamin. »

Gale secoue la tête, avec un petit sourire plutôt froid : «Je réglerai mes dettes quand on reviendra au 12. »

« Crosseur. Tu seras soit mort soit riche quand on reviendra. » C'est effrayant comment il me rappelle moi-même. Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de me dire que j'étais comme ça avant. Ouais, avant… _J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre._

« Exactement, des deux façons, je gagne. Mauvais pari vieil homme. » Je n'ai pas la chance de répondre, les Pacificateurs les emmènent déjà. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se dire, mais ce ne sera pas bon.

Effie presse ensuite tout le monde; on a un horaire à respecter après tout. Dieu que je déteste cette femme parfois. _Putain, j'ai vraiment besoin de boire un coup._

**(Gale)**

Bizarrement, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... impressionnant. C'est juste un bureau. Sûr, un très beau et spacieux bureau, décoré dans le style du Capitole. Mais je ne sais pas, je m'attendais presque à une planque dans une caverne ou, au moins, à une entrée secrète. Je suis un peu déçu. Juste un bureau extravagant sans même un gros bouton rouge. Je pousse doucement Catnip comme on entre et lui fais mon regard _je ne suis pas impressionné_. Elle secoue la tête, pas amusée. Elle m'a déjà dit à quel point cet homme lui foutait les jetons. Mais je n'avais juste pas réalisé qu'il la terrifiait. Elle ressemble à un rat piégé, voulant s'enfuir mais sachant qu'il n'a nulle part où aller. Voir la détresse de cette femme à côté de moi me fait détester le Capitole un peu plus.

Le président est assis à son bureau avec son sourire reptilien, regardant par-dessus ses doigts entrecroisés. Son habit est simple et fonctionnel. La seule extravagance : une rose blanche et exotique à sa boutonnière. Ses yeux sont trop luisants pour être ceux d'une personne, on dirait ceux d'un serpent. Et Katniss ne mentait pas à propos de l'odeur. « Ah mademoiselle Everdeen, monsieur Hawthorne, assoyez-vous. » C'est un ordre plutôt qu'une invitation. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, alors, on s'est assis. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder vers Catnip. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y voit quelque chose. « Heureux de voir que vous semblez en forme mademoiselle Everdeen, on doit vous avoir au sommet de vos conditions pour votre mariage prochain. » Ses yeux dérivent dans ma direction lorsqu'il dit le mot mariage. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas ciller, mais l'effort demandé doit m'avoir vendu parce que ses lèvres esquissent un sourire.

« Oui, bientôt vous serez madame Mellark devant tout Panem. Ce sera un spectacle magnifique; une équipe de reportage fera en sorte que tout le monde voit votre bonheur. » Il semble prendre plaisir à me mettre mal-à-l'aise. « Cela aura lieu le jour avant le commencement des Jeux, comme ça vous pourrez profiter de votre lune de miel au Capitole pendant que vous y êtes. » Mission accomplie, ce bâtard vient de me donner un coup de pied dans le ventre et j'ai la mâchoire à terre. La partie impressionnante est qu'il l'a fait sans bouger rien d'autre que sa bouche.

Katniss voit ma réaction aussi, je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi mais je ne peux pas la regarder; je vais perdre tout le sang-froid qu'il me reste si je regarde ses yeux orageux. Snow est déjà assez satisfait de lui-même. « Bien, mademoiselle Everdeen, je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de confier la bonne nouvelle à votre fiancé. Les gardes vous conduiront directement à lui. J'aimerais avoir un mot avec monsieur Hawthorne en privée. » _Oh super, il va me tuer._

Alors que Catnip lui murmure un merci, on échange un regard lourd de toutes ces choses non dites. Quand je pensais en blaguant sarcastiquement que j'allais mourir, elle le croyait vraiment. Avant que j'aille pu lui dire tout ce que j'en pensais avec mes yeux, la porte se refermait sur elle me laissant avec Snow. Seul avec Snow…

« Cela ne fonctionnerait pas » dit-il avec insouciance en se calant dans sa chaise. « Vous ne seriez certainement pas le premier à essayer de me tuer. » L'enfant de chienne lit dans mes pensées : j'ai sérieusement considéré cette option.

« Mais cela ne vous ferait pas du bien, ni à vous ni à votre coéquipière, pas vrai? » Je secoue ma tête une seule fois. J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche. J'aurai besoin de mesurer chaque mot avec lui et de savoir où sont les limites. « Bien et, comme nous entrons dans le sujet, c'était quelque chose ce que vous avez fait. Se lever pour être le partenaire de la jeune mademoiselle Everdeen, très noble de votre part. »

Je crois que j'entrevois comment ça va se dérouler. « Bien, vous savez, on ferait n'importe quoi pour la famille. »

Il laisse échapper un soupir et secoue la tête. « J'ai inventé cette histoire jeune homme, ne jouons pas des jeux. Mademoiselle Everdeen et moi avons passé le marché d'être honnête l'un avec l'autre. Comme vous semblez avoir tant en commun, j'espérais que nous pourrions avoir un accord similaire. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté alors que je considère ça pour une seconde. « Honnêtement… Je ne crois pas que vous voulez que je sois honnête avec vous. »

Son sourire devient amusé : « Faites-moi plaisir. S'il-vous-plaît. »

_Mauvais choix de mots._ « Personne ne vous a jamais dit que votre haleine empestait? » _Oh putain, pourquoi j'ai dit ça?!_ Sûr, je le pensais. Mais de là à le laisser sortir comme ça... _Bah, c'est le jeu. _Environ la moitié de ma vie a eu le temps de défiler devant mes yeux avant d'entendre la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Snow s'est mis à rire.

Après avoir réalisé que je n'étais pas mort, j'entends sa réponse : « En fait, non. Pas une seule fois. C'est probablement parce que les gens apprennent à un jeune âge que faire aller leur bouche peuvent leur apporter des problèmes. »

J'acquiesce, acquérant une étrange assurance de mon expérience de mort quasi certaine. « Ouais, ma mère m'a déjà dit ça. Mais le Président de Panem m'a dit d'être honnête avec lui et j'ai obéi puisqu'il est le genre à faire d'horribles choses comme de truquer la Moisson pour se venger de personnes innocentes. » Mes mots son tranchants, mais mon ton est plat; j'aurais aussi bien pu parler de météo.

« Oui, il l'a fait. Je suis surpris que vous sachiez cela. » Il hoche pensivement la tête qui semble dire 'pas mauvais' si j'arrive à le lire correctement. Et j'espère vraiment que je le fais. Normalement, je suis très bon à lire les gens. J'ai appris avec les années à transiger à la Réserve. Tu y avais besoin de savoir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais pousser un prix et la meilleure façon de le savoir est en lisant combien inconfortable est l'acheteur. Mais Snow ne montre rien. Je pense que si je le jetais dans un feu, il mourrait sans dire un mot ou bouger un muscle.

« Bah, j'ai pensé que ce serait quelque chose comme ça quand je vous ai entendu à l'Annonce pour le Jeu. Ça sonnait personnel, et personnel signifie mauvais. La chose la plus mauvaise que vous pouvez faire à Katniss est de vous en prendre à Prim. Je savais que si Prim était choisi, elle n'aurait pas eu une chance. » C'est assez facile à admettre.

« Alors, c'est à ce moment que vous avez décidé d'entrer dans le Jeu si elle était choisi? Vous aviez planifié ça? » Ce n'est pas aussi facile à dire. Il va penser à un complot si je dis la vérité.

« Non, je l'ai décidé quand son nom a été appelé parce que je n'aime pas les gens qui s'en prennent aux petites filles. Et, qu'on partage le même sang ou non, elles font parties de ma famille. »

« Alors vos motivations étaient purement émotionnelles? Dégoûté par mes tactiques, votre loyauté pour les Everdeen a fait surface? » Sa question est plus chargé qu'un fusil, et il a un viseur.

Alors je ne devrais probablement pas lui dire que mes pensées exactes étaient de lui renvoyer son plan dans le cul. « Ça et ne pas vouloir que Prim meure. C'était une réaction instinctive, mais je n'y tournerai pas le dos. » J'essaie de cacher le mensonge derrière la détermination. Heureusement, il semble prendre mes hésitations pour des doutes au lieu de mensonges.

Il me regarde un long moment. « Fascinant. J'étais sûr que l'acte était d'origine plus rebelle. Mais il semble... » Ses yeux se rétrécissent encore une fois. Me scrutant pour que je me vende. Je reste assis et sur mes gardes comme quand je chasse et que je veux que les animaux oublient que je suis là. « … que vous êtes seulement un jeune homme essayant d'aider sa 'famille'. Une chose très brave à faire. Mais cela laisse une question en suspens. Vous êtes, à l'évidence, un brillant jeune homme, ayant découvert mes intentions assez tôt. Vous devez réaliser que vous êtes maintenant entre moi et mon objectif. Vous savez certainement comment j'agis avec des personnes dans cette position. Où est-ce que cela vous place exactement? » Son sourire dit, _vérifie._

Ça m'oblige à faire un pas de côté : « Bien, je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je suis en bonne voie. Est-ce que je peux vous posez une question? » Snow me fait un mouvement pour que je continue, me regardant intensément. « Vous pourriez me tuer quand vous voulez. Vous pourriez me faire exécuter maintenant ou faire en sorte que ma plateforme de lancement soit 'défectueuse'. L'Arène au complet sera un piège pour mourir, vous pourriez me tuer sans même que ça paraisse un peu suspect. Une attaque de mutant, l'environnement, tout ce que vous voulez. Je pense que vous avez même déjà décidé comment j'allais mourir. »

« Et votre question est…? » demande-t-il avec un amusement désintéressé.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici? Vous ne semblez pas le genre à hésiter. Et si vous vouliez me voir, je serai visible sur les caméras souvent à partir de maintenant. Alors pourquoi le face-à-face? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je vous ai vu à la Moisson et tantôt sur la plateforme. Vous semblez comprendre le Jeu. Alors vous pouvez comprendre, ce n'est pas si vous allez mourir, mais bien quand et comment que je dois considérer. Il y a aussi la possibilité que vous me soyez d'une plus grande utilité en vie. Vous devez comprendre que les yeux de la nation entière sont sur vous déjà. Même sans votre impressionnante petite mise en scène, le fait que la fameuse petite sœur de mademoiselle Everdeen, pour laquelle elle s'était vaillamment portée volontaire, ait été sélectionnée encore et que son 'cousin' se porte volontaire pour elle aussi met le Capitole en émoie. Qui est cette petite fille que tout le monde veut tant protéger? Qu'est-ce qui la rend si spéciale? Qui est son imposant protecteur? Peuvent-ils survivre? Comment sa sœur se sent? » Son ton est légèrement moqueur.

« Ah, comment donner le meilleur spectacle » dis-je avec un hochement de compréhension.

« Précisément. Par exemple, serait-il prudent et avantageux de vous tuer immédiatement, de ruiner les espoirs de tous au commencement? » demande-t-il avec aise. Ça doit être bien d'être aussi nonchalant quand on parle de la mort.

« J'espère que non. » Vraiment que non.

« Je suis sûr de cela. Et vous auriez raison aussi. Ce serait trop court et pas assez dramatique. Je dois en faire une histoire, donc j'ai besoin que vous survivez à la corne d'abondance. Malheureusement, bien sûr, je ne peux tout contrôler. Mais je ne serai pas celui qui vous tuera. En tout cas, pas au début. Je veux vous laisser vous débattre en vain dans l'Arène. D'ailleurs, on a quelques surprises très spéciales cette année dont j'ai déjà hâte de voir comment vous allez les traiter. Non, je pense que je vais vous laisser vivre monsieur Hawthorne. En fait, je vais m'assurer que les Juges ne vous tuent pas, vous et votre jeune partenaire, d'une des façons arbitraires que nous utilisons parfois, comme les incendies ou les inondations. Vous aurez encore à vous inquiétez des autres hasards comme les mutants et les autres tributs. Sous la condition de produire un bon spectacle, de ne pas courir et vous cacher, je m'assurerai que vous ayez une vraie chance. » Il est trop content de me donner ce que je considère comme des bonnes nouvelles.

« Où est l'attrape? » _Ça semble trop beau pour être vrai…_

« L'attrape est la nouvelle règle qui sera annoncée durant le Jeu. Voulez-vous essayer de deviner? »

_Putain, je le savais trop._ « Quelque chose comme 'il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant'? »

« C'est une très bonne déduction monsieur Hawthorne. Bien sûr, je ne devrais pas vous le dire, c'est un secret après tout. Mais quand ce sera annoncé, n'est-ce pas que cela causera des dilemmes intéressants? Ce sera annoncé quand il restera seulement quelques paires, pour démontrer comment des alliés de confiance peuvent se tourner le dos. Je me demande ce qui vous arrivera, à vous et à votre jeune complice? Nous savons tous qu'elle n'est pas de taille face à vous. » Sa voix est aussi douce que de la soie, il en parle comme on parlerait de résultats sportifs. Ce qui, pour lui, revient au même je suppose.

Mais pas pour moi. « Je ne ferai pas ça. » Je jouerai son Jeu mais, en aucun temps, je n'accepterai de seulement considérer tuer Prim.

Le Président feint d'être blessé : « Non, qui vous suggérerais de blesser une telle créature. Mais peut-être un petit relâchement dans votre vigilance au bon moment. Qui pourrait vous blâmer? Vraiment, elle ne sera rien de plus qu'un encombrement pour vous de toute façon. Donc si vous la laissez en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il reste une dizaine de concurrents, ensuite, un accident pourrait lui arriver juste avant l'annonce du nouveau règlement… » Son sourire devient sinistre. « … Qui pourrait vous blâmer? »

Je sais ce qu'il veut que je dise, mais je ne peux seulement pas le dire. Même si je sais que je devrais dire ce qu'il veut que je dise. « Vous avez du fun hein? »

« Vous croyez que je fais cela pour le plaisir? » Avec surprise, il n'est pas en colère, il semble seulement curieux. Il m'étudie ouvertement alors que j'essaie de la faire discrètement.

« Si ce n'est pas pour le fun, alors, pas pour de bonnes raisons. » Je dois lutter pour ne pas que ma voix s'élève.

« Oh mon cher garçon, j'ai pleins de raison. La plus importante : j'essaie d'arrêter une guerre. » Pour la première fois, il semble un peu énervé : « La fille du feu est devenue un symbole pour ces petits soulèvements et, si nous ne les surveillons pas, cela deviendra un sérieux problème. »

Je me déteste pour le dire, mais c'est la solution évidente : « Alors, pourquoi ne pas simplement tuer Katniss? »

« Oh non, je ne pourrais pas faire cela; elle deviendrait un martyr, glacée dans toute sa beauté, un symbole éternel de force et de défi. Non, cela ne le ferait pas du tout. Les gens portent à bout de bras les causes des martyrs des milliers d'années et je n'ai pas autant de temps. Non, ce que je dois faire est détruire ce symbole. Détruire sa force… »

_Wow, alors c'est le pourquoi de tout._ « Et c'est à ce moment que Prim entre en jeu. La tuer détruirait Katniss. »

« Idéalement, elle mourant par vos mains, mais vous étant incapable de la protéger devrait être assez, pour briser aussi la relation entre vous et mademoiselle Everdeen. Cela fonctionnerait aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive si je protège Prim jusqu'à la fin et, ensuite, me tue? Je pense que c'est une fin assez dramatique pour le Jeu et Katniss serait définitivement blessée par ma mort. » C'est à peu près ce que je planifie depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on s'en sortirait vivant tous les deux.

« Blessée oui, détruite non. Possiblement, ça renforcerait même sa détermination. Bien sûr, si Prim revient comme un vainqueur, je pourrai aussi l'utiliser à mon avantage. »

« Vraiment? » J'essaie de paraître intéressé pour continuer à le faire parler.

« Bien sûr. La vieille mademoiselle Everdeen s'est vue épargnée de certains... devoirs à cause de la fantaisie que nous avons montée autour d'elle et de monsieur Mellark. Mais je suis sûr que plusieurs gentlemans du Capitole paieraient cher pour être avec une si magnifique et innocente créature comme Primrose. Je demanderai même plus pour son jeune âge. Mon Dieu, je vais peut-être même me la réserver. »

_Ce putain de malade._ J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'il bluffait. Mais je sais que non. J'ai déjà entendu des histoires et des rumeurs. Être un vainqueur vient toujours avec un prix. « Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. » J'ai monté assez de pièges dans ma vie pour savoir que je suis pris dans le sien. Il a le même sourire que moi quand je sais que j'ai fait une bonne prise.

« Ah, mais comment allez-vous arrêter cela? Vous serez mort. La seule façon pour vous de la sauver de ce destin est en vous assurant qu'elle ne sorte pas gagnante de l'Arène. » Je souhaiterais arracher ce sourire narquois de sa face, et je pourrais le faire. Mais ça ne me vaudrait rien de bon et ça en blesserait plein d'autres.

« Alors, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. » Je déteste l'admettre mais il y avait une pointe de respect dans mon acceptation résignée. _Bien joué trou d'cul._

« Effectivement. Je voulais que vous mesuriez les conséquences de vos actions futures. Je pense que cela va rendre le spectacle encore plus intéressant, au moins pour moi. J'aurai le suspense de découvrir quel chemin vous emprunterez. Et, dans le cas où vous décideriez de ne pas me distraire comme en vous laissant mourir dans le premier bain de sang, je voulais vous rappeler que vos Everdeen adorées ne sont pas votre seule famille. » Ses yeux me disent qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer tout ceux qui compte pour moi.

Message reçu. « Je comprends parfaitement. »

« Excellent, mais je crois que je vous ai déjà gardé trop longtemps. J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va arriver. Je pense vraiment que l'édition de cette année des Jeux sera la plus intéressante jamais présentée. Maintenant allez à votre préparation, vous devez être à votre meilleur ce soir. Et puisse le sort être en votre faveur. » Il n'y a pas de limite à son arrogance.

La porte s'ouvre et mes escortes me mènent à la sortie. Snow a une sourire triomphant sur le visage qui me fait le haïr lui, et le Capitole, un peu plus. Parce qu'il a tous les avantages. Il a toutes les cartes sans m'en laisser en main pour jouer. _Alors, j'imagine que je devrai tricher._

Je suis un peu surpris de voir Haymitch m'attendant à mon retour au Centre d'Entrainement. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître relaxé, je peux voir l'intensité dans ses yeux. Après la conversation que je viens d'avoir, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est plus de tension. Je sais pourquoi il est là, mais on ne peut en parler maintenant.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? » Je lui fais un sourire suffisant : « Je ne savais pas. » Et je feins d'être touché au cœur.

Son geste en réponse est moins plaisant. « Non, mais la princesse était tellement petite dans ses pantalons, que j'ai cru que ses sous-vêtements l'attaquaient et finiraient par tuer quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas survécu si longtemps pour me faire avoir par des dessous féminins. » Aussi rapide dans sa répartie que toujours. Mon escorte me laisse avec Haymitch qui prend le même pas que moi alors qu'on entre dans le Centre. Nos bouches fonctionnent, mais nos yeux discutent. On n'y est pas aussi bons que je le suis avec Katniss, mais on se débrouille.

« Alors comment était le bureau du Président? » Ses yeux demandaient : _qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?_

« C'était comme je m'y en attendais et plus. » Ma grimace répond : _comme on pensait, même pire._

« Ouais, le Capitole a l'habitude de faire ça. » Il secoue la tête : _tu sais ce que ça veut dire._

« Je m'en suis aperçu. » _Ouais, rien de bon._

Il s'arrête devant une porte marquée d'un 12. Il s'adosse au mur avec sa tête pointant vers le plancher mais ses yeux se relèvent pour rencontrer les miens. « Voici ta chambre. » _Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça?_

Je secoue la tête et émets un petit rire. _Non, mais ça ne m'a pas arrêté jusqu'à présent._

* * *

**Vous aimez aussi? **


	7. Révélation

Le chapitre 7 de ma traduction de la fiction de DBlaZe! :D

* * *

**(Prim)**

Okay... Normalement, je n'ai aucun problème avec la nudité; ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai toujours considéré ça en pensant à la nudité des autres. Maintenant que je suis celle qui est nue, je vois pourquoi tout le monde s'énerve. Spécialement quand on considère que tout ce j'ai entendu depuis que je me suis déshabillée concerne le nombre de travail qui devra être fait. Se préparer à être préparée. Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé, et maintenant je sais pourquoi, c'est le genre de choses dont les cauchemars sont faits. Tu ne pouvais même pas voir le fin duvet blond qui recouvrait tout mon corps, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de tout arracher avec une procédure que j'aurai la décence de ne pas décrire. La douche était bien, même si je n'y ai quasiment pas respiré : j'aime bien les odeurs douces et fruités mais, là, il y en avait tellement que j'avais le tournis. Maintenant mes préparateurs s'interrogent sur comment difficile ce sera de me rendre présentable.

En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai; ils ont dit que j'étais en meilleur état que Kat. Et la femme verte, je crois me souvenir de Katniss l'appelant Octavia, elle a dit que ma peau était d'une belle couleur même si elle demanderait beaucoup de soin. Le seul qui semblait vraiment content est celui s'occupant de mes cheveux. J'ai entendu les autres l'appeler Flavius, et même s'il est un homme, je pense qu'il est celui qui me met le moins mal-à-l'aise. Ses yeux ne quitte pratiquement jamais mes cheveux à part pour me regarder dans les yeux ou pour prendre des outils aux formes étranges à utiliser sur mes cheveux. Quand il m'a vu sortir de la douche suivant l'application de leur produit de 'beauté' (personnellement, je ne crois pas que quelque chose sortant d'une jolie bouteille peut te rendre belle et ils en sont la preuve tous les trois), il a crié de joie. Il m'a dit que je serais tellement belle à regarder.

Ils tournent autour de moi, presque perdus dans leur propre monde. Ou peut-être le suis-je parce que, plus d'une fois, j'ai réalisé qu'ils me parlaient après qu'ils m'aient touché. Je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de s'évader. Ils parlent soit des Jeux soit aux sauteries auxquelles ils assisteront pendant leur déroulement. Et ce sont les dernières choses dont je veuille parler. Alors je reste juste là pendant qu'ils s'affairent, attendant que ce soit fini et je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir alors que je suis transformée en une version plus brillante de moi-même. Je dois dire par contre que mes cheveux sont vraiment superbes.

Ils sont assemblés en une espèce de spirale, je le sais parce que je l'ai senti le faire, mais de l'extérieur mes cheveux sont lustrés et lisses. Le seul indice de la masse de cheveux qu'il a dégagée de mon visage et de ma nuque est cette petite couette sur le sommet de ma tête. Comme une plume. Simple et classique, exactement mon idée de la beauté. Je vois Flavius me regarder alors que je tourne la tête pour examiner son travail. Mon sourire s'agrandit et, quand il m'interroge pour savoir si j'aime ça, tout ce que je peux faire est d'hocher la tête avec ferveur.

« Calme-toi ma chérie, nous ne voulons pas ruiner notre beau travail avant même que Cinna ait une chance de te voir » blague-t-il alors qu'ils font les dernières retouches.

« Cinna sera mon styliste aussi? Je pensais qu'il serait trop occupé avec Kat, avec le mariage… » Ma voix dérape. C'est difficile pour moi de seulement penser que ma sœur est forcée de se marier. Spécialement quand je sais, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle prétend le contraire, qu'au fond c'est un sacrifice qu'elle fait pour moi à ajouter sur la liste déjà interminable.

« Nous le pensions aussi, il y avait une autre équipe toute prête à s'occuper de toi et, puis, le jour suivant, Cinna appelait le Juge en Chef lui-même pour lui demander d'être ton styliste. » Je voudrais demander pourquoi, mais je peux voir par la façon qu'il me l'a dit que c'est un mystère pour lui aussi.

L'autre intendante, celle avec des tatouages sur le visage, ajoute pour remplir le silence : « C'était juste après qu'ils aient montrés la diffusion des différentes Moissons à la TV. Je parie que c'était ça. L'an dernier, il avait été inspiré par ce que ta sœur avait fait à la Moisson, peut-être as-tu capté son regard aussi. Tu es une jolie petite chose. » Elle essaie de me faire un gentil sourire mais, pour être honnête, elle me fait un peu peur. Heureusement, à ce moment, Cinna entre.

J'ai eu à côtoyer Cinna seulement un peu, mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Principalement à cause que Kat l'aime énormément aussi. Elle dit qu'il est la seule personne attentionnée du Capitole qu'elle ait rencontrée et que, malgré les apparences et qu'il vienne de cette place horrible, il était, sans savoir comment, une bonne personne. Ma sœur n'aime pas ou ne fais pas confiance à une personne facilement et, même à ça, elle est devenue très proche de cet étranger en seulement quelques semaines. Ça me dit à peu près tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il renvoie les autres et marche directement vers moi. Il doit sentir mon malaise à me tenir juste là parce qu'il m'apporte un bout de tissu et l'enroule autour de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, pas d'excuses, pas de mots réconfortants, pas d'exclamations outragée; il m'a seulement serrée fermement pendant un long moment, me transmettant ses émotions à travers cette étreinte. Ensuite, il s'est reculé avec un doux sourire qui tournait la page et me disait qu'on n'allait pas parler des choses terribles dont on avait tout les deux connaissances.

Au lieu de ça, il dit : « Tu es tellement belle. Chaque fois que je te vois, tu es encore plus merveilleuse que la fois d'avant. Je ne peux attendre de te voir toute préparée. » Il me fait un clin d'œil. « Je pense que ton partenaire deviendra fou en te voyant! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à son excitation. Il est rayonnant de fierté. « Cinna, je peux te poser une question? »

« Bien sûr mon ange, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. » Il revient vers moi avec le sac contenant ma tenue.

« Qu'est-ce qui a fait en sorte que subitement tu veuilles devenir mon styliste? Ils m'ont dit que c'était supposé être quelqu'un d'autre. » Ça me semble vraiment bizarre.

« Oh, c'est ce que tu as en tête? Eh bien, trois raisons l'expliquent. Premièrement, tu es la petite sœur de Katniss et je veux vous aider toutes les deux peu importe la manière. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je peux vous faire briller plus que n'importe qui. » On partage un sourire. Puis, il commence à descendre la fermeture éclair du sac. « En deuxième lieu, parce que tu es toi. Je vois à quel point tu es spéciale. Tu es une parcelle d'espoir pour tous ceux qui l'entourent. Et, même si on ne s'est vu que quelques fois, je vois déjà pourquoi. Et je veux que tout le monde le voie. » Je suis surprise par son compliment. Qu'est-ce que vous répondez à quelque chose comme ça? J'ai presque le goût de pleurer, c'est la plus belle chose que quelqu'un ne m'ait jamais dite.

« Et la troisième? » C'est tout ce que je peux sortir alors que Cinna sort ce que je dois porter. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

« Parce que quand je t'ai vu sur les épaules de ton partenaire, au-dessus du monde, j'ai désiré te voir voler. »

**(Gale)**

Je n'ai pas de mots pour les choses qui m'ont été faites dans cette chambre de perdition, mais si j'en avais ça choquerait les oreilles. Certaines parties de mon corps me démangent, d'autres me piquent, d'autres me donnent des frissons, d'autres me brûlent. Certains endroits font tout ça en même temps. Pour ça, j'haïs le Capitole _beaucoup_ plus.

La seule bonne chose que je peux dire sur tout ça est, qu'au moins, les vêtements qu'ils m'ont choisis sont tolérables. Ce sont quasiment les habits d'un mineur, sauf que ceux qui ont désigné ça n'ont jamais été dans une mine à l'évidence. Tout est noir, mais pas d'un noir que j'ai déjà vu, en tout cas pas sur des vêtements. On dirait du marbre; tellement noir que ça irradie. Le tissu de la chemise est mince et léger sur ma peau. Il semble cousu à même mon corps, tu peux voir toutes les courbes de mes muscles et la brillance leur donne de la définition avec le jeu d'ombres. Les manches sont roulées, s'arrêtant autour de mes biceps, et les pans de la chemise sont partiellement ouverts.

Le pantalon est plus rigide, du genre que je peux imaginer qu'un soldat porte. Fait du même tissu noir avec de grosses poches sur les côtés. Il est confortable et il est facile de bouger avec lui. Et ces bottes ne sont pas seulement de bonnes formes et légères, elles seraient assez résistantes pour donner un coup de pied dans l'acier. Au contraire de la chemise, c'est quelque chose que je porte habituellement. Simple, confortable et fonctionnel. Je suis bien impressionné.

Du moins, je l'étais jusqu'à ce que je voie Prim. Elle est arrivée dans l'espace réservé à l'attente avant la Parade et j'ai eu besoin de cligner des yeux trois fois pour réaliser ce que je voyais. _Ce styliste est un génie._ Ledit génie la suit, ses yeux rivés sur moi. Je le regarde, secouant la tête avec ébahissement. « Comment es-tu venu avec cette idée? » _C'est parfait._

« D'une certain façon, elle vient de toi. » On fixe tous les deux Prim qui semble un peu gênée.

Je me penche vers elle : « Tu vas voler la vedette. Je sais que tu penses que je serai celui qui nous fera survivre à tout ça et je ferai ma part mais ici… » Je fais un signe vers l'assemblée. « … tu seras la plus forte et tu sauveras nos deux vies ce soir. » J'ai un sourire un peu fou sur le visage.

Je planifiais mon coup depuis des mois et une des rares choses sur laquelle je n'avais aucun contrôle était le stylisme : ça me faisait peur. Un mauvais costume aurait pu ruiner notre image. Maintenant, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de ça. Je regarde au loin les autres tributs dans leur chariot devant nous. Sera et Jacob sont devant nous aussi, nous seront les derniers. Pour eux je me sens mal, pas pour les autres.

Je regarde de nouveau Prim. Toutes mes craintes à propos de ce moment ont été balayées. _C'est juste trop bien. _« Ces pauvres merdeux n'ont pas une chance. »

**(Madge)**

Je me tiens sur la place principale comme tout le monde, attendant que la diffusion officielle de la Parade des tributs commence. Regardant autour de moi, je vois à peu près tout le monde du 12. Ces nouveaux Pacificateurs prennent leur job au sérieux… Même si j'ai une TV qui fonctionne à la maison, je suis venue sur la place principale. C'est la même chose pour un grand nombre de personne dans le district, il y en a peu qui doive l'écouter en public, mais nous le faisons.

Je regarde encore autour de moi; à quelque part, je ne me sens pas dans mon droit de me joindre aux différents groupes qui viennent de se former. Être la fille du maire a de nombreux avantages, mais être très aimée et populaire n'en est pas un. Plusieurs personnes de la Veine me traitent comme un paria et les personnes de la ville sont polies mais me gardent à distance. Je n'en sais pas la raison exacte, ou les raisons puisque je présume que chacun a ses raisons. Et j'ai eu plein de temps pour réfléchir à ça.

Je pense que quelques personnes me voient comme une représentation du Capitole et d'autres, comme Gale, ne m'aiment pas car je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Peut-être que certains pensent que s'ils se rapprochent trop et font quelque chose que je n'aime pas, je le dirai à mon père qui les punira. Ensuite, la possibilité que j'aie l'air hautaine est plausible parce que je suis tellement habituée d'être ignorée que j'ai simplement arrêté d'essayer de sociabiliser. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par quelqu'un s'agrippant à ma robe. Je baisse le regard pour tomber dans les doux yeux gris d'une enfant de cinq ou six ans. Elle est adorable; de la Veine à l'évidence. Des cheveux foncés surmontent son petit visage alors qu'elle lève la tête avec un gros sourire. Je lui en retourne un. Son visage me semble familier, mais je ne me rappelle pas où je l'ai vu.

« Tu es jolie. » Apparemment, un groupe de personnes trop jeune pour penser aux différences sociales existe aussi. «Connais-tu mon frère? »

Bien sûr! C'est où je l'ai déjà vu, elle se promène parfois en ville avec Gale. « Tu es la petite sœur de Gale… Posy, c'est ça? » Père me dit toujours que retenir le nom des gens les font se sentir plus à l'aise avec vous. Ça fait certainement sourire Posy.

« Uh huh! Sais-tu que mon frère sera à la TV? Je suis contente parce qu'il est parti depuis longtemps maintenant et je m'ennuie de lui, je vais le voir maintenant, tu sais quand il reviendra? Personne ne veut me le dire, je m'ennuie de lui, il devrait revenir parce que je m'ennuie de lui, sais-tu que Prim est partie aussi? Et Katniss, sa mère est triste, alors moi et maman on va la voir pour la rendre heureuse encore, mais je crois pas que ça marche, elle pleure quand même beaucoup, je pense qu'elle s'ennuie de Prim, je m'ennuie de Prim aussi, elle est très gentille, et très belle aussi, comme toi, et tu sais quoi? » Elle prend une respiration pour la première fois et je suis ahurie de voir que quelqu'un puisse parler autant sans respirer.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer, un garçon que je peux seulement décrire comme une version plus petite de Gale fend l'assemblée. « Posy! Tu es là! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'as fait vraiment peur. » Il s'approche et fait une inspection toute parentale.

« Je faisais rien Rory. Je parlais juste avec la belle amie à Gale. Ça ne la dérange pas, pas vrai? » Elle me fait un regard suppliant et paniqué que tous les enfants possèdent, celui qui dit : _s'il-te-plaît, dénonce-moi pas._ Je crois que je viens de tomber en amour.

« Elle ne me dérange pas du tout. Nous étions en train de parler de ton frère et de Prim. » Je peux le voir combattre pour garder son masque. Je le vois au village aussi, le plus souvent avec Prim. Ça me prend un seul regard pour comprendre l'histoire derrière tout ça. Avec son frère et son premier amour partis au Jeu, le fait qu'il ne se crispe pas plus que ça à la mention de leur nom me dit qu'il est fort pour un gamin. Après tout, il est le frère de Gale.

Il me parle, mais regarde Posy : « En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas dû se sauver. Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de problème que j'aurai si tu es blessée pendant l'absence de Gale? » Il se tourne vers moi : « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, elle est adorable. » Je la regarde et lui souris.

Il attrape la main de Posy. « Dis au revoir Posy, on doit partir maintenant. » Il me sourit et hoche la tête dans ma direction, attendant sans doute une leçon sur ses mauvaises manières avant de partir.

« Elle peut venir regarder avec nous? Elle est toute seule et je l'aime bien alors elle devrait venir avec nous. » C'est impressionnant d'entendre un esprit fonctionner. Erratique mais directe, ça ne dérange pas comment elle le dit je pense. Avec les yeux qu'elle lui fait en ce moment, il n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance et il le sait. Il soupire : « Veux-tu venir regarder la Parade avec nous? » Il ne semble pas très enthousiaste à l'idée, mais je n'ai pas une chance non plus face à la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Posy.

« Je ne pense pas que j'aille le choix » dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse. Posy saute de joie et prend ma main avec celle qui est libre.

Il hausse les épaules, peut-être que ça ne le dérange pas après tout. Il nos ramène vers sa mère, Hazelle, et son frère… Vick si je me rappelle bien. Je sais qui est Hazelle parce qu'elle fait la buanderie de la plupart des gens de la ville, mais on ne s'est jamais parlées. Leur mère donne un mince regard de questionnement à Rory après m'avoir aperçue. Il lève la main de sa sœur en réponse. Elle fait à Posy un sourire fatigué. Je suis surprise qu'elle puisse en faire un, avec tout ce qui se déroule. Soudainement, je me sens coupable; je n'aurais pas dû accepter de venir. La dernière chose que je veux est rendre cette femme encore plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'es présentement. Je me retrouve à regarder autour de moi à la recherche d'une excuse rapide qui expliquerait pourquoi je dois je dois me sauver, mais je n'en ai pas eu la chance.

« Viens rencontrer maman! »Posy me pousse en avant. Sa mère et moi échangeons ce sourire incertain que se font les adultes quand les enfants les mettent dans une situation embarrassante. « Maman, c'est l'amie de Gale, elle est belle, son nom est… » Elle se dégonfle comme un ballon, sa phrase sans respiration interrompu par sa soudaine réalisation. Elle se retourne vers moi, profondément mélangée. « Attends, c'est quoi ton nom? »

C'est un instant si parfait. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de sa mère et on commence à rire ensemble. Posy croise les bras, indignée : personne n'aime faire rire de soi. « Qu'est-ce qui est tellement drôle? »

On se remet rapidement et je me penche vers Posy : « Rien ma jolie, mon nom est Madge. » Je lui fais un grand sourire : « Et je suis contente de te rencontrer. »

Elle sourit largement en retour et regarde vers sa mère. « Ouais maman, c'est Madge, Madge c'est maman, tu vois maman elle est vraiment gentille, elle peut rester et regarder avec nous? S'il-te-plaît, vraiment s'il-te-plaît? » Cette enfant et ces yeux sont une dangereuse combinaison.

Sa mère semble plus imperméable, mais seulement légèrement. « J'imagine que c'est correct » dit-elle d'un ton brusque plus pour démontrer un peu de résistance face à sa fille. Mais quand Posy se retourne pour me sourire, le visage de sa mère s'adoucit et elle me fait un signe de tête me disant que c'était vraiment bien. « Je suis Hazelle et ce sont mes enfants. Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Posy et Rory, mon autre fils Vick est aux alentours quelque part. »

Je vois un visage rougissant qui se tient dans l'ombre de Rory et me fait un salut timide de la main. Il semble que j'aille un admirateur. Bien, si être une fille de politicienne m'a appris une chose, c'est d'être charmant dans ses remerciements. « Heureuse de vous rencontrer Hazelle. Vous avez une belle petite fille et Rory est un grand frère si responsable. Sans parler du petit briseur de cœur que vous avez là. » Je fais un mouvement de tête vers Vick qui retraite rapidement derrière son frère encore, mais pas avant que je vois son visage soit passé du rose au rouge écarlate. Sa mère et moi partageons un sourire aux dépens du pauvre garçon.

«Merci beaucoup. Et je vois que votre père vous a bien élevée lui-même. Il vous prépare à être le prochain maire? » Je peux entendre du scepticisme dans sa voix; elle pense probablement que je suis seulement gentille en apparence. Mais elle a tout faux; je ne suis pas vraiment bonne à faire semblant.

« Non, je ne suis pas aussi bonne que ça avec les gens » dis-je inconsciemment, regardant par terre.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, vous faites ça très bien jusqu'ici. » Je relève la tête pour tomber dans un chaud sourire maternel. Je regarde vraiment cette femme pour la première fois probablement. Elle était, à l'évidence, belle autrefois. Elle l'est encore, mais la vie l'a marquée de tellement de façon la faisant paraître perpétuellement fatiguée. Elle boite de la jambe gauche à cause de sa hanche et des années à porter ses enfants ou les paniers de lavage d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle travaillait. Ses mains doivent être calleuses et fortes pour la même raison. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui sont le plus étonnants. Ses yeux gris de la Veine qui semble un tourbillon infini de sagesse. Je me sens comme si elle pouvait voir à travers moi, et je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement une sensation.

« Ce serait vraiment difficile de ne pas bien s'entendre avec Posy » dis-je honnêtement.

Sa mère penche la tête : « Oh, je ne sais pas. Elle est habituellement beaucoup plus timide avec les étrangers. »

« Mais maman, elle n'est pas une étrangère, c'est l'amie de Gale. Rappelle-toi, elle est celle qui lui a donné les médicaments qui lui faisaient du bien quand il s'est blessé. » Posy le dit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Comment sait-elle seulement ça? Peut-être que Gale lui a dit. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, il l'a peut-être déjà mentionné.

« Non, je ne savais pas... » est tout ce qu'elle peut dire avant que le grand écran ne s'allume et que l'hymne du Capitole n'enterre tout. La brève pause dans la tension qui nous habite est finie et tous les yeux sont rivés sur l'écran.

Je n'accorde aucune attention à l'introduction de l'annonceur; au lieu de ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Posy sauter et essayer de voir entre les gens pour avoir un bon point de vue. « Je vois pas. » Rory l'arrête et elle va pour lui répondre quelque chose quand il la prend et la positionne sur son dos.

« Yay! Une promenade à dos de cheval » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Silence et tiens-toi tranquille ou je te repose par terre. » Elle obéit et il soupire, secouant la tête mais souriant immédiatement quand il sent son petit menton sur son épaule et sa joue contre la sienne. Je les envie. Ils doivent peut-être se battre pour survivre, mais je n'ai jamais fait l'expérience de l'amour entre frères ou sœurs. C'est si touchant que ça attire mon attention des autres tributs.

Je manque complètement les tributs du district 1 et 2 et je capte seulement la seconde paire du district 3. Ils semblent forts. Le garçon a 18 ans et était volontaire, ce qui n'est pas aussi habituel que dans les deux premiers districts. Il a l'air calme et meurtrier, les lumières clignotantes de son habit représentant la technologie de son district éclaire son visage et le fait paraître encore plus sinistre. Et il n'a pas besoin d'aide. Sa partenaire, qui a aussi 18 ans, est très belle. Elle sourit largement et salue la foule. Elle sautille autour du garçon qui ne bouge pas, ils forment une paire étrange. L'annonceur dit que leur nom est Dakrin et Harley. Je me demande ce qui les a poussés ensemble.

Je n'ai pas à en regarder beaucoup plus avant que Posy utilise le plus sonore des murmures pour commencer à demander pourquoi on n'a pas vu Gale encore. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que c'est parce qu'il sera le dernier. Même, à chaque chariot qui sort sans lui, elle recommence. Pas un de ces chariots n'attire mon regard pendant un moment et je dois aider à la calmer. Les districts passent un par un. J'ai toujours détesté cette partie. Je ne peux imaginer ce que ça doit être pour eux. De savoir que tu vas voir ton fils/frère là-bas. Comme ma mère l'a fait. J'espère qu'aucune de ces personnes n'aura à supporter ce qu'elle a traversé.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, l'annonceur appelle le district 12. En premier, Jacob et Sera sont sortis. Leur costume est semblable à celui de Katniss et Peeta l'an dernier, mais pas aussi réussi. L'annonceur commente et dit que quelqu'un d'autre que Cinna à essayer de reproduire son chef-d'œuvre et a échoué. Je me sens mal pour eux. Ça n'aidera pas leur cause laquelle, si je suis honnête, ne regarde déjà pas bien.

L'annonceur et les caméras les suivent encore quand une exclamation collective traverse l'assemblée, suivie d'un silence impressionnant. Quand les caméras se braquent sur l'entrée, la même exclamation admirative retentit ici, sur la place principale.

« Oh mon Dieu, elle est tellement... »

À mes côtés, je pense avoir entendue la mâchoire de Rory tomber par terre.

Des ailes dorées, presque éthérées, percent l'air faites d'une sorte de matériel qui ressemble à de la dentelle. Des plumes sont reproduites par les motifs sur les ailes. Elles bercent les airs, formées de trois épaisseurs séparées flottant toutes dans la brise et donnant l'impression d'un vol. Les bouts se finissent en vraies plumes qui chevauchent le tout à une dizaine de pieds de chaque côté. C'est tellement beau que ça en est hallucinant. Sa robe, qui descend jusqu'en dessous des genoux, est d'un jaune radieux qui pétillent dans la lumière et elle a un col de plume qui s'arrête au menton. Autour de la taille, un grand ruban se transforme à l'arrière en grosse boucle avec une longue queue de plume qui en sort. En voyant tout ça, ça m'a pris quelques secondes à tout mettre ensemble.

Ils l'ont métamorphosée en canarie.

Le sourire de Prim est large et naturel alors qu'elle salue l'assemblée silencieuse et captive de son perchoir sur les épaules de Gale. Les acclamations ont débuté au loin et sont devenues assourdissantes dans le stade.

« Oh mon Dieu, elle est tellement... » Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots encore.

« Belle, elle est un bel oiseau! » Posy n'a pas de tel problème.

« Un canarie» dit Rory, figé. J'imagine que pour lui, elle est le plus beau canarie au monde. En fait, en ce moment, sûrement pour toute personne. Son innocence, sa jeunesse et cette incroyable lueur qui provient d'elle la fait briller comme le soleil. Alors que le chariot s'arrête, les ailes tombent autour des épaules de Prim comme si elles étaient au repos. Elles se replient formant un manteau de plumes jaunes autour d'elle.

Sans la distraction des ailes, je vois vraiment Gale pour la première fois. Et j'ai immédiatement honte des pensées qui me traversent l'esprit. Très inappropriées, surtout considérant le fait que je me tiens au côté de sa mère. Mais je n'ai jamais vu un homme paraître aussi bien.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était à tomber. Totalement libre, un peu racaille, ses muscles bien formés par son dur travail et souvent couvert de sueurs. Ajoutez à ça sa peau mate et ses yeux orageux et que demander de plus? Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui plus qu'il ne le fallait toutefois, ça a toujours été évident que son attention était ailleurs. Et, puis, il n'était pas exactement amical avec moi, nos naissances dans des endroits différents sur lesquelles nous n'avions aucun contrôle nous rendaient adversaires à ses yeux. Alors, j'ai fait ce que je fais toujours, regarder de loin. Et faire ça m'a fait le respecter beaucoup trop pour retenir certains commentaires désagréables contre lui. Ce qu'il fait pour sa famille, et pour Katniss, est si noble et désintéressé que je ne peux m'imaginer le haïr, peu importe ce qu'il m'a déjà dit.

Maintenant, je regarde une nouvelle version de lui et j'en ai le soufflé coupé. Il ne porte que du noir, mais du noir qui brille. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise sont défaits, laissant deviner son torse puissant. Le tissu mince colle à sa peau et la lumière aide à redéfinir ses muscles. Il ressemble à une panthère quand il bouge. Ses bras forts sont seulement couverts de courtes manches qui menacent de craquer autour de ses biceps gonflés par l'effort. L'habit est supposé être un hommage aux mineurs, mais il représente surtout la noirceur. Gale est une ombre mouvante, le parfait opposé de la lumière qu'il a sur les épaules. Il ne sourit pas, il fixe les autres tributs et l'assemblée : le protecteur qui ne dort jamais. La foule acclame encore alors que Caesar vient clôturer la cérémonie.

Posy est la première à dire quelque chose pour briser notre transe collective. « Woooowww! Vous avez vu Gale? Il avait l'air tellement gros et fort et dur, où il a eu ces beaux vêtements? Vous avez vu les chevaux le tirant? Vous avez vu Prim? Elle était tellement belle, comme un ange, où elle a eu ses ailes? Elle peut vraiment voler? Qui étaient ces autres personnes? Leurs vêtements étaient beaux aussi. Mais pas autant que ceux à Prim, elle me laissera les porter vous pensez, elle me donne des vêtements des fois. » L'excitation est palpable, même pour une petite fille, mais elle ne la comprend pas. Elle voit seulement les jolis vêtements. Je suis jalouse.

« Oui ma douce, on a vu » lui répond patiemment sa mère. Seulement ses yeux contredisent le gentil sourire qu'elle adresse à sa fille. Elle sait que la Parade a mieux été que ce que tout le monde pouvait espérer, mais son fils n'est pas éloigné du danger pour autant. La télédiffusion se termine et la foule commence à se disperser. Il y a un murmure qui gronde dans les rues en même temps. Les gens en parlent. Katniss était bien aimée du district. Mais s'il y avait un prix récompensant l'enfant la plus chérie du district 12, Prim gagnerait sans compétition. Elle est une des seules personnes à être inconditionnellement acceptée par les gens de la Veine et ceux de la ville. En plus d'être possiblement la plus douce créature sur terre, son travail de guérisseuse en compagnie de sa mère lui vaut l'amour et le respect de tous ceux qu'elle croise.

Et, maintenant, _ils_ l'ont pris, _elle_, de tous les enfants du district. Les citoyens n'étaient pas contents après la Moisson mais, maintenant, ils sont en colère.

Je la vois aussi sur le visage de Rory alors qu'il se tourne vers sa sœur. « Viens Posy, c'est le temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Son visage se rembrunit : « Mais je ne veux pas aller à la maison, je veux rester et jouer avec Madge. »

« Je ne pense pas que Madge va rester ici pour jouer ma douce, en plus, nous devons aller prendre notre dîner » ajoute sa mère, entraînant Vick avec elle.

« Mais, mais... Elle peut venir dîner avec nous? On a assez de nourriture depuis que madame E. partage avec nous. Alors, c'est correct, pas vrai? Tu veux venir manger avec nous Madge? » Elle me fait le même regard qui m'a ramener ici la première fois, mais pour ne pas refaire la même erreur, je ne la fixe pas trop. À la place, je regarde sa mère pour voir ce qu'elle en pense. Elle me donne un regard songeur et se décide après quelques secondes.

Elle me fait un chaud sourire. « Bien, on n'a jamais eu la chance de te remercier pour avoir amener cette morphine à Gale. Je crois que t'inviter pour un dîner est la moindre des choses que l'on puisse faire. »

« Yay! Viens, on va te montrer notre maison. Tu veux dis? Ce sera le fun, maman fait la meilleure bouffe et je peux te montrer ma poupée, Gale me l'a donnée. Et, et tu sais quoi...? »

Comme nous commençons à partir vers sa maison, Posy prend ma main et sautille autour de nous. Sa bouche n'arrête pas vraiment, allant d'un sujet à l'autre souvent aléatoirement. Le reste de nous n'est pas particulièrement bavard alors c'est parfait.

Quand nous atteignons leur maison, même Vick semble un peu plus confortable avec moi aux alentours. Alors que j'entre, tout ce que je peux penser est : _qui aurait dit que j'apprendrais à mieux connaître la famille de Gale sans sa présence?_

**(Katniss)**

Quand ils débarquent du chariot, Prim veut courir vers moi immédiatement, mais Cinna l'arrête rapidement et assez longtemps pour retirer ses ailes. Elles le serre dans ses bras à ce moment. « C'était incroyable! » Je peux voir comment elle est heureuse du résultat. Et, alors que mon regard les dépasse, je peux voir certains tributs lui destiner le même regard auquel j'ai eu droit l'an dernier. Sans aucun doute, elle les a éclipsés.

Pendant qu'elle est avec Cinna, Gale marche vers moi. Je n'en crois presque pas mes yeux, il a l'air…

« Tu devrais vraiment fermer la bouche tu sais? Tu commence à baver. » Il n'essaie même pas de cacher son sourire narquois. J'imagine qu'il est au sommet du monde en ce moment; leur première apparition publique n'aurait pu être mieux.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose » lui dis-je après avoir vu ses yeux s'égarer sur mes courbes aussi. La robe de Cinna est beaucoup plus simple que celle de l'an dernier, mais beaucoup plus moulante. Avec toute cette nourriture supplémentaire, j'ai plus de formes à montrer. Avant que Gale puisse répondre à ma remarque, Prim me saute dessus. Elle est tellement excitée.

« As-tu vu mes ailles Kat, n'était-elle pas magnifiques? » Elle me serre fermement, me repousse et fait la même chose pour Gale.

« On était bien, pas vrai? » Son sourire d'une oreille à l'autre la fait s'écrier : « Je le savais quand j'ai vu la robe. Cinna est le meilleur! »

« Oui il l'es » dis-je comme il nous rejoint. Il me sourit et me serre dans ses bras. Il a fait ma robe mais je n'avais pas eu la chance de le voir encore avec tout ce qui se passe. Je lui souffle à l'oreille : « Comment as-tu fait? »

Il se recule. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur, seulement le plus chanceux. Je dois créer des vêtements pour les plus belles filles du monde. »

Prim le serre dans ses bras encore.

« Ça, c'est certainement vrai. » Gale me regarde directement dans les yeux quand il le dit. Son regard est si intense que je dois regarder ailleurs. Il ne peut me regarder comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas habillé comme ça. Un souvenir de notre baiser dans le train me revient avec tellement de force que je dois combattre le rougissement qui menace.

Je change rapidement de sujet : « En tout cas, on devrait monter à nos appartements pour que vous puissiez vous changer et relaxer. » Tout le monde est d'accord et on se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Gale et Cinna y entre en premier suivis de Prim et moi. Quand les portes se ferment, je suis subitement trop consciente que Gale est derrière moi. Habituellement, sa présence me calme et, quand on est dans les bois, nos présences se fusionnent. On n'a jamais été inconfortable avec l'espace personnel de l'autre comme maintenant. Je le sens derrière moi comme un feu irradiant. La chaleur qui irradie de lui commence à me réchauffer à l'intérieur. Je sens sa respiration légère dans mon cou. Il n'est pas trop proche mais ça me fait quand même frissonner.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, je m'élance à l'extérieur pour garder mon sang-froid. Je produis une rapide excuse sur le fait qu'on doive se changer, je prends la main de Prim et l'amène à sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Je la tire à l'intérieur et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je m'affaisse immédiatement contre elle. _Je ne survivrai jamais aux prochains jours avec lui autour._

Quand je reviens de ma petite crise de panique, je vois Prim me faire le sourire de la fille qui sait tout. « Tu souhaiterais m'avoir écoutée là, hein? »

« Toi, l'innocent petit canarie à l'esprit pervers, la ferme et change-toi. »

Le problème est : elle a parfaitement raison.


	8. Déclaration

Voici le chapitre 8 – que j'aime beaucoup – de ma traduction de la fiction de DBlaZe!

Merci à lola7879 pour sa mise en favorite et sa mise en alerte et merci à Danslalune pour sa mise d'auteur en alerte! Et, bon, je sais que ce n'est pas mon histoire mais un petit commentaire serait apprécié. ;)

* * *

**(Gale)**

Je ne suis pas resté sur notre étage longtemps. Quand Katniss est revenue du Capitole la première fois, elle m'avait parlé de la vue à partir du toit du Centre d'Entraînement et comment c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait être vraiment seule. Alors, j'ai seulement changé de chemise et de bottes avant d'y monter. Le chandail d'entraînement est aussi serré, mais me donne la sensation d'une seconde peau. Je pourrais presque oublier que je le porte tellement il est confortable. Et j'ai fait venir mes bottes de chasse. Un petit morceau de la maison que je planifie de garder avec moi le plus longtemps possible.

Quand je sors de l'ascenseur, sur l'étage supérieur, je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire. La vue d'ici-haut est incroyable. Je marche jusqu'au bord du toit. Les lumières brillant dans le noir font ressembler la ville à une mer d'étoile avec la distance, et les vagues bruits perçus de la civilisation pourraient être celui des marées. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent célébrer le fait de tuer des enfants mais, honnêtement en ce moment, ils sont le moindre de mes problèmes. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des autres présentement, à l'exception d'une certaine petite blonde.

Ce fils de pute la tient – _nous tient_ maintenant – et je ne l'imagine pas abandonner ses plans tordus… Bah, qu'il aille chier! Apparemment, je suis mort peu importe ce que je fais, parce que l'autre alternative est de tuer Prim et ça n'arrivera jamais et, aussi sûr que l'Enfer existe, elle ne mourra pas tant que je vivrai. Le sort n'est certainement pas en ma faveur ici peu importe comment tu regardes ça. J'emmène une petite fille presque sans défense dans un piège mortel, où nous attendent des dangers dont je n'ai jamais rêvé (je fais confiance à mon imagination dans les prochains jours) et 46 autres personnes prêtent à nous tuer. Ça me ferait presque vouloir partir à la recherche d'alliés, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je n'en ai qu'une seule et je n'ai aucun désir de lui expliquer, ou à ma conscience, pourquoi j'aurais à tuer quelqu'un que j'aurai commencé à considérer comme tel. Quand elle découvrira qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant, je ne veux même pas qu'elle puisse s'imaginer que je la tuerais.

« Putain, comment je vais faire ça? » Une légère brise de vent est ma seule réponse. « Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. » Mais éclat de vent ou non, je ferai tout en mon possible pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Je veux dire, si je trouve le moyen de sauver mon cul en même temps ce serait bien, ce serait un beau bonus, mais une chose à la fois.

Maintenant que j'y pense, la chose qui me fait le plus peur est la promesse de Snow de ne pas utiliser les pièges 'naturels' du terrain sur nous. Si ce n'est pas un plan pour nous donner un faux sentiment de sécurité, alors ça veut dire qu'il a planifié bien pire. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire que des feux de forêts, des inondations et des volcans, et c'est ce qui me dérange. Parce que ce bâtard, lui, le sait.

Je me tiens sur le rebord du toit. Je voudrais regarder les _vraies_ étoiles, mais je ne les vois pas. Le ciel brille des lumières de la ville à la place. Je me demande si les personnes ici les ont déjà vues autrement que sur une TV. C'est une des rares choses que leur technologie et leur argent éloignent plutôt que procurent. Ils ne peuvent même pas contempler la beauté du ciel. C'est triste parce que je suis sûr qu'ils n'en ont même pas conscience. Mais, en même temps, c'est amusant parce que ça a toujours été un de mes plaisirs les plus simples. Quelquefois, je contemplais le ciel, comme en ce moment, quand j'étais dans les bois, à la maison, et je dessinais des images en reliant mentalement les points lumineux. C'était une des rares choses que personne ne pouvait m'enlever. Elles étaient là toutes les nuits; tout ce que j'avais à faire était de regarder là-haut. Pour toutes les 'splendeurs' auxquelles ils ont droits, les gens du Capitole ont perdu une des vraies beautés du monde. En fait, j'ai pitié d'eux.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me rappeler les étoiles de mémoire. Ça explique probablement pleins de chose, si vous y pensez. Ils ont depuis longtemps oublié la beauté des choses comme les étoiles, ou les montagnes. Au lieu de ça, ils contemplent des lumières et de belles couleurs. Ils ne savent plus ce qu'est la vraie beauté. C'est pourquoi ils se maquillent et se mutilent, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'ils ont perdu depuis longtemps. Ils se détachent de tout ce qui est vrai dans leur monde de fantaisie, mais être humain est en majeure partie une question d'attachement. Alors, à quelque part sur le chemin, leur part humaine est tombée, a séché et est morte.

Tout ce qui reste est une coquille vide qui bouge comme un être humain sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que signifie d'en être un. Comme Snow, ou Trinket. Un est devenu vicieux et sans remord, l'autre stupide et inconsciente. Tout les deux également coupable d'un manque d'humanité et, pour être honnête, je pense que je préfère Snow. Au moins, lui est conscient d'être un putain de sans cœur.

Mais ce qui est vraiment triste est que, malgré tout ce qui se passe, quelque chose d'autre retient mon attention. Je ne peux me le sortir de la tête.

Ce baiser...

J'étais là depuis environ une heure quand je suis sorti de ma tirade intérieure par le son de la porte d'ascenseur qui s'ouvre. L'absence de tout bruit après ça et le fait que je ne sente pas immédiatement une autre présence signifie que ce ne pourrait être qu'une seule personne. « Hey Catnip. »

Elle ne répond pas mais, après quelques secondes, je peux la sentir dans le vent, se rapprochant.

« Tu sais que ça ne dérange pas comment silencieuse tu essaies d'être? Je peux te _sentir_. » Encore, je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Elle s'arrête à quelques pieds de moi. La tension dans les airs me dit qu'elle attend que je réagisse, que je m'assois et la regarde pour qu'elle puisse me parler avec ses yeux plutôt que sa bouche, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je reste détendu sur le bord du toit avec les yeux fermés et les mains dans les poches. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait, la dernière fois, sur une impulsion; les excuses dans ses yeux après disaient tout et pas la même chose que ses lèvres. Mais encore, impulsion ou non, ce baiser…

Mais je suis beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour céder et, de toute façon, la faire enrager est trop amusant. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es faite un autre ami chat et celui-là a mangé ta langue? » Je peux voir son regard mauvais sans ouvrir les yeux. « Je peux voir ça aussi tu sais. »

Elle me frappe sur la poitrine. J'attrape son poignet avant qu'elle puisse retirer sa main. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien de blesser les gens… » Je prends sa main et la guide plus bas, la plaçant au niveau de mon cœur en la recouvrant de la mienne. « … surtout pas ici. » Je l'entends inspirer, je sais ce qu'elle va dire alors je l'arrête. « Je ne parle pas à propos de moi, je serai mort bientôt de toute manière. Qui se soucie que je sois blessé? » Je ris, mais pas elle.

« Gale… »

« Je blague… Ce sera dans une semaine environ. » Elle me frappe avec son autre main et la laisse intentionnellement sur ma poitrine pour que je l'attrape aussi. Je peux entendre sa respiration trembler. Elle a probablement des larmes dans les yeux, ce qui signifie encore plus maintenant que je ne peux ouvrir les miens. Je ne pourrais pas lui dire ça en la regardant dans les yeux, ses larmes me détruiront pour seulement l'avoir pensé. Putain, une grande partie en moi veut déjà partir une mutinerie. C'est dommage que le cerveau contrôle cette partie parce que je ne suis pas parfaitement à l'aise avec la décision moi-même. C'est la meilleure pourtant, pas pour moi, mais pour elle. Même, ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime ça.

« Tu sais, ce petit entretien que j'ai eu avec Snow? Bah, il m'a dit entre autre qu'il y aurait un changement de règles. Il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant. » Je la sens durant toute ma déclaration. Je sens mes mots l'atteindre comme des coups de poings, mais je ne peux m'arrêter. Elle doit savoir. Quand je prononce la dernière phrase, ses larmes commencent à tomber sur ma chemise.

J'entends un presqu'inaudible « N-non… » Ses poings se ferment, agrippant ma chemise, et je le sens se retenir sur moi pour ne pas tomber.

Je ne lui donne pas vraiment le temps de dire quelque chose cependant. « Pour te dire la vérité, je m'y en attendais. Tout ça à commencer parce qu'il y avait deux gagnants. Je doutais qu'ils allaient laisser ça arriver encore. Mais je veux que tu saches… Ce sera Prim. »

Je peux entendre Katniss essayer de retenir ses légers sanglots. Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment mais je ne peux arrêter maintenant pour la réconforter ou sinon je n'arriverai pas à tout dire. « Ça veut dire que je ne reviendrai pas. » Son effort pour se contenir lâche et elle se rapproche, enfouissant sa tête dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux plus résister au besoin de la réconforter et mes bras l'enveloppent. « Alors, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait… »

Mon discours bien réfléchi va à la poubelle quand elle relève la tête et que ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Elle m'embrasse avec tellement de passion qu'elle me fait quasi tomber du bord où j'étais. Après un petit cri paniqué qui m'envoie presque à ma tombe, je réussis à me stabiliser.

Mais avec elle qui se tient sur moi, je l'ai pris par surprise et elle me tire en même temps pour ne pas que je tombe. C'est elle qui tombe vers l'arrière en m'attirant dans sa chute et on finit au sol tous les deux, les membres entremêlés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Katniss, par contre, force pour être au-dessus de moi. Elle me pousse et agrippe mon chandail à deux mains. « Non! Tu m'entends? Non! » Elle me soulève par le chandail pour que je rencontre ses lèvres dans un baiser demandant et, après, elle me repousse durement contre le plancher. « T'as pas à décider, pas comme ça. » Au commencement, elle criait mais, vers la fin de sa phrase, les mots étaient entrecoupés de pleurs.

Je n'ai quasiment pas la force de le dire : « Mais Catnip, je ne reviendrai pas. »

« Oui tu reviendras. Et, même si tu ne revenais pas, ça ne changerait rien » me dit-elle les mains de chaque côté de mon visage, son regard dans le mien.

« De mon point de vue ça change à peu près tout » dis-je d'un ton blasé.

Elle s'écarte pour une seconde, mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous. « Alors tu dis que tu… Tu n'as plus… Plus encore? » Elle n'est même pas capable de le dire. Maintenant plus que jamais, elle ne peut prononcer un petit mot. Je soupire.

« Tu sais que oui. C'est une des rares choses que même la mort ne pourra changer. » Je prends son visage en coupe avec mes mains massives et mes pouces caressent ses joues. « Je t'aimerai toujours. Et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que ce soit plus difficile pour toi que ce ne le sera déjà. Tu devrais m'oublier et te concentrer sur ta nouvelle vie. Je déteste l'admettre mais, ce mec qu'ils te forcent à marier, c'est un bon gars. Même s'il est un peu trop doux. Tu pourrais vraiment faire une - » Je partais pour dire 'belle vie avec lui', mais à la place…

WHAM! Katniss me donne un coup de poing en pleine face. « Que je te vois oser! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Tu n'as pas à décider, c'est ma peine, c'est mon choix. » Elle se penche vers moi ensuite et dépose un doux baiser sur la marque rouge qui commence à se former.

Je ferme les yeux à la douce sensation, mais les rouvre rapidement pour lui demander : « Es-tu certaine? Tu sais que je t'aime, mais… »

« Complètement. » Ses yeux cherchent les miens alors que ses doigts tracent gentiment le contour de mon visage. « Tu ne peux me quitter sans savoir. »

« Sans savoir quoi? » Je sais très bien quoi, putain, mais je veux l'entendre le dire.

« Ça… » Le baiser qu'elle me donne pourrait concurrencer la chaleur du soleil. Il est profond et lent et c'est délibéré; chaque mouvement est doux, tendre et empli de passion. Je croyais que ce serait sa réponse pour éviter d'utiliser des mots. Mais, pour la première fois dont je puisse me rappeler, Catnip m'a surpris.

Elle se soulève un peu et nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux gris perle cherchent les miens comme si elle pouvait y trouver le courage dont elle a besoin. « Je t'aime aussi » finit-elle par dire.

À en juger par ses yeux ronds et sa bouche bée, elle s'est surprise elle-même. Mais les mots sont sortis et on ne perd pas beaucoup de temps à analyser ça. Le baiser suivant n'est pas doux et tendre. C'est plus comme celui du train. Comme lorsqu'un barrage se brise, un que je souhaite qu'il reste briser.

Quand notre baiser prend fin, elle s'assoit et je suis soudainement très conscient de nos positions. Je peux sentir sa chaleur à travers mon pantalon et je suis certain, par le sursaut qu'elle fait, qu'elle sent quelque chose dans le mien aussi. Étonnant, elle m'a pratiquement plaqué sur le sol et agressé… « Seulement toi serait impressionné par ça » dis-je, incapable de m'empêcher de rire. Ses yeux se rétrécissent à mon commentaire narquois et elle réagit comme habituellement quand je pointe une chose pour laquelle elle n'est pas douée.

Elle abaisse ses hanches sur moi encore, cette fois faisant de petits mouvements de cercle en les pressant contre les miennes. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais la chaleur consumant et commençant à m'irradier de l'intérieur m'empêche d'y réfléchir plus. Elle se penche, les yeux fixés sur les miens avec ce sourire moqueur que j'aime sur le visage. _Tu disais?_

Je prends une profonde respiration et lui fais un sourire plein de luxure. Je vois ça comme un rêve devenu réalité ou, du moins, avec son commencement. Par contre, elle se levant et haussant les sourcils en me regardant avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur n'est définitivement pas ce qui arrive ensuite dans mes rêves. Je la regarde dans un silence frustré alors qu'elle s'éloigne, mes yeux s'attardant sur ses courbes. « Dommage, on doit descendre pour souper. »

_Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle veut jouer ça._

Je suis debout en un clin d'œil, marchant silencieusement sur le bord du toit. Comme les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, j'attrape ses hanches par derrière et la retourne, la poussant contre le mur. J'appuie sur le bouton pour descendre en entrant, attrape ses mains et les maintiens au-dessus de sa tête. Sa respiration s'accélère avant même que je presse nos corps ensemble. Je presse mon front contre le sien contrôlant sa tête et je laisse mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle gémit sans résultat, ne se débattant pas vraiment pour se libérer, mais elle arrête complètement quand elle croise mes yeux. Je peux y voir le besoin grandir en une muette supplique : _embrasse-moi._

Je ne l'embrasse pas; au lieu de ça, je frotte ma joue contre la sienne et glisse mes lèvres sur son cou, puis, je commence à remonter vers son oreille avec des petits baisers. Je prends mon temps et quand je sens les légères turbulences de l'ascenseur arrêter, je mordille son lobe d'oreille et murmure : « Tu as commencé. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur notre étage et je me détourne, la laissant sans air alors que je m'éloigne. On ne peut être vu – cette scène dans l'ascenseur était assez risquée déjà – alors elle ne sera pas capable de me suivre et de répliquer. Même si secrètement, j'adorerais qu'elle le fasse. Comme je me dirige vers la salle à manger, je ne peux effacer le sourire de mon visage. _Ce sera le fun._

**(Prim)**

Je suis sur un des larges coussins dans la large pièce principale où est la grosse TV. Je n'ai jamais été dans une pièce comme ça, alors, je sais pas vraiment comment l'appeler. C'est comme un salon, mais en plus décoré et plus riche. Tout est blanc avec des contours en or. Des fleurs en vase traînent partout et les sofas sont extrêmement doux et confortables. Je suis sur un de ces sofas avec les pieds sur le coussin et la tête sur l'appuie-bras. Je n'ai pu trouver Katniss après m'être changée et Gale n'était pas dans sa chambre. Dans un premier temps, je m'inquiète mais, ensuite, un mince sourire apparaît sur mon visage quand j'y repense : _peut-être que Katniss m'a finalement écoutée._

Alors, même si je ne veux pas être seule, je veux qu'ils le soient encore plus. Donc, ici je suis, étendue sur le sofa. La TV fonctionne mais je suis trop distraite par les pensées tournoyant dans ma tête pour y porter attention. C'est pourquoi je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'une personne s'est assise sur un des autres coussins.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de bon qui joue? » C'est Sera. Elle me fait un chaud sourire et, je ne sais comment, ça la fait paraître beaucoup plus vieille. Je ne sais rien d'elle à part qu'elle est un tribut de mon district. On n'a jamais vraiment parlé avant maintenant. Je me sens coupable. Je me suis seulement vraiment inquiétée de moi entrant dans le Jeu et de Katniss obligée de se marier. C'est difficile de voir autre chose, mais je ne laisserai pas ça m'en empêcher.

« Je ne la regarde pas vraiment » dis-je en me redressant un peu pour n'être plus couchée. « Je passe le temps seulement avant le souper. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. » Elle regarde aux alentours : « Alors, où es ton gardien? Je suis surprise qu'il te laisse hors de sa vue, ou de son épaule dans ton cas. » Son ton est joueur.

« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, mais c'est correct. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même» dis-je en croisant les bras comiquement et gonflant mon torse.

Elle rit à ma comédie. « Une vraie dure à cuire, je vois. Le canari tueur. »

Je laisse mon torse bombé : « C'est ça, crains-moi! » Je brandis un poing rageur en signe d'une détermination blagueuse et, après quelques secondes, on éclate de rire toutes les deux.

« J'ai eu peur définitivement » me dit-elle sarcastiquement après qu'elle se soit calmé.

« Tu devrais » lui dis-je avec une défiance joueuse.

On reste ensuite dans un silence confortable. Je la regarde bien pour la première fois. Ça me frappe qu'elle soit un peu trop mince pour une fille de la ville. On s'attendrait à ce poids de quelqu'un de la Veine. Grâce à Kat, j'étais une des seules enfants de la Veine à être bien nourries, mais personne de la ville n'a à souffrir de famine. La peau de Sera est un peu trop pâle aussi. Avant que je puisse m'en empêcher, je me lève et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés lui faisant face. Elle est un peu surprise, mais je prends son menton avant qu'elle puisse réagir. Je fixe ses yeux en premier et elle fige sous mon regard scrutateur. Je regarde chaque centimètre de sa peau. « Ouvre. » Docilement, elle ouvre la bouche si rapidement que je pense qu'elle s'est elle-même surprise. Je tourne sa tête de chaque côté, inspectant ses oreilles et touchant son cou. Puis, je vérifie ses bras et ses mains. _Rien. Mais je suis sûre…_

Finalement, j'essaie la bonne vieille méthode : « Tu es malade, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle se retire de ma douce prise et se recule, paniquée : « Comment tu le sais? »

« Je le savais pas avec certitude, mais je pouvais le dire. Je travaille avec ma mère depuis que je suis jeune et elle me dit que je suis une guérisseuse-née… » À ce moment, j'entends des voix dans le hall.

Sa tête se tourne dans leur direction, puis, revient vers moi : « S'il te plaît, ne dit rien. » Son ton est désespéré.

« Tu devrais le dire à Jacob » murmuré-je alors qu'il entrait avec Haymitch et Peeta.

« Il le sait déjà » me dit-elle rapidement avant de se lever pour les suivre vers la salle à manger.

Je suis laissée seule à moi-même encore mais, cette fois, la guérisseuse en moi ne me laisse m'inquiéter de rien d'autre que de l'état de santé à Sera. Elle ne peut aller dans l'Arène comme ça.

Ensuite, je vois Gale traverser la pièce avec un gros sourire sur le visage. Pendant une seconde, je suis pleine d'espoir : _est-ce que, finalement, elle m'a écouté?_

Mais mes espoirs sont rapidement brisés suite à son entrée dans la pièce. Elle est un peu rouge et échevelée – ce sont de bons signes – mais ses yeux lancent des couteaux dans le dos de Gale.

_Je peux guider une chèvre à la source mais…_

**(Cinna)**

Je devrais être considérablement plus heureux que je le suis en ce moment. Pour une deuxième année consécutive, tout ce dont les autres parlent sont mes tributs et comment ma création l'a fait voler. Mais quand j'entends les compliments des autres stylistes, tout ce que je contemple est comment futile nous sommes. Personne ne se soucie que le radiant petit oiseau dont ils parlent ira dans l'enfer que nous appelons un Jeu. Pas une seule personne ne parle de l'horrible destin qui attend une si magnifique créature.

Je n'ai jamais approuvé ces Jeux de toute ma vie. La seule raison pour laquelle j'en suis un des stylistes est que c'est le point culminant de cette profession. Malgré ça, quand j'ai reçu l'offre, ma première réaction a été de refuser. Comment pouvais-je volontairement faire partie de tout ça? Puis, un ami proche m'a dit quelque chose. Il m'a dit : « Cinna, tu ne peux arrêter ces massacres. Mais ce que tu peux faire est de faire briller ces gamins tellement intensément pour que leur souvenir brûle nos souvenirs. Les gens ne se rappellent que les gagnants; peut-être que s'ils se mettent à se rappeler ceux qui sont morts, ils ne les regarderont plus avec tant de nonchalance. »

Par un coup de chance, à ma première année, j'ai eu une fille qui pouvait vraiment gagner. Après ce qui était arrivé à sa Moisson, ça m'avait frappé. _Que son souvenir brûle dans nos mémoires…_ Quel meilleur moyen de faire ça qu'avec du feu? Ça avait mieux marché que ce que moi-même j'avais imaginé. Je suis devenu le catalyseur de sa transformation et quand elle est survenue, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Je le voyais dans son visage, elle allait gagner. Mon plan de se rappeler les morts est tombé à l'eau, remplacé par la déesse du feu. Quand elle en est sortie, j'étais heureux que mon premier plan ait échoué.

Alors, j'ai découvert la vraie horreur des Jeux, que les gagnants ne sont rien de moins que des marionnettes pour le Capitole qui les utilise, que leur victoire n'est qu'une illusion. C'est ce qui a fait en sorte que je ne voulais pas revenir. J'étais sur le point de décliner leur invitation et, à en juger par les problèmes que 'la fille du feu' a causés, le président Snow en aurait été heureux. J'aurais seulement été le styliste personnel de Katniss et créer des robes de mariage était décidément mieux que de vêtir des jeunes pour un massacre. Mais tout ça a changé quand j'ai vu Prim être appelé.

Je connais la politique du Capitole assez bien pour savoir que c'était orchestré. Ça m'a rendu furieux, je devais faire quelque chose. L'an dernier j'ai créé pour ne pas que les gens oublient, là, j'ai créé pour que les gens ne veulent jamais oublier. Je voulais qu'ils tombent en amour avec Prim, alors peut-être verraient-ils le mal de ce qu'ils font. C'est un rêve, je sais, mais un rêve que je fais avec espoir et c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour eux. Peut-être que mon essaie pour faire fondre leur cœur ne se traduira qu'en plus de sponsors pour eux mais, seulement ça, ça en vaudrait la peine même si le message fondamental serait perdu. D'ailleurs, j'ai un plan également pour le mariage.

Je suis sur le chemin en direction de leur étage au Centre d'Entraînement. Je vais regarder la retransmission avec eux et aussi discuter de leur habit pour les interviews. J'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce que je vais faire. Quelque chose me dit que je sais comment ils joueront ça lors de l'interview. Le 'cousin' de Katniss ne doit pas être sous-estimé; j'ai vu ça aussi durant la Moisson. Ses yeux me disent la même chose que ceux à Katniss l'an dernier et, si j'avais à parier, je miserais tout sur lui ou plutôt sur Prim, parce que je sais voir la vérité même quand elle ne m'est pas dite.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, je peux entendre les murmures du groupe dans le _lounge_ et je m'y dirige pour voir tout le monde assis sur les sofas attendant que la retransmission commence. Haymitch est pris avec Effie sur un canapé, assis aussi loin d'elle qu'il est possible. Peeta est assis avec les deux autres tributs; je crois que leur nom est Jacob et Sera. Avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus, ils ressemblent physiquement à Peeta, mais ne sont pas apparentés à l'évidence. Ils ont dû décider qu'il serait leur mentor.

Ça explique pourquoi Katniss est assise avec Prim entre Gale et elle même si, malgré ça, elle serait assise avec eux. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi sa main et celle de Gale semblent disparaître dans le même repli du sofa derrière Prim. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire suffisant. Je connais la situation, Katniss et moi on est devenu très proche avec tous ces moments intimes partagés. Mais, la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, elle n'était pas sûre encore de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, de qui et surtout si elle voulait quelque chose finalement.

Marié ou non, Peeta ne forcera pas Katniss à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas. Il est tellement gentil qu'il la laisserait probablement voir Gale en secret si ça la rendait heureuse. Il sacrifierait autant de lui-même pour elle. Mais, maintenant, je ne crois plus que ce soit une fin possible.

Mon sourire s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu quand je réalise ce que ça veut dire. Ils sont les vrais amants maudits du district 12.

« Salut tout le monde » souris-je. Je suis rendu tellement bon pour me fabriquer des sourires de surface, je doute que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il est faux. Je fais ensuite les sourires et hochements de tête pour répondre à l'accueil que je reçois. Quand mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Katniss, je regarde Gale avant de revenir sur elle et je souris. Si je dis à haute voix à quel point son rougissement est adorable, elle me frappera alors je glousse intérieurement seulement. Je ne crois pas que notre échange soit passé inaperçu aux yeux de Gale, qui affiche un sourire suffisant similaire au mien quelques instants auparavant.

Je décide de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil en peluche. Je peux voir tout le monde d'où je suis et c'est parfait, parce que je veux voir la réaction de tous quand Prim apparaîtra à l'écran. Et quand ça arrive, je ne suis pas déçu. Le silence de l'assemblée est perturbé par le cri surexcité de Prim, ce qui est hautement plus gratifiant. Se voir, élevée sur les épaules de Gale, les ailes dorées déployées autour d'elle, fait en sorte qu'elle ne peut plus se contenir. Elle saute immédiatement sur Gale, ses petits bras autour de ses larges épaules.

« As-tu vu comment on a l'air beau? On a réussi! » Je doute que ses tympans aient survécu, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Il enroule ses gros bras autour d'elle et la serre fort, la faisant rire et la repoussant avec un grand sourire sur le visage ensuite. « On a rien fait. C'était seulement ton œuvre mon petit canari. Ton œuvre et celle de Cinna! » À la mention de mon nom, sa tête se tourne rapidement dans ma direction. Elle saute de son coussin et se propulse vers moi si fort que, quand elle atteint mes bras, le fauteuil en tombe à la renverse. Je ne peux pas respirer avec ses bras si serrés autour de mon cou, mais ça ne pouvait pas moins me déranger. « Tu es le meilleur Cinna, tu m'as rendu si belle. »

Quand j'ai assez d'air pour respirer, je réponds : « Non, tu étais déjà belle; je t'ai seulement permis de t'envoler. »

« Tu l'as vraiment fait… » intervient Gale de son siège, sa main précédemment manquante sur le dossier du sofa. Il me jauge, je fais ça pour gagner ma vie alors je connais ce regard. « Comment as-tu pensé à ça? »

« Ça m'a frappé quand je l'ai vu sur tes épaules. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau. Il n'y a qu'un oiseau qui peut correspondre au district minier, mais je crois qu'il correspond à Prim encore mieux. Elle est un symbole d'espoir et de protection, aussi longtemps que vivra le canari tout ira bien. » Je la regarde et souris. Elle est tellement heureuse qu'elle a les yeux plein d'eau. Elle ne dit rien; elle s'accroche seulement à moi pour une autre minute avant de me laisser nous relever du plancher.

Quand je suis finalement debout, je remarque que tout le monde sourit. Le spectacle touchant a même fait fondre la façade de Haymitch. La seule personne dont le sourire n'est pas vraiment là est Jacob, mais je peux comprendre, il sait ce que ça veut dire qu'elle ait reçu toute l'attention. Il n'a presque aucun espoir de recevoir un sponsor. Leurs costumes étaient bien mais, comparés au spectacle que Prim et Gale ont donné, ils auraient aussi bien pu être invisibles. Je me sens mal pour lui, mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je suis content d'être débarrassé de son regard fixe quand Gale récupère toute notre attention.

« Les canaris sont beaucoup plus que ça, tout du moins, pour les mineurs. » Il baisse la voix, comme s'il pensait qu'on aurait des problèmes si quiconque d'extérieur au groupe entendait. « Dans un endroit empli de gris, de noir et de noirceur, c'est la seule couleur. Même si tu emmènes un objet coloré là-bas, il sera noir de poussières avant la fin du quart de travail. Mais le canari est toujours d'un jaune radieux. Il est plus comme un soleil pour nous qu'un oiseau. » Il secoue légèrement la tête comme s'il était en colère de ne pas trouver les bons mots. « C'est quelque chose de beau dans un endroit où la beauté n'existe pas. Il est ce qui nous rappelle le monde, la vie, au-dessus de nous. » Il rit, semblant se rappeler quelque chose. « Vous savez que chaque mineur donne un nom au canari? On lui donne le nom de la personne pour laquelle on veut revenir à la maison. » Ensuite, ses yeux se braquent sur moi et je me sens prisonnier. « Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre. »

_En tout cas, je pense que je viens de le faire._

Effie se lève et dit à tout le monde qu'il est temps d'aller au lit; ce qui signifie qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Prim me serre dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de se sauver. Gale me salue de la tête alors qu'il la suit. Katniss se dirige vers moi et je tends les mains dans sa direction. Elle les prend et me sourit.

« Merci », c'est tout ce qu'elle dit, mais je peux dire à quel point ce mot signifie plus que ça. Elle retient ses larmes et je la prends dans mes bras pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se retenir pour moi. Et je sens ses larmes sur mon cou aussitôt que sa tête entre en contact avec moi.

« Trésor, tu sais que je ne laisserais pas ta précieuse sœur partir dans l'Arène sans avoir toutes les chances d'en revenir. Si je peux faire quelque chose d'autre… » Elle sait. Elle retrouve son sang-froid et se tient devant moi avec une détermination forcée.

On se dit au revoir et elle suit les autres. Nous laissant, Haymitch et moi, les derniers, seuls dans la grande pièce.

« Je dois dire que j'aime cette idée du canari. J'aurais presque souhaité que le gamin fasse son petit discours devant les caméras, mais s'il l'avait fait, Snow exterminerait tous les canaris d'ici demain. Mais il manquait une partie de l'analogie… » Il se lève, pour une fois, à jeun.

« Éclaire-moi. » Pour trouver le négatif en quelque chose, fiez-vous à Haymitch.

Il secoue la tête et marche dans ma direction, mettant sa main sur mon épaule : « Quand les choses tournent mal, le canari est le premier à mourir. »


End file.
